Tainted
by Jiece18
Summary: It has been almost half a year after Bojack destruction. A new dark force has risen to destroy the life Sonic has built. Sequel to Sword of Chaos. Part 1 of The Hedgehog Trilogy.
1. Default Chapter

High in the mountains, in a dark cave, a robed figure kneels at an altar. A stone throne covered in skulls and dry blood, a single red candle provided light. The robed figure held out clawed hands, "The world is in chaos. The wrath of Bojack, the evil doings of Robotnik, and the chaotic Freedom Fighters. All of them have poisoned this world. I beg thee to come from the Nightmare Realm and bring order to this world." A strong wind blew through the cave and blew the candle out. The robed figure looked around franticly as a bloodcurdling howl filled the cavern. The largest skull on the throne glowed with a dark light and red light shined from the eyeholes. The robed figure bowed his head to the ground, "My deity, and my god! You have come to me."

"You wish order to be brought to this world." The dark voice echoed in the cavern.

"Yes! My mother was killed by the spirit of Bojack, my wife and kids robotized, and that bastard of a hedgehog damaged my body."

"You want revenge?" The figure nodded. The voice grew softer, " I will do as you ask. But I will need followers, souls, and blood in order to open a portal for me come."

"How can I do this my lord? So few still believe in you." Black energy shot from the eyes of the skull and into the eyes of the man. He cried out as pain ripped into him. The energy died off and the man slumped to the ground.

"Provide me with what I need and I will destroy all that poison this world." The light dimmed and vanished.

The man picked himself up, "I understand my lord! I will get what you need."

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog blasted through The Great Forest. He darted from tree to tree and ran up the side of a huge one. He ran faster and shot out of the roof of the forest. He spun in mid air and ran back down the tree. He loved his morning runs. He spotted a bit of pink near a bush and stopped, "Hey Amy!" The pink hedgehog didn't respond. Sonic scratched his head and shrugged, "Mobius to Amy! I said hi!" Sonic sighed and ran up to her, "Are you going to talk to me?" Amy slowly turned her head. Her eyes were pitch black and she had a dark look on her face. Sonic reached for her, "You feeling all right?" Amy answered by grabbing her Piko Piko hammer. She swung it fast and got Sonic by the side of the face. Sonic was sent flying through the air and landed in a puddle. He rubbed his cheek; the swing wasn't at her full strength. Sonic stood up, "Did I say something wrong?" Amy barred her fangs. Sonic gulped, '_When did she get fangs?_' Amy started to growl. Sonic managed a small smile, "I think we need to get you to a doctor." Amy hurled her hammer at him and Sonic just managed to dodge, "Ok a counselor!" Amy lunged and lashed out with sharp claws. Sonic jumped back, "You really need a manicure." Amy spun around and her boot connected with his face. Sonic fell down and Amy pinned him. She licked her lips as Sonic tried to get up. '_Damn she has gotten a lot stronger._' "Any chance we can talk this over?"

Amy snarled, "You will be mine!"

"Ok this obsession has to end!" Sonic slammed his forehead into to Amy's. Amy's grip loosened and Sonic slammed his fist into her jaw. Amy fell off and Sonic rolled to his feet. Before Amy could recover, Sonic curled up and slammed into her with a spin dash attack. Amy smacked into a tree due to the force of the blow. She slumped into a sitting position, she was out cold. Sonic took a few deep breaths and sat down, "That was nuts." He rubbed his head, "And I thought Knuckles had a hard head."

* * *

Amy growled and pulled at her restraints. Sonic had taken her to Knothole Hospital to see Doctor Quack. The duck rubbed his bill as he watched the young hedgehog, "I have never seen such savagery."

"Any idea on what happened to her?"

"I'm afraid I haven't one. I have tested her with everything I have. Besides her muscles being supercharged by a high level of energy and the physical differences, I can't find anything wrong."

Sonic sighed and walked out of Amy's room, "What happened to you?"

"How is she?" Sally walked up next to him.

"I wish I knew. Even the doc doesn't know what to do." Sonic sat down on a wooden bench in the hall, "I can't help to feel this is my fault. I should have talked her out of the stupid crush she had on me."

The princess rubbed his shoulders, "Stop beating yourself up. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"But it did Sal. It did!"

* * *

Tails sat hunched over his worktable. He had been up for several days trying to prefect his new plane design. He reached over and took the last Chilidog from its plate. He shoved it into his mouth and ate it, "There has to be a way to solve the wing rotation problem." He heard a soft knock at his door. He rubbed his eyes and turned his desk chair around, "Who is it?"

"It's me!" It was Bunnie's voice!"

"Come in Aunt Bunnie!"

The rabbot opened the door with her robotic arm and walked in, "Working hard little man?"

"Too hard I think!" The fox noticed Bunnie's eyes were different. "Is something wrong with your eyes?"

"No!" Black energy shot from her eyes and hit Tails's. He tried to yell out, but no sound came from his throat. He was lifted off the ground by the energy and then dropped when the energy vanished. Bunnie smirked and walked out of Tails's workshop and closed the door.

* * *

Antoine stood at the gates of Castle Acorn. He was glad it was almost ten p.m. He loved being a trusted royal guard, but even he needed sleep. He spotted Bunnie walking from Tails's workshop, "Good evening!" They had broken up a few months ago after the Bojack incident, but he wanted to remain a friend. Bunnie's robotic arm shot up and her laser cannon activated. The coyote thought she was joking, but he had enough sense to duck. The red energy bolt shot over his head and blew a hole into the stone wall around Castle Acorn. Antoine gulped and stood up straight, "I take it your upset about something."

"You broke my heart!" Bunnie's jump jets activated and she flew at Antoine.

His hand instinctively went to his sword, but he couldn't find the will to draw it, "Damn!" Bunnie hit Antoine hard in the face and she kicked him the rest of the way down. Antoine spat up blood as Bunnie's robotic hand locked around his throat. She lifted him up and he gasped for air, "Why are you doing this?"

"You dumped me for your job." Bunnie tightened her grip, "You will pay for what you did." Before Bunnie could crush his neck, St. John snuck up and slammed a tazer into the back of her neck. She falls down. St. John had to pry Antoine free from her grip.

"You still breathing mate?"

"Yes!" He rubbed his neck.

"What set her off? I know she has a temper, but this is over the top."

Antoine looked at his ex-lover and sighed, "I wish I knew! She seamed fine with our break up."

"Well let's get her to the hospital before she wakes up. Maybe Doctor Quack can come up with something."

* * *

A robed man watched from the shadows as the skunk and coyote carried his slave away, "So far Sonic has managed not to lose any friends just yet." He removed his hood and rubbed the blood that had dripped from his eyes, "I will release the inner evil of all those you care about. And then when you are on the brink, I will use you to release my master to cleanse this world of the cancer you and your enemies have infected it with."


	2. Contact

Sonic sat in a conference room with St. John, Doctor Quack, Sally, Antoine, and Rotor as the King sat at the edge of the large table. The squirrel was rubbing his eyes, "Any word on what caused this?"

"None!" The doctor wasn't pleased to give the news.

"Two perfectly normal girls have suddenly turned into savage creatures. I want to know why this has happened and is it spreading."

Rotor raised his hand, "The only thing that I can figure is that they both had their hearts broken in one way or the other." Antoine sunk into his chair.

King Max nodded his head, "Possible! But we need something a little more physical. If we locked up everyone who has had their hearts broken, we'd turn this town to one big jail."

"How about we analyze anything that they might have come in contact with? Anything that might be out of the ordinary."

"That is a good idea John. Put together a team and try to find what might have set them off. Sally, I want you to stay in the castle."

"But dad!"

"No buts! We have no idea what is causing this and I want you to be safe." Sally sighed, but slowly nodded her head. "Sonic!"

"Yes sir!"

"I want you to search the area you found Amy in. See if anything is out of the ordinary."

"Done!"

"Well if there is nothing else. Dismissed!"

* * *

"You have done well!" The robed figure was back at the cavern and the skull on the altar was lit up.

"I only wish to do as you command! Please my lord, fulfill my desire!"

"I will! My followers are growing. Soon I will have enough power to enter your world and cleanse it." A black vortex appeared and a brown leather bag fell out of it. It vanished and the robed one picked it up. "Inside this bag are ten demon birth seeds."

"What are they for?"

"Just have it make contact with a woman and it will enter her body. They will be impregnated."

"With your child!"

"It is much more than that. In one month they will give birth to copies of themselves. They will reach their parents age in one month and then you will bring them to me."

"As you command my master!"

* * *

The robed figure appeared from the darkness in Amy and Bunnie's room. He dropped a seed on each of them and nodded when it dissolved into their bodies. He visited seven more girls around Knothole before appearing in Sally's room, "You are the last." She was sound asleep and to the robed figure's surprise, Sonic was sleeping next to her. "Well this will make this one explainable." He placed the seed and made sure it entered her body. He chuckled and vanished.

* * *

The next morning, Sonic was walking toward his buddy's workshop. After all the crazy things going on, he needed a friend's ear. As his hand went up to knock on the door, the hut exploded. Sonic was thrown back, but he managed to land on his feet, "Tails!" A larger version of his cyclone walker walked out of the wreckage of the hut. It had three times the firepower of the original. The small fox was at the controls. Sonic gulped, "Little bud?"

"It is always little bud! I am tired of being just your sidekick." Tails activated the pair of missile launchers, "It is time I took center stage!" Each launcher shot six missiles into the air. They shot upward for a few seconds, then turned and flew at Sonic. The blue hedgehog waited for them and then rolled out of the way. Only two missiles hit the ground. The others followed him.

"Oh crap!" Sonic took off running and managed to have the rest of the missiles hit the side of buildings and the street. He curled up and shot toward Tails's walker. Tails activated his shield and Sonic bounced off it and landed on the ground with a thud. Tails jumped forward and tried to stomp on Sonic. Sonic rolled out of the way as the foot of the walker cracked the ground as it hit. Tails activated the mega laser on the turret and brought it to bear. A red beam shot of the laser and Sonic had to run to avoid it. The turret turned much faster than Sonic would have guessed and he had slide under a car. The laser blew up the car and Sonic managed to hide behind a building.

Tails activated his scanners, "You can't hide forever." Several rockets impacted his shield. Tails turned and spotted a trio of hover jeeps. The Military Police had arrived. Tails chuckled and fired his laser, "Stay out of my way!" The laser cut into the jeeps and the troops just managed to jump out as they exploded.

Sonic bit his lip, "Got to take out that shield." He started to spin and dug into the ground. Tails scanned the area and spotted a hover tank heading his way. As he readied his weapons, Sonic burst out of the ground underneath the walker and smashed into the underbelly of it. Tails franticly tried move, but Sonic cut into the armor and hit the power core of the walker. As the machine started to explode, Sonic grabbed Tails and jumped clear as it exploded. Tails had gone limp in his arms. Sonic checked his breathing, "Thank god!" He spotted several police officers running his way, "This is getting out of hand."

* * *

Latter that night, Shadow stood on top of a skyscraper in Station Square. He had hoped that night air would help him relax. He had been having some strange dreams for the past couple of nights. Most would call them nightmares, but he felt like there was more to them. He rolled his shoulders and jumped down the side of the building. He ran down it and jumped to a neighboring rooftop. A robed man holding a large skull of a human stood waiting for him. Before Shadow could even ask why he was there, the skull glowed with dark light, "Hello my son!"

"Son?"

"Yes! It was I who was responsible for creation!"

"No you weren't! Professor Gerald." Shadow grew annoyed, "Why am I talking with a skull."

The eye sockets of the skull glowed red, "Deny it all you want, but it was I who planted the desire and the skill into the old man's head. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be standing here. Search your heart, you know it to be true."

Shadow rushed the robed figure. He punched him, but the robe collapsed and black smoke exploded from the robe. The skull hit the roof and shattered. The black hedgehog poked at the fragments, "What in the hell was that about?" He rubbed his head, "I wonder if this connected with my dreams." He looked up at the sky, "Only one place has the answer."

* * *

"Speed!"

The green hedgehog jumped out of bed. His blue eyes looking around the room. The echidna in the bed sat up, "You all right?"

"Fine! I just needed a drink!" Speed walked down stairs and into the kitchen. As he reached for a glass, he saw a shadow behind him. Speed jumped into the fridge and rebounded over the robed figure's head. Speed jumped forward and slammed his fist into the guy. Smoke exploded in his face as the robe fell to the floor, "Huh?"

"Speed!" A black skull sat on the kitchen counter.

Speed grabbed a blaster from a drawer. He took aim at the skull, "What are you?"

"I am the one who is responsible for your abilities. Through me, Robotnik was given the technique to grant you your abilities."

Speed chuckled, "Your just giving me more reasons to blast you."

"You won't! The berserker system that you were given was an abomination! I have no idea where Robotnik got the idea, but I assure you it wasn't my idea to do that to you. I have come to ask you to join my family. Along with your brother, we will take this world and bring order to chaos."

Speed pulled the trigger and the blaster destroyed the skull, "Shut up!"

His wife Leda walked into the kitchen and tied her robe, "What is going on down here?"

Speed placed the blaster down, "There is something very strange going on!" He looked at the sharp spurs on his fist, "It appears that the one truly responsible for my enhancements has just reviled himself."

"What do you want to do?"

"I wish I knew!" He hugged his wife tightly.


	3. The Gathering

Shadow walked into the main control room of the space colony Ark. The place hadn't been touch since the biohazard incident. He walked over to the ejection capsule that had been used to send him to Mobius and Sonic on a trip to his death. He placed a gloved hand on it and sighed, "Maria!" He shook off old memories and walked to the elevator. He rode it to the main lab and walked in. Everything was covered in a layer of dust. He went to a computer screen and wiped off the dust. He hit a few buttons, but the screen remained blank, "Fifty years!" He rummaged through the drawers. The papers he found said nothing of his creation. He tossed them down and pushed over the computer, "Nothing!" His usual calmness was quickly being replaced by anger, "Why can't I find anything? Did that thing really tell Professor Gerald how to create me?" Shadow walked out of the lad and into a dusty dark corridor. He ran to Gerald's private office and pulled the doors open. The place had been ripped apart. No doubt by G.U.N troops. Again he found nothing useful. As he decided to give up, a small beeping sounded from his shoe. He took off the small box and turned it on. He had set the internal scanners to activate the box if someone else was on the Ark. The black hedgehog followed the signal to one of the cargo bays. He quickly jumped in and looked around at the abandoned metal and wooden crates stacked everywhere, "A trap!" A dagger impaled itself in the floor in front of him. It beeped, "Crud!" He jumped back as the dagger exploded. A green hedgehog dressed in traveler clothes leapt from the smoke. He landed a punch across Shadow's jaw. The sharp spurs on his knuckles left an imprint. Shadow rolled across the floor and stood up, "Lucky punch! I won't let you have another one."

The green one rushed forward at high speed, "I don't need luck!"

Shadow ducked down and grabbed his arm. He flung the hedgehog down. As he hit the floor, Shadow jumped up high and curled into a ball. He spun around fast and shot down toward the hedgehog. Before he could hit, a red bolt of energy hit him and sent him flying into a pile of crates. A female echidna walked out of the shadows with a laser rifle, "You were right. He doesn't need luck he has me."

The hedgehog stood up and cracked his neck, "Nice shot! I'll finish it!" He pulled out his last two daggers from his belt and threw them at Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow vanished and the daggers blew up the crates. Shadow appeared above the pair and landed next to them. He drove his heel into the girl's stomach sending her down. And he ducked a punch from the hedgehog and connected with an uppercut. The hedgehog fell back, but landed on his hands. He launched his feet upward and hit Shadow in the face. Shadow curled up and rolled away.

The hedgehog helped the echidna up, "You all right?" She nodded.

Shadow rushed forward and smashed his fist into the hedgehog jaw. He fell to the ground. Shadow ignored the girl and leapt at guy. He brought his legs up and tossed Shadow over him. Both got to their feet. As the prepared to go again, a loud voice echoed through out the cargo bay, "Enough!" Black smoke flowed over the floor and a man walked into view. He was human, about thirty years old. He had long, but scraggly blue hair and green eyes. His skin was slightly pale and he wore a dark robe. He looked at the two fighters, "I think that is quite enough. I didn't call you both here to fight."

"Then why did you call us?" Shadow stood straight and crossed his arms. His eyes glaring at the man.

"And who in the hell are you?" The hedgehog stood ready to strike.

"Forgive my rudeness! My name is Luxor! I am the ruler of the Nightmare Realm. For years I have given the scientist of your world little ideas and techniques. You two are the latest of many creations over the years."

The hedgehog lunged forward and rammed his fist into the guy's face. He rolled his shoulders as Luxor picked himself off the floor, "You were the reason Robotnik put me through hell for almost a year. The reason I killed so many people."

Luxor stood up and bowed his head, "I am sorry my son! Robotnik twisted the information I slipped him wrong. But have you not benefited from the enhancements he had given you? The speed, the strength, and the power." He patted him on the shoulder, "I deserved that punch, Speed. But I hope we can repair the rift between us." Luxor walked over to Shadow, "As for you! I hope you can learn to trust me enough to learn your true destiny."

"What destiny?" He had perked Shadow's interest.

Luxor smiled and walked toward the center of the bay. He flung his arms out and a dozen different mammals and humans appeared in the bay. "The destiny I talk about is revenge and peace. We will destroy the vile presence of Robotnik and his warlords. Unite the planet under one benevolent ruler ship. You my sons will help me bring peace to this world."

Speed glanced over to his wife, "What about her?"

"Leda!" Luxor nodded, "I encourage my family to be happy. I have no problem with having a daughter."

Shadow and Speed walked over to a corner. They still wanted to pound the heck out of each other, but they had to talk, "What do you think?"

Shadow rubbed his chin, "I don't know! I fail to see how we can trust him so easily. But I like what I hear. I'll stick around to see more."

"Agreed!"

Shadow stepped toward Luxor, "We'll stick around, but if we start to not like what we are seeing, we're gone."

"Fair enough!" Luxor clapped his hands and two cats walked up, "Make sure they get the best rooms here." They bowed and lead the trio out of the bay. Luxor chuckled.

"Are you sure about them master?" A robe figure appeared behind him.

"I will not abandon them. I did help create them. How did the impregnating go?"

"As planed my lord."

"Good! In two months time, I will have the power to pull this pathetic world into the Nightmare Realm. Then it will know true peace."

* * *

Knuckles sat on his desk as he watched Sonic stare blankly at the ceiling. The hedgehog had come to him in order to get help in making sense of everything, but Knuckles couldn't offer any ideas. The guardian tried to think of how or why three perfectly normal mammals would suddenly go nuts. '_Well Amy wasn't completely normal._' Knuckles sighed and walked over to his friend, "Mopping around isn't going to help your friends. We need to come up with a plan."

"You think of something I didn't?"

Knuckles flopped down on the couch next to Sonic, "What about Robotnik?"

"Possible! But he would have gloated about it by now."

"Good point!" Knuckles rubbed his chin, "How about Bojack?"

"Tikal would have given us a heads up."

The echidna sighed and leaned back, "Well there are more enemies, but I can't think of anyone who could pull this one off."

Sonic slowly stood up, "Maybe I should be looking for an answer. But I wish I knew where to start."

Knuckles shrugged and jumped to his feet, "We should go! Tails is my friend too."

"Thanks bro!"

"Hey I have to take a vacation form the island sometimes. But we need a place to start."

Sonic rubbed his neck, "Lets try and get Shadow to help us. We could use the help."

"Yeah! Too bad Sperk is dead! He would have had contacts we could use."

Sonic managed a small smile and a nod. He knew that Sperk had survived and decided to trivial the world as Speed. Sonic sighed, "He isn't as dead as you might think. When we get with Shadow, I will give him a call." Knuckles was surprised, but kept quiet. He had thought about faking his death and living a peaceful life with Julie-su. But it had only lasted a few seconds. Sonic walked toward the door, "Lets just hope we can get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Shadow and Speed stood at a large view port that over looked the planet. Speed glanced over to Shadow, "You sure about joining that guy?"

"He knows why I was created. It is something I have been pondering my whole life." Shadow turned to his, "What about you?"

"I haven't a clue. Maybe the thought of being a part of family was alluring."

Shadow held out his hand, "I would not mind having a brother. Lets stand together with our father." Shadow smirked, "And if he is lying, we will crush him together."

Speed smiled and griped his hand, "Done! Today we are brothers."

"And we will stand together against all."


	4. Awakening the Past

Shadow and Speed regarded the robed cat that their father had called Ragen. His yellow eyes looked of the pair, "Your father has prepared a ceremony for you tow that will induct you into his family. He has granted me the power to do it."

"What exactly is this ceremony?"

"You will be exposed to a moment in your past in which you felt the weakest. Once you conquered that part of your life, you will be granted access to the master's energy and power."

Shadow shrugged, "I have never felt weak. Let's just get this over with."

Speed rolled his shoulders, "Bring it on!"

Ragen bowed and smiled, "As you wish! After this your power will be second to none, save your father." Black energy shot from his eyes and entered the two hedgehogs.

* * *

Shadow rubbed his head and found himself lying on a cold metal floor. He sat up, "Well that was fun." He looked around and was surprised by where he was, "The birthing lab!" Shadow jumped to his feet, "How?"

"Just about time!"

Shadow turned to see an elderly man standing in front of a green tube, "Professor!" The man didn't take notice to Shadow's voice. Shadow went over to tap him on the shoulder, but his hand passed through him, "Whoa!" He pulled back, "Guess I am just an observer."

The lights around the tub started flashing a multicolored light. Professor Gerald eyes grew in amazement as the tube slid open. Green smoke flowed out of the tube and filled the room. Gerald hit a control and the vents around the lab pulled the smoke out of the lab. A naked black and red hedgehog was kneeling in the tube base. "Your here!"

The hedgehog's red eyes opened slowly, "Who are you?"

"I am the one who created you. Please try to remember me?"

"Professor Gerald Robotnik!"

"Good!" Gerald handed the hedgehog a blanket, "The teaching programs have done their job."

The hedgehog wrapped himself up, "Who am I?"

"The world's ultimate life form. Shadow the hedgehog."

The real Shadow sighed, "I fail to see how this is my weakest point in my life." The image he viewed blurred and reformed to a garden. He recognized where he was. The Ark's arboretum. He spotted himself tossing a ball to a young girl, "Maria!" He remembered when she had first asked him to play. He thought it pointless at first, but soon found an enjoyment he couldn't describe. He enjoyed watching the two play, but the fake blue sky suddenly turned red.

Gerald's voice sounded through out the space colony, "Shadow, Maria, Run! We are under attack."

Shadow watched himself and Maria run toward the exit, "No! Not again!" Shadow chased after them. Before he could reach them, the area around him changed to the command room. He spotted Maria getting shot by G.U.N troops and launching himself toward Mobius. Shadow ran to Maria and fell to his knees, "Maria! Why didn't you let me help you?" His surroundings went black and the last thing he saw was Maria's body vanishing.

* * *

Speed found himself standing in the middle of a village. People around him went about their business like he wasn't there. He knew the village, but he had only seen it after it had burned down. He walked down the dirt road and to a wood house near the edge of the village. A small floor garden grew in a small front yard and a garden in back. He walked to the door of the house and reached up to knock. His hand went through the door, "Ok!" He shrugged and walked through the door. It was small house, a small living room, kitchen, and bedroom. He saw a female echidna sitting in a rocking chair. She was nursing a small baby. Speed nearly fell down; he knew her and the small bundle she held, "Mother!" Their was a light knock at the door and a green hedgehog walked in, "Father!"

He smiled and walked over to his wife, "Hungry again?"

The echidna kissed her husband on the cheek, "He has your appetite."

"Hope not! He'll drain those things dry!"

"Very funny!" The baby hedgehog pulled away from the breast and started to hic up. The echidna smiled and burped him, "Drank to fast again." There was a loud burp. She stood up and set him down in a crib in the bedroom. It was then he noticed the metal dreadlocks that were mixed in with the real ones. Speed knew his mother was a former Dark Legion member. The small baby yawned and quickly fell asleep. Speed nearly came to tears when he saw the pair standing over the crib and watching the child sleep.

Speed anger suddenly rose as the scene he was watching began to change, "Not yet!" He found himself back on the dirt road. The village around him was in flames and jackals were running around the place. Speed cursed and ran back to the house. He spotted his father in front of the house. Three dead jackals were at his feet, but there were four others. Speed lunged in to attack, but he soared through them and landed on the ground behind his father. Speed watched in horror as the four jackals pounced the hedgehog and began to tear into him. Speed heard a woman scream. He quickly ran toward the scream, but only got there in time to see a large wolf slam his mother down and snap her neck. Speed again tried to fight, but he eventually gave up as the area around him went black. The rest of the story was simple; his mother managed to get him to his uncle. She went back for her husband. Speed ran away at the age of twelve and became the bounty hunter, Sperk at fifteen. The last thing to vanish was the wolf. He managed a small smile. He killed the wolf and the jackals when he was seventeen.

* * *

The two hedgehogs fell to a kneeling position. Their eyes went black as they stood up straight. Ragen bowed and stepped back, "You are ready my lords!"

Ragen walked away and Luxor appeared in front of him. He pointed at them and black lightning shot from the finger and formed black armor on the two, "You are ready my sons. Soon we will purify this world!"

* * *

Sally face went pale when she got the news, "I'm pregnant!"

Doctor Quack nodded, "Yes!"

She had come in about stomach problems, but now this. Sally rubbed her lower stomach, "How far along?"

The duck flipped some papers on his clipboard, "Six months!"

"WHAT?" Whatever color she had in her face was gone, "I don't look it. Much!" She whispered the much part. Her stomach had grown.

"It effects people differently. So should I call Sonic back from Station Square."

Sally slowly shook her head. Sonic had gone off with Knuckles to find Shadow. "He can't be the father! We've only been sleeping together for a few weeks."

"Then who?" Sally gulped and looked to the floor. The duck rubbed her shoulder, "You can tell me! I won't tell anybody."

"Sperk!" She had a hard time pushing it out.

Doctor Quack suddenly stepped back, "Are you sure?"

"It must be! That night is a blur at best."

Doctor Quack did his best to comfort her and sent her home to rest. He sighed, "Things just can't stay simple."

* * *

A robe figure chuckled behind a building near the hospital, "This is better than I thought. It appears that just before the Bojack incident, Sally and Sperk had a little fun. This will rip Sonic apart. Too bad it isn't the bounty hunter's kid." He walked into the shadows, "Soon they will discover the others pregnancies. But they won't do anything foolish. In one week the children will be born and in one month after that they will grow into powerful fighters for my master. Then this world will be purified."

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge stood on a rooftop in Station Square. They had been looking for Shadow for several days. As they desired to move on, Shadow and Speed appeared in a flash of black light. Shadow stepped forward, "You will surrender yourselves or be taken by force."

"Shadow!" Sonic and the others stepped back, "What is wrong?"

Speed smiled, "Nothing! We just need your souls to allow our father to remain in this realm."

Shadow lunged at the trio, "Lets get them brother!"

Sonic went to counter, "Should have stayed in bed!"


	5. Betrayal

Shadow moved quicker than Sonic remembered and he ducked under Sonic's fist. He curled into a ball and smashed into Sonic's chest. Sonic hit the roof hard. Before the others could react, Speed blasted forward and connected a strong punch to Knuckles's face. Knuckles hit the edge of the roof and fell over. Only by slamming his sharp spurs into the side of the building did he manage not to hit the pavement. Rouge backed away, unsure about what to do, "What is wrong with you two?"

Speed grabbed her neck and tossed her skyward, "Our father wants your souls!"

Shadow leapt up and came up behind the bat, "And we will beat them out of you." Shadow slammed both of his fists into the back of her neck. As she was about to hit the roof, Speed shot forward and punched her. She flew across the roof and hit it hard. Shadow landed next to Speed as Sonic stood up. Shadow held out his palm toward Rouge, "Witness your future!" Black energy shot from his palm and hit Rouge. She cried out as a transparent version of her was pulled from her body and entered Shadow's palm. It transformed into a marble sized purple sphere. Rouge laid on the ground, unmoving. Shadow smiled and placed it in his armor, "One soul down!"

Speed glanced at Sonic, "And two to go!"

Knuckles pulled himself onto the roof, "That is it!" He ran at the pair, "Gloves are off!"

* * *

Leda watched the fight from an orb that Luxor had provided. She hated to see former friends fight. Ragen appeared behind her, "Disapprove of the fight?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around, "Don't sneak into my room!"

Ragen bowed slightly, "My apologizes! But the master wishes for you to become like you husband."

"What?"

Black lightning shot from his eyes and into Leda's, "Soon you will see the will of our master."

* * *

Shadow flipped Knuckles down as Sonic leapt into the fry. Before Sonic could even reach Shadow, Speed curled into a ball and smacked him away. Sonic landed on his feet and Speed uncurled and closed the distance. Sonic tried dodging, but Speed was quicker and slammed his foot into Sonic's gut. Before the hedgehog could recover, Speed grabbed his head and smashed against the roof. Knuckles moved to help his friend, but Shadow tripped him. Knuckles landed on the ground and rolled to his feet. Shadow disappeared and reappeared behind the echidna and grabbed his shoulders. He slammed his feet into his back and fell back. He tossed Knuckles across the roof. His hand flashed with black energy, "Dark Chaos Spear!" Black energy bolts shot from his fist and blasted Knuckles down. Shadow and Speed stood over the downed heroes. "I had hoped they would put up a better fight."

Speed rolled his shoulders, "Just goes to show how good we are." He placed his foot onto Sonic's chest, "Got a camera?"

"Why? Want a shot of your ass getting kicked." Sonic's eyes opened and he grabbed Speed's foot. He pulled the hedgehog down and curled into a ball. Speed tried to stand, but Sonic revved up and smashed into Speed. Speed soared across the building and he slammed into a roof top door. It caved under the impact and he fell down the stairs. Sonic stood up, "Just you and me fake!"

Shadow smiled, "Time to find out who truly is the fake."

* * *

Leda woke up and found herself in a bedroom. She shook as she realized she was in her old room. She heard yelling from the living room down stairs, "No! Not here!" She curled into a ball in the far corner of the room. Her father was fighting with her mother. Her younger self had been gone for about a week. Just about now was when Speed had saved her from her would be rapist. In a couple of days, he would bring her back. The room around her filled with transparent images of her father molesting her. Leda tried to cover her eyes, but the sounds and images followed her.

Shadow and Sonic turned into blurs and clashed on the rooftop. Knuckles managed to hobble over to the fallen bat. He pulled her clear of the fight. He sat on the roof and watch the two hedgehogs clash. Shadow had hoped that the improvements he had gained from Luxor would outclass Sonic. But he was pleasantly surprised that Sonic was still up and fighting. An easy win would have tarnished his enjoyment. Punches and kicks were exchanged for a few moments, but then the two split apart. Both curled into a ball and smashed into each other. Over and over again the slammed into each other. A loud banging sound filled the rooftop. After about twenty impacts, Sonic fell down. He was brused and his quills were messed up. Shadow was on one knee and breathing hard, "Not bad! You're definitely worth being called my copy."

"Oh goodie!" Sonic pushed himself up, "And I thought this fight had a meaning!"

"It does! I will defeat you and take your soul to my father."

"Gerald!"

"No!" Shadow lunged at Sonic, "My true creator!"

"Shut up!" Knuckles had managed to jump up and smash his fist into Shadow's face. Shadow hit the roof and rolled away. Knuckles struggled to stand, "You thought I was out."

Speed erupted from the roof under them and knocked Sonic and Knuckles down. He landed next to Shadow, "And you thought I was out."

Shadow stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth, "It is time we got serious." Both hedgehogs leapt into the air and transformed into orbs of black light. The combined into one, Fusion!"

"Oh crap!" Sonic scrambled to his feet as the orb exploded.

A dark green hedgehog stood in front of him. His eyes glowing with black energy. He looked at the sharp spurs on his knuckles, "The name is Dusk!" He chuckled, "Any chance you thought you had just went out the window!" His voice was a dark version of Shadows. He held his palms apart and a black orb formed in-between them, "Time for a trip to The Nightmare Realm!" He threw the orb and it hit Sonic. A black vortex appeared in front of Sonic and he was sucked in. Knuckles gulped as the fused hedgehog glared at him, "Your next!" He raised his palms up, but then suddenly defused. Shadow looked at Speed with confusion, "What is wrong?" Speed vanished in a burst of black light. Shadow looked at Knuckles, cursed, and vanished.

* * *

Leda tried to turn away, but Regen held her fast. The scene had changed to her father slapping her down after her return. As the echidna pinned her down and started to rip her clothes off, Speed in his Sperk guise smashed through the living room window and pulled the echidna off. He hit him hard in the gut and tossed his to the floor. He bent down to Leda and spoke to her. Leda's father stood up behind Speed and pulled a knife from his pocket. Before Speed could react, Leda pulled his blaster from his holster and shot her father in the chest. Regen made Leda watch her father die, "So it was you who shot him. And to think all this time, Speed took the fall for that one."

Leda was in tears, "I just wanted it to stop." Regen laughed, but then vanished. Leda looked around and the area around her turned black.

Leda fell to the floor and looked up. Regen was lying on the floor with a smoking hole in his back. Speed was standing at the door way with his blaster in hand. He ran over and pulled Leda to her feet, "Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here!"

Speed and Leda made their way to the teleportation pad. Luxor was waiting for them, "Leaving my son!"

"Stow it! Regen was operating on your orders." Speed point his gun at him, "I told you that if I didn't like what was going on here, I would leave!"

Luxor sighed, "I understand your feelings."

"Shut up! Move or be moved!" Speed's arm wavered. The power up he had gotten had passed.

Luxor shrugged, "I see!" He waved his hand and black needles of energy appeared, "This girl has tainted your mind! I will kill her for you!" The needles shot toward Leda. Speed wasted no effort and blocked the attack. The needles impaled him in the back. "Fool!"

Leda held Speed up as he fell forward, "Speed!"

"Sorry! I broke my promise!"

"What is he babbling about?" Luxor was very annoyed, but curious.

Leda hugged Speed hard, "When we decided to become an item, I made him promise to outlive me. Even if it was only for one day. I didn't want to be alone."

Luxor sighed, "How truly pathetic! I guess I gave him too much credit." Luxor pointed at Leda's head, "Don't fret! You will be with his shortly." As he was about to fire an energy bolt, both Leda and Speed vanished, "What?"

Shadow walked up and bowed, "I couldn't let you destroy my brother's wife."

Luxor managed a small smile, "Very well! I will let her live."

"Thank you, father!"

* * *

Sally walked through the Knothole Park. She rubbed her swollen belly, "How am I going to tell Sonic?"

She nearly jumped ten feet in the air as Leda appeared with Speed in a burst of light. Leda collapsed under the weight of Speed, "Please help me!"

Sonic woke up and found himself in a grassy field. The grass was gray and the sky was black. Sonic stood up and looked around the dark landscape, "I'm going to be late for dinner!"

* * *

Leda passed out on the floor next to Speed's bed. She had cried herself out cold. Doctor Quack had just given her the news. Speed had died!


	6. Resurrection

Leda was sitting on her knees in front of Speed's grave. The hard buried him a few days ago with The Sword of Chaos. The echidna wanted to try and move on, but she could bear to leave him. Sally walked up behind her, "Sooner or latter you have to let him go." Knuckles had come to Knothole and told everyone everything that happened at Station Square, but Sally held no malice toward Speed or Leda.

Leda stood up, "I can't! He was the only one who ever cared about me."

"I can't believe that. What about your family?"

Leda gave the princess a hardened look, "My father abused me and my mother hit me. I had no family." She ran out of the graveyard.

Sally tried to give chase, but the baby in her kicked. Sally threw up, "Oh crap! Not now!" She grabbed the signal device Doctor Quack had given her and turned it on. She collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Sonic walked across the grassy field he had landed in and found himself at the edge of a dark forest. The trees had black bark and gray leaves, "Well this place just screams gothic!" The blue hedgehog walked into the woods carefully. It wasn't his style, but he wasn't stupid enough to run headlong into any forest this creepy. As he reached a small clearing, dark shadows shot around the trees. Sonic tightened his fist, "And I thought I was going to bored." There were four of them total. Each one leapt from the trees and landed in a circle formation around Sonic. They were his height and looked like black lizards with sharp claws. The drool that dripped from their mouths ate into the ground like acid. Sonic chuckled, "Ok! Maybe not that bored." The four lizards lunged at Sonic and he jumped up. They slammed into each other and fell to the ground. Sonic landed on the ground next to the pile of lizards. Their own drool ate away at each other's scales. Sonic shrugged, "At least their stupid!"

* * *

Shadow knelt in front of Luxor, "What is thy bidding my father!"

Luxor smiled, "You have grown much my son!" He opened his hand out and held a black orb in his hand, "Take this and go to my realm! Sonic is there!"

"I know! Why did you have me send him there?"

"Sonic's soul is pure! Almost too pure for my use. The Nightmare Realm will slowly blacken his soul and allow me to stay in this realm forever. Only then can I purge this world."

Shadow nodded, "And the reason for my intervention?"

"There are rebels in my world. Small and number and not much of a threat, but I can't let Sonic come in contact with them. With their help, he might save his soul and ruin my chance to come here permanently."

Shadow stood up, "I will leave at once!"

"Good! Don't kill him, just weaken him!" Shadow nodded again and left. Luxor reached into his robe and pulled out a gray metal watch, "The children should be in this world by now." He replaced the watch, "One more month!"

* * *

Doctor Quack nearly lost his mind, "Ten births in one day!" The strange thing was is that they were all girls. He tried to figure out how it all happened. The children were healthy, but how could this have happened under his nose. He had given Amy Rose an examination a few days before she attacked Sonic. She wasn't pregnant then. She and Bunnie were back to normal thou. The duck sighed and tossed his glasses on his desk, "Just once I would like to have a normal day."

* * *

The robed figure looked down at the hospital, "My master's plan is working. Soon the cancer of these beings will be wiped away." He noticed Leda walking down an alley, "A loose end!" He jumped from the roof and landed behind her, "Lady Leda!"

The echidna turned toward him, "What!"

Lightning shot from his eyes and blasted Leda down, "My master wishes for you to die!"

Leda tried to crawl away, but the hooded figure blasted her again, "Speed!"

"He isn't going to protect you anymore! I will make you suffer for what he has done." He held up his hand and Leda floated up. He shot his hand forward and Leda flew into a brick wall and fell to the ground. The robed figure pulled out a glowing red seed, "Your turn!"

The echidna rolled onto her back and sighed, "I'm sorry! I am weak!"

"Would you stow that talk! You're stronger than you think."

"Speed?"

"Duh!"

"But you're dead!"

"Do you want me to come back? I might not be the same, but I will if you want me too."

The robed figure chuckled. To him, she was talking to herself, '_Guess I hit her harder than I thought._'

"I need you! I love you!"

"All right! I will be become the demon one more time."

* * *

Shadow found himself in a dark castle. Several robed figures stood waiting for orders. The hedgehog smiled, "I have finally found my true calling." He walked to the stone balcony. He looked at the dark landscape, "Find Sonic and bring him to me! The one who brings him to me will be rewarded and have my graduate." The robed figures bowed and vanished. Shadow breathed the air in, "Soon!"

* * *

Leda hobbled to Speed's grave and fell down next to it. The robed figure took enjoyment in watching her struggle, "Time to end this!" As he reached for her, the grave exploded. He jumped back as a crimson glowing hedgehog jumped from the hole, "Imposable!" The hedgehog rushed forward and shot his fist into the robed figure's face. He yelled out as the sharp spurs punched out his eyes, "You manic! What have you done?" The hedgehog looked at the blood on his dirty glove and chuckled. The robed figure tried to run, but kept tripping. The hedgehog grabbed a wooden cross that had adorned a grave and impaled the robed figure in the back. He slumped to the ground.

"What happened!" Leda sat up, "Oh my!" The crimson hedgehog looked at her with glowing crimson eyes. He walked over and knelt next to the hole. He pulled out his sword from the grave and held it out to her. Leda slowly took the sword, "Speed!" The hedgehog smiled, but said nothing! Leda dropped the sword and hugged him tightly, "I missed you!" She let go and noticed Speed looking around the distance. He was looking for targets, "Oh no! The berserker system! You let it revive you!" He nodded. She stepped back, "Infect me!" Speed stood up and shook his head. Leda grabbed his arms, "Please! I want to share this with you. Maybe you can return to normal if you let some of the energy go!" Speed picked up the sword and held it out with the blade pointed down. Leda held the handle with Speed and he placed his fingers on her forehead. Speed's eyes glowed brighter and Leda was surrounded by crimson light.

* * *

Sonic walked into what looked like the remains of a village. The place was run down and there were more than a few skeletons. He ran around the village, but found nothing alive except some rats. He shrugged and started to move on, but a robed figure stood in his way. Sonic sighed, "You want to go a round."

The figure tossed the robe away and reviled himself as a gray fox. He wore black hunting garb and held a large axe in his hand. He swung it around, "My name is Wei! I have orders to take you to my master."

Sonic chuckled, "Big and badder have said the same thing. But if you want to try!"

"I do!" Wei ran forward and swung the axe.

Sonic jumped up and landed on the flat part of the blade, "You missed!" Wei pulled the axe away and Sonic landed on the ground. He smiled and black lightning erupted from his body. He grew in size and muscle mass. He now stood a good foot taller than Sonic, "Sorry!" Wei slammed the axe down with more speed and power. Sonic managed to dodge and the axe caused the ground cracked. Sonic curled into a ball and rolled away as Wei continued swinging. Sonic couldn't believe how fast he had become. Sonic suddenly stopped and rolled forward. Before Wei could counter, Sonic uncurled and smashed his feet into the fox's jaw. To Sonic's dismay, the fox just stepped back and rubbed his chin, "Want to be friends."

"No!" Wei tossed his axe and spun in the air. Sonic jumped to the side, but Wei's fist met him. Sonic was sent flying through the air and smashed into a hut. He landed on a table and rolled to the floor. He landed next to a skeleton and he quickly moved away. Wei crashed through the wall and the hut collapsed on top of them. Sonic spin dashed out of the rubble of the hut and landed on a log.

"Guess I win!"

"Not yet!" Another robed figure walked up.

"Do you guys get good deals on those things?"

He tossed off the robe and reviled himself to be a brown dog, "I am Bonz, the necromancer!" He held his hands up high, "Awaken my army of dead and capture this live one!" Every skeleton in the area suddenly stood up and began to move toward Sonic. To make matters worst, Wei erupted out of the rubble and stood next to Bonz.

Sonic gulped, "I need a vacation!"


	7. Allies or Enemies

Sonic's eyes looked all over the place for an escape route, but it was either an army of skeletons, a nut job with a very large axe, or a whacked out wizard. Sonic glanced up and saw some vultures fly over head, "I'll take the birds." He bent his legs down, "See ya!" He launched himself skyward. Wei ran in and cut the log Sonic had been standing on in half. Sonic grabbed a tree branch and swung clear. He landed behind the circle of skeletons, "Well it has been a blast. We really should do this again some time." Sonic shot toward the forest.

Bonz flung his arm up and the skeletons broke apart. They flew past Sonic and formed a large wall in front of him. Sonic curled into a ball and rammed it. The sound of bones snapping filled the air as Sonic tried to spin through the wall. Bonz chuckled and clenched his fist. The wall collapsed onto Sonic. Bonz signaled Wei, "Make sure his is alive!" The fox nodded and ran toward the pile. He slammed his axe into the ground and started digging. After a few moments, he pulled Sonic's limp form from the pile and tossed it onto the ground. Bonz walked up and checked him, "Good! I was afraid I over did it." Sonic was covered in cuts and gashes, but alive.

Wei bent down to pick the hedgehog up, but stopped when Bonz fell down. Several arrows were imbedded into his back. Wei went for his axe, but a blue pulse of energy blasted the axe into the air. It spun in mid-air and landed on the ground a few feet away. Three mammals walked into the village clearing. A female hedgehog held a bow and a male rabbit held a staff. The one in the middle stepped forward. He was human. Bright red hair, light skin, and piercing green eyes. Wei looked from the group to his axe. He lunged for the axe, but the human thrusted his palms out and a blue energy blast shot Wei down. The fox started to run for the woods. The hedgehog drew four arrows from her quiver and took aim with her bow. She shot all the arrows at the same time and they dropped the huge fox. The human nodded, "Bring the blue one.

* * *

King Max Acorn rubbed his eyes as he sat at his desk. He had hopped to go on vacation with his wife for a well-deserved week off, but the kingdom crazy. First several members of the Freedom Fighters go crazy and attack their friends. Then ten women, including his daughter suddenly get pregnant at the same time and have their children within one month. Knuckles comes in injured, Speed's grave seems to have been destroyed, and finally a security team finds a human male impaled in the back with a wooden cross. And with all this going on, Sonic is still missing. The squirrel sat back in his chair, "I worry that no matter what we do, this world of ours is circling the drain."

A figure in the corner shadow nods his head, "Of course this world is circling the drain. It is sick!"

"What are the odds that we can make it well again?"

"Better than most would give it." The figure walked from the shadows. He was a pale human with scraggly blue hair, "But there are obstacles in the way of the cure."

The king nodded, "There are always obstacles. But the true question is what are they?"

"They will revile themselves shortly. And when they do, together, we will eradicate them and purify this world."

The king smiled, "Peace will finally rule this land. I look forward to seeing it."

"You will!"

The king shook the man's hand, "I knew hiring you, as an advisor was a good idea, Luxor!"

The man bowed, "Just trying to help the cause of peace."

"You are!" The king looked to the Seal of Acorns on the wall behind him, "Soon, this will be the symbol of this world. And the people will be able to rest easy."

Luxor hid his smirk, '_There will be peace old man, but it won't be your seal that will wave high. It will be mine!_'

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes. He was in a cave, or something similar. He was covered in some large furs. He sat up and found himself bandaged up. Brown rabbit that had rescued him from the village was sitting cross-legged on the other side of the room. He wore what Sonic recognized a fighting gi and had black cloth wrapped around his eyes. He turned his head toward Sonic's direction, "You have finally woken up! We were worried."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days!"

"Dang!" Sonic tossed off the furs and found his sneakers, socks, and gloves sitting next to him. He put them on and stood up, "Well thanks!" As he walked past the rabbit, the rabbit's handpicked up the wooden staff next to him and he raised it up to block Sonic's path. Sonic stepped back, "Want a tip?"

The rabbit stood up and smiled, "There is no need to leave. You are among friends."

"Well that is left to be considered." The human and hedgehog walked in.

The rabbit shrugged, "I fail to see why we can't consider him a friend. He was being attacked by Luxor's troops."

The human sighed, "Razor! You're a little too naive."

"But Blaze, I can sense his aura. He is pure!"

Blaze sighed, "I respect your insight! But I will decide whom we trust."

The hedgehog pulled Sonic aside, "Sorry about them!" The two continued to argue as she lead Sonic out of the room and down a cave like corridor, "My name Nina!"

"Sonic! So what is going on here?"

"You have been pulled or thrown into this realm."

"Why? I remember a battle with some of my friends and they sent me here."

"The dark wizard, Luxor has been conquering other realms for several hundred years. Everyone here are the only survivors from the other realms. We have banded together to try and take Luxor down, but so far, we have failed."

Sonic nodded, "So are you the descendants of the first ones here?"

Nina stopped walking. Sonic gulped as she started to tear up. "We can't have children here. If we do, the nature of this realm will quickly turn them into violent evil creatures."

"I'm sorry!"

Nina wiped her eyes, "Don't be! We just have to try harder to free us from this place."

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry! With me on your side, the enemy hasn't got a chance."

* * *

Sally sat in the castle garden, watching her four-year-old play with a blue ball. She had just gotten out of a long series of test that she and her daughter would have to go through for a while. The speed of the growth of the child and her recovery has a lot of people worried. The others had it just as rough. Amy and Bunnie acted like the crazy behavior never happened and they are just glad their daughters are well. Sally sighed, she wished she could be happy, but Sonic was still missing, and the one person she could talk to had also vanished. Knuckles had returned to Angel Island, but promised to return. "Princess Sally!"

Sally turned her head and saw Luxor walking toward the bench, "Advisor Luxor!"

The man smiled, "Luxor will do! My title is only necessary when I am at the king's side." He sat down next to her and watched the small child playing, "I see that you child is growing well."

"People still worry about her growth rate."

"I wouldn't! Just be happy that you have a child." Luxor stood up, "Times of happiness and joy are rare these days. Treasure the ones you have."

"Sonic is gone, Tails is still acting savage, Speed's body was stolen, and my friend Leda has vanished."

Luxor gently took her hand and kissed it, "Take care my princess and keep your hopes up! Only if you do that, will your friends and loved ones come back to you."

"Thank you!"

Luxor bowed and started to walk away. He stopped, "Oh and what is your daughter's name."

"Sonia!"

"A very beautiful name. Be well my princess!" Luxor walked out of the castle. He walked passed the graveyard and looked at the giant hole and smashed tombstone, "So you preferred the walking dead to a peaceful sleep. I hope Shadow has more brains than you did." He vanished in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Shadow walked to the large black dragon that sat in the main stable. He was flanked by two black echidnas in red battle armor. He himself was dressed in black armor and he carried a black helmet. He mounted the dragon and sat on the saddle in-between the dragon's wings. His bodyguards got onto smaller dragons on either side of his. The dragons walked out of the stable and into the nightlight. Squads of men in hooded robes and men in light armor waited for the dragons to walk up. Shadow raised his fist into the sky, "We know where the rebels are hiding. Tonight we will crush them under our feet and bring order to this realm." The men below cheered and mounted their horses and carriages. Shadow put his helmet on and the dragon took flight. He smiled to himself, "Tonight Sonic, we decide who is the true hedgehog around here."


	8. Death of a hero, rise of a Demon

Luxor sat in his castle in the Nightmare Realm. He hated having to return his realm every five hours for an eight-hour stay, but he didn't have the power he needed to remain in the other realm. He sat in his throne and stirred a goblet of wine with his finger, "The other realm is so colorful and full of life. Oh how I wish I could just drain it all away right now." He picked up his goblet, "Shadow will engage Sonic and the rebels in about three days. Squashing the rebels shouldn't be difficult, but that blur rodent does have a knack for surviving the odds." He took a sip of his wine, "Even if Shadow losses, he should take the fight out of him." He finished the drink, "Either way, I will have the soul that will free me from this place and allow me to conquer the other realm." He sat up and walked to a large round mirror in a blood colored frame. Luxor placed his hand on the frame, "Devlin! Your master calls you!"

The image of Luxor in the mirror twisted into a black vortex and reformed with an echidna's face, "Yes my master!" The echidna was gray with dark purple eyes.

"The time has come to gather my flock! Go to Knothole and bring me the children. Their final metamorphism will start in a week. I need them here to complete the ritual."

"I hear and I obey!" The image returned too normal.

Luxor smiled, "I love it when the plans come together so easily."

* * *

Sally tucked her daughter into bed and tucked her in. The girl now looked like a six-year-old. The squirrel was worried at the fast rate Sonia was growing. She looked out the window. The sky was dark and cloudy. A fog had rolled in as well. Sally shrugged, "Bad weather!" She kissed Sonia's forehead and walked out of the room. She had herself moved to another part of the place with an extra bedroom. She changed into her nightgown and laid down. She pulled out the photo of Sonic she had under her pillow, "Please come back to me! I need you!"

* * *

Sonic pulled on the light armor that was provided for him. Nina handed him a pair of battle daggers, "I think these weapons will be to your liking."

Sonic held up the daggers. Almost as long as his forearm, he figure they had to hold them with their blades down for better blocking and attacking, "These aren't really my style."

Nina sighed, "Our scouts told us that Luxor's army was on its way. Whatever way you fought in your realm, you must fight to the finish here." Sonic hated to admit it, but he nodded.

Blaze stuck his head into the armory, "We got one hour! Lets move!"

Blaze led them into a cave-like room. Several different mammals stood around a large table. Blaze stood at the lead, "All right! Let's gets this over with. Our scouts have spotted five squads of ground troops, a squad of archers, a squad of sorcerers, and five dragons have been spotted."

Sonic raised his hand, "How many is in a squad?"

"Twelve! That makes eighty-four to our ten. Of course we haven't factored in the dragons or their riders." Blaze rubbed his eyes, "This is where we make our stand. Even if we lose, we will make Luxor remember this day." The entire room cheered."

* * *

Shadow flew over the cave entrance as ten mammals ran out of it. He chuckled, "Fools!" He signaled to his wingman, "Kill them all except the blue hedgehog. He is mine!" The wingman saluted and flew off to give out the orders. Shadow angled his dragon downward and flew in close to the group. Nina and two others shot arrows at him. Shadow patted the dragon's back as the arrows bounced off, "Have fun!" The dragon spat out flame and the group scattered. The black hedgehog leapt off the dragon and landed on the ground near Sonic. Both hedgehogs waved off their allies and started to walk away. Shadow smiled, "Going commando?"

"Didn't peg you as knight!"

"It is just to appease my allies." Shadow drew his sword from his waist sheath and tossed the sheath away, "We will finish this Sonic!"

Sonic stood ready, "Sounds good!" Both hedgehogs lunged at each other and swung their blades. The sound of metal on metal filled the area as both the hedgehogs and the forces near them fought. Shadow's sword was longer and he swung it swiftly, but Sonic's weapons were more flexible and he easily blocked each attack. Sonic crossed his blades and blocked Shadow's slash. Sonic had to drop to one knee under the force of the blow, "Gotten some muscle there!"

"Unlike you, I constantly seek ways to improve my fighting ability. I don't depend on quick feet to always win me the fight." Shadow kicked Sonic down and tired to impale him. Sonic rolled away as Shadow slammed the sword down. Before Shadow could even attempt to pull out the sword, Sonic lashed out with his blades and sliced into Shadow's armor. Despite the hard metal of the armor, Sonic's blades managed to cut deep into it. Shadow jumped back and pulled the chest plate off, "Not bad!"

Sonic smiled, "I can fight just as well as you can."

Shadow pulled two knives from his boots, "I'm not out yet!" Sonic expected Shadow to use the knives to match his daggers as he ran at him. Sonic jumped to the side, but Shadow suddenly turned and threw both of them. Sonic knocked one down, but the other hit the guard on his left dagger. Sonic had to drop it before the knife hit his arm. Shadow grabbed his sword and lunged at Sonic. Both off them swung with all of their might. The blades connected with a loud clang. They froze as the blades cracked and broke apart. Both hedgehogs dropped the handles of their respective weapons, shrugged and went at each other with their fists. Sonic's was more agile, but Shadow somehow managed to increase his strength and speed almost instantly and slammed Sonic to the ground. Shadow's eyes glowed with dark light as he picked Sonic up, "Finally; I will rise above you in power." He tossed Sonic down.

Sonic stood up, "You really need a girl!" Shadow ignored him and rushed him. Both hedgehogs vanished into blue and black blurs. They clashed in midair. After several moments, Shadow fell down and hit the ground hard. Sonic fell from the sky and landed on Shadow. The air rushed out of Shadow's lungs as Sonic hit his chest and jumped off. Sonic took a few labored breaths, "Uncle?"

Shadow stood up, "Never!" Sonic shrugged and curled into a ball. He spun in place and shot at Shadow like a bullet. Shadow grabbed the broken blade of his sword and thrusted forward. There was a strange sound. The blade had pierced Sonic's chest. Somehow, Shadow had thrusted at the right time. Sonic glared at the blade as he fell to the ground. Blood flowed from his mouth and the wound. Shadow fell to a sitting position, "I did it! I won!" Shadow starred at his bloody hands, "But why don't I feel like I won?"

* * *

Sally suddenly shot up to a sitting position. Sweat stuck to her fur. She stood up and put her silk robe on, "What brought that on?" She pushed her hair out of her eyes and walked to Sonia's room. She found the door open. The squirrel slowly walked in and found a figure in a black robe. He was bent over her daughter. Sally tackled him to the floor, "Who are you?"

The gray echidna's dark purple eyes narrowed, "My name is Devlin!" He tossed Sally off him, "And I have come for the girl."

"She is my daughter! I won't let you take her."

Devlin chuckled, "She is my master's daughter. You were nothing more than a host." Sally froze at hearing his words. Deep in her mind, she knew it was true. The echidna walked over to the bed, "I have taken the others. You my dear are the last." The child stirred and woke up. Devlin reached into his robe and pulled out a fist full of white powder, "It is best if you sleep for the trip."

Sally jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Leave her alone!"

Devlin pulled on her arms as they cut off his air supply. He thrashed around and backed out of the bedroom. He looked around franticly and finally smashed his back and Sally against a bookshelf. Sally lost her grip and Devlin managed to move as she fell to the floor and the bookshelf fell on her. Devlin rubbed his throat and took a few deep breaths, "Bitch!"

"Mommy!" Sonia ran over and pounded her little fist on the fallen bookshelf, "Are you all right mommy?"

Devlin reached for the child, "You're coming with me."

"No!" The child ran from his grip, but she fell down.

Devlin smiled and started to toss the powder, "Your mine!"

"Back off!" Leda appeared in the balcony. She wore a jet-black outfit and a crimson trench coat. Her fur had changed from red to crimson. She sported a pair of mirrored sunglasses.

Devlin turned his head toward her, "You have a death wish!"

Leda shrugged, "Sure!" She drew a small blaster from her gun belt and blasted the powder. It smoked and turned to ash. As Devlin tossed it away, she shot forward and punched Devlin hard in the face. Devlin hit the wall and Leda was quick to grab his robe and toss him toward the balcony. As he stood up, Leda's fist sparked with crimson energy, "Sperk Shot!" She threw a punch and a beam of energy shot from her fist and knocked the echidna off the balcony. Leda started to move to continue the fight, but she felt a small tug on her coat.

"Please help my mommy!" Leda looked at the child for a few minutes. She glanced at the balcony. "Please!" Leda sighed and picked up the bookshelf. She tossed it away. Sonia pushed on her mother, but she didn't move. "Mommy!"

Leda checked her pulse, "She'll live! Most likely a concussion." Leda ran to the balcony, "I'll take her to get help after I kill this idiot." She jumped off the balcony and landed in the garden seventy feet below. As she landed, Devlin shot out of a bush and tossed a fist size orb attached to a rope. The orb shattered Leda's glasses and revolved around her. Devlin pulled the rope tight and had Leda bound. Leda blinked to get some of the blood out of her eyes. He glasses had cut her forehead as they shattered, "Let me go!"

Devlin shoved her into the castle wall, "Why should I?"

"He gets jealous if another man tries to tie me up."

"Who!" Leda smiled and Devlin slowly turned his head. The bushes and flowers died off as a crimson hedgehog walked up toward them. He was dressed like Leda. Small arcs of crimson energy shot from his body. Devlin gulped, "Sperk! But you're dead!"

Sperk pulled off his sunglasses and his eyes glowed in the night, "Death is the end of the path of light. I simply turned around and walked back toward the beginning." Sperk's voice was dark and forbidding.

Leda smiled, "Your going to die now you know that."

Devlin looked from Leda to Sperk, "Ah crap!"


	9. Speed vs Sperk

Shadow sat on his bed, staring at his hands. His forces had crushed the rebels and he had finally defeated Sonic, but he felt despair and hatred. "What have I done?" Shadow tightened his hands into fist, "I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted him to know that I was better than he was." Shadow stood up and looked out his window, "Speed, Sonic, and all of those people, dead. Sonic kept trying to befriend me even while I was trying to take him down. Speed offered to be my brother." Shadow closed his eyes and his body shook, " I have lost everything that meant anything to me." Shadow walked to his bed and grabbed the orb Luxor had given him, "I will return to the Mobian Realm and confess. I will make amends for what I have done." He held up the orb and lighting shot from it and opened a black vortex in front of him, "First I must get Rouge's soul back to her." He leapt into the vortex and it shut behind him.

* * *

Speed opened his eyes and found himself lying on a cold metal floor. He sat up, "Where am I?"

"In my lair!" An old man sat at a computer consol.

"And does the lair owner have a name?"

"Lazar!"

"The dark wizard Lazar?"

"That was another lifetime." The old man stroked his long graybeard, "I see my brother has started again."

"Started what?"

"Long ago, I decided to seal my dark powers in to a crystal computer. My younger brother thought it was foolish and tried to steal it. I caught him and sealed him in a sick realm. The realm was half-dead and there were little materials for him to build. I thought he was effectively removed from this world."

Speed chuckled, "Guess he found away."

"Yes! He found a way to temporally escape from his realm. He gathered dark followers and used pure souls to make his stay permanent. He would strip the planet of its resources and use it to infuse his realm. I would have intervened, but he stayed far from my reach."

The green hedgehog shrugged and walked to the old man, "Why not stop him now?"

"My power must never be activated again. As soon as this threat is gone, I plan to go back into my slumber. I have a way for you and your friends to beat Luxor, but time is short. His power grows."

Speed moved to lean on the consol, but he fell through it. He shot to his feet and jumped back, "What in the heck happened?"

"Your just a spirit. A ghost if you will."

"Where is my body?"

"The berserker system has taken it over. It is lost!"

"Why?"

Lazar rubbed his eyes, "I developed the berserker system long ago to make the ultimate killing machine. When Robotnik managed to steal my computer, he downloaded it and tried to make it into his weapon. Unfortunately for you, the system has developed a mind of its own. I managed to pluck your soul from the body before it could be tainted by it. I have a temporary body for you. After you retrieve the item I need you to get, it should become permanent."

"Item?"

"Back before I was born, five items of incredible power were hidden around the globe. Legend tells of five warriors who would rise up and defeat a great evil. And since my brother is more evil than Robotnik, I figure it is time. Once you have gotten your item, your body will become permanent."

Speed nodded, "Sounds good! Who are the other four?"

"Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow!" Speed opened his mouth to speak, but Lazar pointed to a metal sphere hovering a few feet away, "I will handle them. Go!" Speed shrugged and stood under the sphere. Lazar pressed some buttons and a blue bolt of light shot from the sphere and Speed glowed blue for a few minutes and returned to normal. Lazar smiled, "That body should last for about four hours. Plenty of time to retrieve you're item." Lazar hit a few controls, "You must head for Angel Island. I believe the item there is perfect for you." Speed vanished. " Good luck!"

Speed appeared in his headquarters on Bounty Hunter Island. The body he had was his, but before his enhancements by Robotnik. No spurs, no expandable quills, and no super speed or strength. Speed chuckled, "Sorry Lazar, but I am not leaving my wife with that monster."

* * *

Shadow snuck into the inner sanctum of Luxor on the Ark. He had timed his so called father's timetable and knew this was the time he was in the other realm. He picked up the marble sized purple sphere. He smiled and slipped it under his glove, "Now to get you to your body!" He snuck out of the room and ran down the hall. He hid in a shadow as two robbed individuals walked by. He straightened the bag that hung from his shoulder. He wished the orb had more teleportation abilities. He carefully walked down a corridor and entered the teleporter room. If he still had his dark power, he could have gone straight to Knothole. He smiled to himself, he was glad to be rid of them. He set it for the Station Square link and jumped onto the pad, "Time to make things right." He vanished and reappeared in the old military base in the Mystic Ruins. Shadow walked to the exit, but a dark bolt blasted him down. He pushed himself up and looked to his attacker, "Saber!"

A yellow hedgehog walked into view, "Master Luxor thought you would betray him. I'm glad he asked me to capture you."

Shadow chuckled, "You think you can beat me. Even without my dark powers, I am more than a match for you."

* * *

Leda pushed Sperk against a tree. It had taken a full two seconds to snap the echidna's neck. They waited a few minutes for medical help to arrive and then took off to the woods. Leda wanted Sperk so bad. Their lips fought each other for several minutes. As Sperk's hands began to wander, a dagger impaled the tree. Leda recognized it and jumped out of the way. Sperk simply pulled out the dagger. It exploded. A green version of Sperk walked into the area. Sperk walked out of the smoke and lunged at his copy. He fell through it.

"A hologram!" Leda looked up as the real one jumped from the top of a tree and aimed a pair of blaster pistols at Sperk.

Sperk turned to the hedgehog, "You....die!"

Speed smiled, "Stop making my body ugly." Sperk lunged at Speed and he opened fire. The red bolts from the blasters just singed on the crimson aura around Sperk. Sperk slammed Speed out of the forest and he hit the sidewalk on the edge of the kingdom hard. He hobbled to his feet, "I miss my super strength."

Sperk stepped out of the woods, "I will kill you!"

Speed cursed himself from dropping his blasters, "How about a game of cards?" Sperk cracked his knuckles and Speed finally saw what it was like facing himself in this form, "I have been a real jerk." Leda just watched from the distance. She didn't have a clue who was who."

"Die!" Sperk moved at lighting speed and punched Speed hard in the jaw. Before he hit the ground, Sperk curled into a ball and slammed him into a building. Speed bounced off the wall and landed on the ground. He couldn't move his body. Sperk drew his sword, "I don't know who you are, but your finished." Sperk raised the sword high and swung down hard. The sword hit Speed's chest, but it didn't cut. It started to crack. Before Sperk could move, it exploded. Both hedgehogs were sent flying through the air. Sperk landed several feet away and Speed landed near Leda. The echidna walked slowly toward him, but he shot to his feet.

"My sword!" He looked at the sharp spurs on his knuckles. He smiled, "I'm back! My body!" He jumped in the air and whooped with joy, "All right!" He looked toward his loner body and saw it start to disintegrate, "He really met temporary." The berserker system had been transferred to the temp body and it to was dieing off. "I'm free!" Speed turned to his wife, "Miss me?" Leda fainted. "Guess so!"

* * *

Shadow jumped behind some controls as Saber shot dark bolts around it. Shadow held his broken arm as he tried to come up with a plan. Saber was a lot stronger than he thought. Shadow cursed himself, he had grown dependant on the dark powers he once had. Shadow spotted an air vent and quickly dived for it. Saber tried to blast him, but Shadow managed to get into the vent before he was blasted. Saber ran to the vent, but Shadow's feet met him as he tried to jump in. Saber fell back and Shadow jumped out of the vent, "I don't run!" Shadow tackled him down and ran to a pile of old storage boxes. Saber jumped up and fired a bolt. Shadow slid down and the bolt blasted the boxes. The started to tip toward him. Shadow heard Saber scream as the boxes fell on him. Shadow didn't waste time in leaving; he had more important things to do.

* * *

Jiece18: Just to let you know, Lazar came from the Sonic Cartoon!


	10. The forces arrive

Speed sank his sharp spurs into the last bit of stone and reached the top of Sky Sanctuary! He sat down on the ledge and took a break. He wished he had taken his ship, but for some stupid reason, his ship couldn't seem to make it up this high. He laid down and listened to the wind. Leda had locked herself in his cabin on the ship and refused to talk to him. He wasn't sure if she was mad, or embarrassed about his body being possessed. He sighed, "Better get moving!" He pushed himself to his feet and looked at the stone archway. It was the entrance to some kind of chamber. He pulled on his trench coat and kept his left hand on his blaster. He walked in slowly. The chamber was only about ten feet long and wide. The ceiling was covered in old cobwebs. Speed spotted a glowing yellow stone imbedded into the far wall. He approached it slowly, his boots echoing in the chamber. He reached out and tapped the stone. It shimmered as he touched it, but did nothing else. Speed looked around and shrugged, "Seems harmless enough." He grasped the fist size stone with both hands and pulled. It took a few pulls, but it finally ripped free. Sparks filled the room as Speed stepped out, "Ok!" He ran toward the exit, but the sparks blasted him down. Darkness filled Speed's sight as he gripped the stone.

* * *

King Max stood in full armor as Luxor activated the huge thirty-foot tall gateway. The nine girls that Luxor had used to spawn his children. They were sealed in green orbs and their souls powered the machine. Luxor wanted to use Sally as well, but he figured he'd wait until he had full control of the king first. A black vortex appeared in the gateway and troops began to walkout. Thirty-foot soldiers of a verity of races dressed in brown fighting outfits and light armor. Sixty heavy troops in large black armor. Thirty sorcerers in black robes and forty female archers. The last thing to come out was three large black dragons. Luxor pointed to the largest of the three, "That will be your mount my lord."

"Excellent! With your troops combined with my own, we will finally rid the world of Robotnik."

Luxor bowed, "And with him gone, you may began your rule of peace."

The King walked over and let two solders lifter him and onto his dragon. Luxor had implanted the skill into his mind. The King drew The Sword of Acorns, "To battle!"

Luxor waited until all the troops had left. He turned to a shadow, "Bring me the final girl!" A figure in the shadow nodded.

* * *

Sonia tripped on a root and fell down. She was now eighteen and had to get away from Knothole. Just a few hours ago she found herself standing over her mother's bed with a knife in her hand. For some reason, she had this desire to kill her. She had managed to resist, but she had to get away from her mother. The closer she was to her, the more the desire over took her. The squirrel only had her boots and vest, but she couldn't go back. As she stood up, a strong force knocked her down. She looked back to see Bunnie, or at least a version of her. This one was decked out in a leather bodysuit and had a Thorn whip wrapped around her waist. She pushed back her long ears, "Please resist! I can inflict more pain that way."

Sonia slowly stood up, "Renee! Don't do this! We were born from the same batch."

Renee uncoiled the whip, "Wrong! Our father blessed me. You area misfit, but dear old dad doesn't wish to leave one of his children behind." She snapped the whip, "But he did say by any means necessary!" She swung the whip, but Shadow appeared and blocked it. The whip dug into his arm, but did little to him.

"Is there a problem here?"

Renee smirked, "Not really!"

A pink hedgehog in a similar outfit walked out of the forest with a large hammer in her hands, "Father will be please with us if we brought him you."

Sonia stepped closer to shadow, "Reka!"

Shadow glanced at both of the girls, "Any other man would love this, but I prefer a more one on one confutation." Shadow picked up Sonia, "Hold on!" He bent his knees and jumped over Reka's head. Before she could react, Shadow ran into the woods. The girls quickly gave purist.

* * *

Max landed his dragon ahead of the troops. Robotropolis was only a mile away and he could see Robotnik's defenses powering up. He signaled to the flag guy that rode the dragon next to him. He waved his twin flags that signaled the troops to advance. Max kicked his dragon and it took flight, "To victory!"

* * *

Shadow came to a stop in front of The Power Ring Pool. He let Sonia down and he sat down on a fallen log. Sonia sat next to him, "Thanks!"

"Forget it!" Shadow nursed his arm, "Damn! Must have been some poison or something on that whip." He saw tears in Sonia's eyes. He sighed, "Don't bother crying. It won't get you anywhere."

"But I have no place to call home. I don't want to be with this father that they saw I have and I want to kill my mom."

Shadow nodded, "You didn't receive the infusion of dark energy when you reached your final growth. So you aren't evil. The desires to kill you mother comes from the fact your little more than a clone of her." Sonia stopped crying, but the information did little to raise her spirits.

"Well this is cute!" Reka shot from the forest and slammed her hammer down. Shadow managed to pull Sonia away as the hammer crushed the log. Renee jumped onto Reka's shoulders and then leapt into the air. She lashed out with her whip and got Shadow's leg. She spun around and amazingly picked Shadow up. After a few passes, the whip let go of his leg and Shadow fell into the pool. He tried to swim, but whatever poison that was on the whip, started to paralyze him. He sank to the bottom and did his best to hold his breath. He spotted a glowing blue light coming from nearby. With the last of his strength he reached out and grabbed the source. He blanked out.

Sonia stepped back as the two girls converged on her. Renee snapped her whip in front of Sonia's face. She fell down and Reka held her down with her boot, "Your defender is dead and you will join us or die!"

Sonia shook her head, "I will never join you."

Reka held up her hammer, "Then die!" Before she could swing a pillar of water shot from the pool and blasted her away. Renee gulped as the pillar grew ten feet into the air and a hedgehog stood on top of it. He looked like Shadow, but his fur and quills were aqua blue and the red parts had turned aqua green. He held a blue metal sword in his hand. He leapt off the pillar and landed in-between them and Sonia. Reka stood up, "Shadow?"

Shadow nodded and smiled, "That is me, but now there is more." His eyes flashed with aqua colored light, "I am Shadow, the knight of the sea!" He moved to attack, but then fell to a knee, "Damn!"

Renee chuckled, "My poison is still affecting you." She readied her whip, "Better finish the job."

She swung the whip at Shadow, but a lightning bolt knocked it away, "Back off!" A hedgehog walked up. He was yellow dressed like Sperk. He held a long pike over his shoulder. Small sparks of lightning shot from his body, "Don't you realize that is my brother?"

Shadow winced at the sight of Speed, "I don't need your help. I got this one."

Speed shrugged, "Maybe the next one!" He swung the pike off his shoulders and held it ready, "I am Speed, the knight of thunder. Your move!"


	11. Escape

Renee and Reka flanked Speed as he simply stood and waited for them to make a move. The pink hedgehog nodded to the rabbit and she rushed at Speed with her hammer ready. Renee waited for him to dodge. Speed did jump to the right, but as Renee snapped her whip, Speed turned into a lightning bolt and shot around behind them. He returned to normal and swung his pike and twin bolts of energy blasted the girls down. They stood up and backed away as Speed summoned a strong aura of energy. Energy sparked from his body and blasted the ground around them. Speed smirked, "You're not even worth the waste of energy." The energy aura dies off and he returned to being green. The pike vanished in a spark of light. He drew his twin blasters, "I'll whip you without my powers."

Both girls looked at each other and then took off running. Shadow coughed, "I see your ego has grown with your powers."

"Not really! I can only hold my super form for a few minutes. They would have kicked my sorry butt if they had attacked."

"Nice bluff!"

"I try!" Speed looked to Sonia, "How has it been Princess?"

Sonia looked to the ground, "I am her clone, Sonia!"

"Oh!" Speed bent down to Shadow, "She cool?" Shadow nodded. Speed smiled, "Well the more help the better. Luxor's forces are quickly taking over this place. We need to get going."

Shadow shook his head and stood up with Sonia's help, "I need to get to Rouge. I have her soul."

"But she is at the hospital."

Speed shrugged, "So is Tails, Sonia. We need his help."

"Why?"

"Some wizard told me that he was one of the chosen ones or something. And since we have gotten power-ups, I'll go with what he said."

Shadow's new form died off and he returned to normal, "Then Sonia and me will get Tails and Rouge. You go and get the Princess."

"Why me?"

Shadow coughed some more, "I need to find some antidote for this stupid poison. And we will need the princess if we plan on getting any of the Freedom Fighter groups on our side."

Speed sighed, "Very well!" He tossed Sonia a small black box, "Activate that when you find Tails and Rouge." He ran toward the city.

Shadow rubbed his eyes, "Lets go!"

* * *

King Max drove his dragon into the center of the line of Swatbots. He smiled as the dragon's claws and tail shredded and smashed into everyone in range. The ground troops engaged the bots at close range and were pushing them back into the city. The sorcerers where blasting away with dark bolts of energy. The king pushed his dragon deeper, "To the command building!"

* * *

Speed shot through the streets toward the palace. He wasn't sure where to look, but he figured the palace was good place to start. All in all he really wasn't in a rush to see Sally. Considering his wife had locked herself in his room and wasn't talking to him. He really didn't need a one-night stand coming back to haunt him. He spotted several of Luxor's light troopers carrying her out of the palace and toward a green orb. He pulled out three bomb daggers and threw them. All three landed behind the group and exploded. The five troops and Sally hit the ground as Speed vaulted the palace gate and landed in front of them, "Sorry, but the girl is coming with me."

The head trooper stood up, "Leave or die traitor!"

Speed chuckled, "I think that is more you options." He crouched down and yelled out. His body crackled with energy and he erupted in golden light. He held out his hand and his pike appeared in a flash of lightning. He swung the pike fast and cut the head trooper down. "You guys want to try and take on my super form?" The troops drew their swords and lunged at him. As they reached him, a sphere of lightning formed and blasted the troops away. Speed returned to normal and held his hand out, "Miss me?"

Sally let Speed help her up, "No! But the rescue is appreciated." Sally gave Speed a look over, "Sperk!"

"I am the hedgehog formally known as Sperk. Name is Speed!"

"I need to talk to you about that night. I need to know what happened."

Speed sighed, "It is in the past. Let it remain in the shadows. We have to get out of here."

"But my family."

Speed picked her up, "This place is going to hell, so we have to make tracks. When we get the whole team together, we'll come back." Sally didn't fight him as he took off.

* * *

Shadow and Sonia snuck into the hospital as a pair of Luxor's troops took their post at the main doors. They managed to get to the third floor before running into somebody. Fortunately it was Doctor Quack. The duck quickly hurried them into a small lab. "You shouldn't have come here. The guards are everywhere."

Shadow had to blink a few time to focus on the doc, "I need some help."

The duck sighed and went to work. It took him about two hours to figure out what the poison was and to find the right antidote. Shadow started to feel better after a few minutes. Doctor Quack sat down on a stool, "Are you sure that you want to do this? Getting Rouge out of here is one thing, but Tails still isn't himself."

"But Speed said we needed him." Sonia looked out the window and watched some troops patrol the streets, "And right now, we need all the help we can get."

The duck nodded and pulled some medical coats and mask from a locker, "Take these! Both Rouge and Tails are on the fifth floor." He drew a rough map on a piece of paper, "This will take you to the royal elevator. It is hidden, so you might be able to slip in and out without being seen."

Shadow nodded and took the map and put the coat and mask on, "Thank you!"

Doctor Quack bowed, "Good luck!"

* * *

Speed had managed to get Sally to his hidden ship without any encounters. He left her in the small computer station while he sat in the pilot chair. Sally quietly snuck to the door that led to his room. She knocked on it softly, "Leda?"

She heard a soft computer beep and the door slid open. She walked in and the door shut and beeped again. Leda sat down on the small bed and starred at the floor. Tear stains covered her face and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Sally sat down next to her pretended to be interested in the dull gray floor. Leda glanced at her, "Hi." Her voice was low and weak.

"Hi." Sally almost wished she had stayed in the cockpit. "You two having problems?"

"I can't face him. I almost gave myself to a dark copy of him."

"But you didn't."

"Only because Speed came to the rescue. He always needs to come to my rescue." Leda picked up a picture of her wedding, "I wish I had known what I would have put him through when we decided to tie the knot."

Sally took the picture. Both Leda and Speed stood under a flower arch and they both looked happy, "I hope my wedding looks this good."

"At least you can offer Sonic more than just being a wife. You're smart and athletic."

"Your not exactly out of shape." Sally knew plenty of women that would kill for Leda's figure. "And I don't think you dumb either."

Leda hugged herself, "I didn't even know my husband's body was under the control of the berserker system. What good am I to him?"

"Did you try asking Speed?" Leda shook her head. Sally managed a small smile, "Then ask him! Just talking to him should answer your questions."

"I guess!"

"Trust me!" Sally wrapped her arm around Leda, "Things will work out."

* * *

Shadow and Sonia walked past a trio of guards as the headed toward Rouge's room. The guards gave them no more than a glance before returning to their conversation. They entered the room and closed the door. Shadow removed the mask and walked over to Rouge. She was lying in a bed and had an I.V tube in her wrist. The hedgehog pulled out the purple gem and crushed it in his hand. As purple cloud formed and he blew it at Rouge. The bat was surrounded by a purple aura as the cloud entered her body. After a few seconds the aura died off and Rouge opened her eyes. She looked around and sat up, "What hit me?"

Shadow suppressed the smile that almost formed, "I have returned your soul to you. I am sorry for taking it."

The bat smiled, "No harm done!" She tossed off the sheets and pulled the I.V out, "Let's get out of here. Hospitals give me the creeps."

As Rouge walked past them, Sonia tapped her on the shoulder, "You might want to change."

Rouge turned her head and found her medical gown had opened up and gave Shadow a full moon. Her face turned red and she quickly closed it, "Good idea! You! Turn around!" Shadow grumbled and turned his back on the pair. She spotted her clothes in a closet, "Thanks for the heads up."

Sonia smiled, "No problem!"

After Rouge got dressed, Shadow told her about what had happened. She agreed to help and as Shadow and Sonia made they're way to Tails's room by foot. Rouge was going to fly. Rouge flew to the window and opened it. She stepped in and looked at the sleeping fox. He was obviously sedated. She walked to the door and waited for Shadow to tap on it. She heard the tap and let the two-in. "How are we going to get him out of here?"

Shadow scratched his head, "Now that is a good question. If I had a Chaos Emerald, I could just teleport us all out."

"Well we don't have one." Rouge looked out the window, "And I can't fly fast enough with him."

Shadow tossed off his med coat, "I'll distract the guards."

"How!"

Shadow smiled to Sonia and transformed into his super form, "These new powers should do just fine." He ran into the hall, "Hey dunder heads!" The guards spotted him and went for their guns. Shadow pulled a lighter from his glove and smashed it against the sprinkler head on the ceiling. It sparked and water flowed from every sprinkler on the floor. The guards looked to each other and shrugged. Shadow held out his hand and the water flowed around him. He smiled, "Hope you can swim." The water flowed together and a gush of water blasted the guards down the hall and out a window. Shadow's sword appeared from the water and he jumped to the street. Troops started to converge on him. The hedgehog activated the box Speed gave him and readied for the attack.

* * *

As soon as Speed got Shadow's signal, he started The Hunter up and the sleek attack ship shot into the sky and flew toward the hospital. He spotted Shadow's fight and Rouge and the others on the roof. He landed the ship on the roof and quickly jumped out, "Get on!" As Rouge and Sonia carried Tails aboard, Speed transformed into his super form and leapt off the roof. He landed behind Shadow, "Having fun?"

"Some! But I am ready to call it quits."

"Thanks for getting them all wet." Speed summoned his pike and slammed it into the ground. Lighting arched from the staff and shot across the ground. The troops tried to run, but the energy blasted them across the area and they hit the ground hard. Speed hit a button on his belt and The Hunter flew over and a cable lowered to them, "Need a lift?" Shadow sighed and both of them grabbed the cable. The ship flew up as the cable pulled them in. When both were aboard, the ship blasted off into sky.


	12. The Return

Speed sat at the controls of his ship as the others sat in the cramped passenger compartment. Sonia had been locked into the small bathroom at her request. As soon as they had gotten a few miles away from Knothole that she had wanted to hurt Sally. Shadow stood up and joined Speed in the cockpit. He sat in the gunner's chair right behind him, "Kind of cramped."

"I didn't design this ship for comfort. Would you prefer the cages in the back?"

"Not really! I was wondering why the door to your room was sealed shut."

"Leda and Sally are having a private talk. I am in no hurry to interrupt it."

"Yeah! Rouge joined them a few minutes ago. I'm starting to wonder if they are plotting behind our backs."

Speed set the autopilot and stood up, "No sense in worrying about it. You want to play some cards?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Robotnik and Snively quickly tried to reestablish guards around the command building. Their efforts were in vain as King Max's troops smashed through their final wall of Swatbots. Robotnik shoved Snively aside, "Activate the shields!"

"They have been damaged sir. Attempting to compromise."

The wall opposite of them exploded and several troops ran in with swords. Robotnik's robotic hand slid into his arm and an arm cannon activated. He quickly blasted the six troops down. As he took aim for another, a black bolt blasted the cannon off his arm. Robotnik held the stump as the robed figure stepped aside and let King Max walk in, "Your time has come to an end."

"I am far from finished."

"Oh I think you are!" Luxor walked up next to the king, "You will kneel before your new master or die."

"LUXOR!" Robotnik stepped back, "You have betrayed me!"

"You think I would willingly serve a fat tyrant like yourself." Luxor blasted Snively across the room and he hit the far wall. The bald guy slid to the floor and didn't get up. Luxor's had sparked with energy, "You will share the same fate as your little peon if you don't surrender."

Robotnik chuckled, "You think I would show you all of my weapons?" He grabbed a leaver on his command chair, "This is for betraying me." He pulled the leaver down so hard it snapped off. A large silver cylinder rose up in the middle of the floor.

"What is that?" Max drew his sword and stepped around it.

"I don't know?" For the first time, Luxor had a worried look on his face.

Robotnik laughed, "When I hired you as my advisor Luxor, I failed to show you all of my weapons."

The cylinder opened a crack and green smoke poured from it as it slid open all the way. A metallic hand reached out. The king jumped back as the thing walked into the open. A black fox with glowing red eyes. His body seemed to be a merging of flesh and metal. Luxor actually cowered back, "BOJACK!"

The fox laughed, "Luxor! It has been to long. What as it been? Five, ten hundred years?"

Robotnik sat down in his chair, "I found his body almost destroyed. It took a lot of effort, but I rebuilt him. Bojack! Kill them!"

"Sure!"

Luxor held up his hands, "Be gone!" Black energy blasted out. Bojack held up his metal forearm and the energy bounced off it and hit the floor.

Bojack shot forward and grabbed Luxor's neck. He then slammed him into a wall, "Your magic can't hurt me. Your going to pay for forging that sword that sealed me away so long ago."

Luxor vanished in a puff of smoke, "Another time perhaps."

Bojack punched a hole in the metal wall, "Damn!" He spotted the king running away. He tossed his hand forward and red energy shot out and transformed the king into an emerald. It floated to him and he tossed it to Robotnik, "He isn't worth absorbing."

Robotnik fondled the gray emerald, "That is fine! This belongs in my private collection." Robotnik hit a few buttons on his consol, "Time to call out the troops!"

Outside, several cylinders rose from the ground and several robots of different designs stepped out of them. They wiped out the entire force in less than five minutes.

* * *

Shadow won another round as Sally walked out of the small bedroom. She told Speed that Leda wanted to talk to him and he walked in. Rouge went to the back to check on Tails. The poor fox had to be locked into one of the cells. He had woken up a few hours ago and had tried to strangle Shadow. Both he and Speed had to bind his arms with binders and lock him in. Rouge looked into the small prison section and found the small fox asleep. The bat smiled and went back to the main area. Speed found Leda sitting on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better!" It was a lie.

Speed shuffled on his feet, "Come on Leda! Just come out and tell me what is wrong. If it is about the berserker thing, I don't have a problem with it."

"That isn't why I am upset." She stood up, "Why didn't you tell me about Sally?"

"Well!" Speed gulped, '_I am going to kill Sally if I live through this._' "It was a mistake! It didn't mean anything."

"How did it happen? I am trying to figure out how you managed to meat Sally in the middle of the forest and manage to sleep with her in the same day." Speed tugged at his collar. Leda closed the distance between them, "I am waiting!"

Speed felt a little spark in the back of his mind, "I fail to see why I should explain myself to you."

"What?"

"You left me for almost six months. We weren't even married then. As far as I am concerned, you have no right to be upset about it."

Leda stepped back, "I can't believe you said that. I didn't do anything behind your back."

"That was your choice!" Speed tightened his fist, "I am starting to think this marriage was one big mistake. You have been nothing but a liability ever sense day one."

"Well if that is the way you think, maybe we should just go our separate ways."

Speed nodded and walked out of the room. He took off his glove and put his thumb on a scanner, "Computer! Transfer command of The Hunter to Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Affirmative."

Speed removed his ring and tossed it onto the small computer desk, "Take care of the ship!" Speed opened the hatch and jumped out. His quills spread out and he glided away.

Shadow quickly closed the hatch before anything was sucked out, "What was that about?"

Sally checked on Leda, "I think I made things worse."

* * *

Robotnik tightened the fist of his new arm, "Excellent!"

Bojack walked up, "The apposing forces have been wiped out. Shall we attack Knothole?"

"No! We need to rebuild the defenses I let be destroyed." He sat back in his command chair, "Send out the scouts to see how far Luxor has spread his influence." Bojack bowed and started to leave, "Oh and Bojack." The cyborg fox turned his head. "If you cross me, I will activate the bomb in your head. Try to remember that."

"Yes sir!" Bojack walked out.


	13. Seperation

Shadow rubbed his forehead, "It is times like this I wished I had stayed evil." Not only had Speed taken off, but Leda had vanished in the night as well. Rouge and Sally sat with him near the ship. They had landed on a small island to try and figure out their next move. "How far could she have gotten?"

Rouge shrugged, "There was a hover bike in the cargo hold last night. Now it is gone! I figure she has gotten pretty far."

The hedgehog nodded, "Any idea where we are supposed to go?"

Sally checked her small computer, "Nicole and me checked every computer bank on the ship. When Speed transferred control to you, it must have wiped the memory clean."

Rouge checked the red insignia on the side of the ship, "We might want to paint over that insignia. The Bounty Hunter Guild doesn't take to kindly to nonmembers who fly with their colors."

Shadow nodded, "Good idea! We have enough problems."

"Indeed you do!" A purple vortex opened and an elderly man in a purple robe walked out.

Sally recognized him immediately, "Lazar! What are you doing here?"

"I have come to help you defeat my brother. I see Speed has left."

Shadow stood up, "So you're the one who told him about these powers."

"Yes! I have come to warn you that Robotnik has managed to revive Bojack. It is imperative that we assemble the six elemental warriors." Lazar motioned to the portal, "Sally! You and Tails will come with me to my lair. You'll be safe there as I try to break the hold Luxor has over the young one."

The squirrel nodded and ran to get the fox. Rouge watched her leave, "And the rest of us?"

"You two will go to Ruins of Arci! The Cave of Storms is where the next stone is." He pulled a purple crystal with a computer band on it, "This has all the information you should need." Sally and Sonia walked up with the sleeping fox in their arms, "Sonia! You must stay here with Shadow. I will try to find a way to rid yourself of the desire to kill your mother."

"Thank you!" Sonia stepped back as Lazar and the others walked into the vortex and it closed.

Shadow looked at the crystal, "We better get started! With Robotnik and Luxor preparing their forces, we'd better make sure were not in the middle."

* * *

Sperk walked up to an old house at the edge of a large village. The windows had been boarded up and a huge iron lock was on the door. He walked up the neglected lawn and to the large door. He pulled out a small laser welder and cut the lock off. He replaced the welder on his belt and walked in side. The furniture and knickknacks had long been taken out and the place was bare. His memories of this place were few, but he needed to go back to the beginning. He walked into the empty living room and sat down cross-legged in the middle of it._

* * *

Flashback_

Leda sat on a large rock out cropping next to a small pond. She straighten her red dress out and sighed, '_I can't go back!_' Leda stood up, but before she could move on, a strong arm knocked her down into the grass. As she tried to stand up, she was picked up and tossed into the rocks. She hit her head, but not too badly.

A knife blade was thrusted in front of her throat and a very evil sounding voice rung in her ears, "Shut your mouth or I'll cut you!" The man had very bad breath and a nasty smell was coming from him. Leda opened her eyes and saw that her attacker was a brown echidna in ragged clothing. He had a dark gleam in his gray eyes as he ripped the front of her sundress. He got tired of holding the knife so he backhanded Leda in the face, "You're going to submit to me or I will beat you into submission." Leda tried to get away, but the echidna grabbed her dreadlocks and pushed her to his knees.

Leda pulled her head back, "No!"

The echidna slapped her down, "I don't remember telling you that you could speak." He took his knife and cut what remained of Leda's dress off, "Your mine now, so get used to it." He grabbed her head and shoved his tongue down her throat. His bad breath repulsed her and his grimed covered teeth. Leda tried to shove him off her, but he was too strong. He stopped kissing her and tossed her into another rock. He bent down over her and pushed her legs apart, "Ready for the best part?" Leda just whimpered and shut her eyes. The echidna jumped back and howled in pain and rage. Leda opened her eyes, and saw her would be rapist holding his arm. She was going to try and run, but she caught sight of another individual walking into view. He was dressed in a black body suit, brown boots, black gloves, a green trench coat, and pair of sunglasses. He was holding a gold blaster pistol out and had a small smirk on his face. "Damn you!" The echidna rushed at him, "Die you bastard!" The echidna thrusted forward with his knife. Sperk side stepped him and smacked the but of his blaster into the echidna's head. As the echidna turned, Sperk drew his silver blaster and shot him in chest with both guns. The echidna erupted with blue lightning and fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Leda looked over, "Is he dead!"

Sperk spun both blasters on his fingers and returned them to their holsters, "No! Fortunately for him the bounty is for him alive. I just stunned him. But I am sure he won't live long when I turn him over." He touched a button on his belt and his ship floated down and landed next to him. Sperk picked up the echidna and walked into his ship. Leda stood up and started to walk away, but Sperk yelled out to her, "Come on! I want to check your injures." Leda didn't know what to do, her clothes were in tatters and she was far from anywhere. She walked to the ship and entered it.

It was nightfall as Sperk landed his ship near the house Leda had pointed out, "We're here!" Leda nodded slowly and walked out of the ship. Sperk had managed to find some paints and a large shirt for her to ware. She seemed reluctant to go in and the man that answered the door didn't seam to friendly. Sperk shrugged, it wasn't his problem. As he set the course back home, he saw the man smacking Leda across the room. He thanked the guy for being stupid enough for having a large living room window. He jumped out of the ship and sprinted toward the house.

Her father slammed Leda into a glass table and it shattered. The echidna took off his belt and held it like a whip, "You run away and expect me to take you back." Before he could strike her with the belt, Sperk smashed through the window. He landed right behind the echidna. He turned around and faced the bounty hunter face to face, "Who in the devil are you?"

"Sperk!" He kicked the echidna hard in the gut and tossed him to the floor. He bent down toward Leda, "You still there!" Leda managed to nod and let Sperk pull her from the glass, He leaned her up against a wall, "Hang on!"

Leda's father stood up behind Sperk and pulled a knife from his pocket, "Die!" Before Sperk could react, Leda pulled his blaster from his holster and shot her father in the chest. The father looked down to the hole in his chest and fell to the floor.

"Ok!" Sperk slowly took the pistol from Leda's grip, "Nice shot!" Leda suddenly burst into tears and hugged Sperk. The hedgehog tried to gently remove her, but finally held her and let her cry.

End of Flashback

* * *

Sperk stood up and rolled his shoulders, "Was it just out of need? Or did we really form a bond back then." He walked up the staircase and entered what he knew to be Leda's old room. Lake the rest of the house it was empty. He walked to the closet and remembered something Leda had told him. He opened the small door and kneeled onto the floor. He found a small hole in the floor. He pulled off the floorboard and pulled out the small wooden box. He opened it up and checked the items inside. He pulled out a small pink bunny, "So this is where she hid her treasures." He quickly drew his silver blaster and spun around. A brown echidna was standing behind him with a simple hunting rifle in his hands. 

"How did you know I was here?"

Sperk smirked, "I grew eyes in the back of my head. Who are you?"

"My name is Richard! And your Sperk."

Sperk bowed his head slightly, "Nice to know I am well known."

Richard dropped the barrel of the gun to the floor, "I wish to thank you for ridding us of that sick man." Sperk stood up and quickly dropped the bunny into the box. The echidna smiled, "Sorry to interrupt you. I saw you break in and thought you were a common thief."

"I am anything but common!"

"I guess! Are you in regular contact with Leda? We knew what was going on, but we had no proof. Leda wouldn't tell us anything, so there was little we could do. You made a lot of people happy when you killed that monster."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. And as for Leda, I will most likely see her one more time. I don't dwell on the past."

Richard nodded, "I understand! If you could tell her that the village would like her to comeback to we can apologize for everything that she went through. He took off his duffle bag, "And I am sure she would like her things back." Sperk took the bag and filled it. Richard turned to the door, "I hope she has finally opened up to someone. No matter how hard we tried, she refused to let anyone in. I guess she would have to find someone she truly trusted to open up to."

Sperk nodded, "I guess! Considering everything that has happened to her, I guess trust is hard to come by." Sperk left the house and didn't look back.

* * *

Luxor sat on his throne as he listened to the reports of his underlings. The bear gulped as he read off the report, "Our forces have been pushed back to Knothole. And Robotnik seems to have released thousands of scour drones around the planet. I am afraid that The Ark and here is the only safe place for us right now." 

Luxor pointed at the bear and he burst into flames. Luxor waited for the bear to reduce into a pile of ashes, "Clean that up!" He stood up and opened a vortex to his home dimension, "We will hold our strongholds for now. I must find a way to deal with Bojack!"


	14. The Metal Men

"Hit me, Red!" Sperk sat in on his favorite bar stool in his favorite bar. The human behind the bar placed another drink in front of the hedgehog and took the empty glass. Sperk downed the drink in one gulp and slammed it onto the bar, "Another!"

"I think you had enough!"

"That was only my second one!"

The human took the glass and filled it with water, "I have known you for a long time. When you need more than one drink, then there is a problem."

"Is it that obvious?" Sperk sighed as he sipped the water, "I tried to live a simpler life, but something always brings me back to this. I guess I just can't let Sperk go!"

The human ran his hand through his short red hair, "Listen Speed! I understand you're having trouble with your wife and that the world is becoming much more complicated. But you can't let Sperk be your escape."

Sperk smiled, "You know your only one of four people who knows my real name." He finished his water, "I just wonder if I married her just because I was looking for an excuse for leaving this profession."

Red shrugged, "Do you have a picture of her?" Sperk glanced up at his friend with a puzzled look, but he pulled out a small disk that was attached to the side of his gun belt. He set it on the bar and turned it on. A small hologram of Leda appeared. It was only a foot tall, but it was a perfect image of her. Red tapped the base of the hologram, "Expensive!"

"At the time it seemed to be the best thing to have."

Red nodded, "I can see! Now I want you too look very at this image very hard and think. And if you can honestly tell me that you don't love that girl, I will buy you all the drinks you can handle." Red walked into the back to get some more beers. After a few minutes, he returned and placed the crate down, "So any ...." Sperk was gone. The only thing left was a small pile of credits on the bar. Red smiled, "Go get her!"

* * *

Robotnik sat in his command chair as he receives reports from his drones. The drones themselves were nothing more than large orbs with sensors, but they were highly efficient at gathering data. Snively had been taken to Robotnik's personal med ward for recovery. While Robotnik didn't really give a damn about the small one, he did like they way he groveled. Bojack stood behind the chair shifting through reports that might have something to do with Luxor. Bojack picked up a small computer pad and walked up next to the dictator, "Luxor's forces have vanished. Our drones went through Knothole and found it deserted."

"So he has gone into hiding. No doubt trying to find a way to counter your abilities."

"Luxor and me fought a lot in the past. I can handle him." Bojack looked at the pad, "A ship matching the markings of The Hunter was spotted heading toward the northern territories." Bojack handed Robotnik the pad, "And an echidna matching the profile of Speed's wife was seen near the Great Swamp."

Robotnik took the pad and nodded, "Send a few drones to follow the ship. And have Blade bring the girl in. At the very least she will make a good drone."

"I'll retrieve her!"

"No! I want you here just incase Luxor makes a move. I know you want revenge on Speed and Sonic, but you will have to wait."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The sun was setting as Shadow landed the ship on the outskirts of The Ruins of Arci. The place was near a mountain range and was almost a mile long radius of stone ruins. Shadow, Rouge, and Sonia walked into the ruins. Sonia held the small computer crystal Lazar had given them. They spotted a large cave at the far edge of the ruins and figured that was the place. Shadow left the girls a few feet away and stepped up to the mouth of the cave. He saw nothing unusual and started to walk in. As he got five feet into the cave, a strong wind blasted from deep within the cave and blasted Shadow out of the cave. The hedgehog flew through the air and landed twenty feet away. The wind died down. Shadow cursed and activated his hover sneakers. He skated into the cave, but barely got ten feet until the wind roared to life and blasted him out again. Rouge ran up and stopped Shadow from trying again, "Let's try to think of a better idea!" Shadow nodded and sat down on a fallen pillar of stone. Rouge sat down next to him, "Hey Sonia! Does that computer have anything on this cave?"

Sonia hit a button on the crystal and a female voice emanated from it, "The Cave of Storms blasts out winds at a rate of one hundred miles per hour. Anyone trying to enter the cave will be forced out by the winds. Only the pure of heart can enter the cave."

Shadow managed a small laugh, "Should've asked that thing first. Anyone pure of heart here?" Both girls pretended to be interested in their nails, "Should have guessed!"

Hovering above them a black orb with a red sensor eye watched them as it relayed its information.

* * *

It was nightfall and a light rain had started to fall. Leda parked the bike under some large trees and started to set up a tent. As she finished she clutched the small blue jewel that hung around her neck. Deep inside the crystal a small tracking device was scanning her vital signs. She had toyed with the idea of putting herself in danger to set it off. She sat against a tree and played with a small blaster in her hands. She didn't know where she was going or what she was supposed to do. She wiped some tears away from her eyes, "I am so sorry Speed!" She dropped the gun, "I just don't know what I can do without you." She pushed herself up, "You rescued me, took care of me, and loved me. Why did I doubt you?" Leda picked up the blaster and walked back to the bike, "I won't take the weak way out." She dropped the blaster into the cargo bag, "I'll find you somehow." As she walked to her tent, the bike exploded. Leda dropped to the ground as pieces of the bike flew over head. She stood up to see a humanlike robot walk toward her. Six foot tall, it had green glowing eyes and its armor was black with blue trim. He had a pair of blasters on hip holsters. Leda pulled a knife from her boot, "Who are you?"

The bot bowed as the rain started to pour, "My name is Blade my dear. And after seeing you, I am sure you are the wife of Speed. Leda is it?"

"Yes!"

Blade would have smiled, but his lower face was nothing more than a grill, "Excellent! If you would be so kind and come with me, we will get you out of this dreadful rain."

"I'll pass!"

Blade shrugged and slowly approached her, "I am afraid that your choice in the matter is quite mute my dear." His leg shot forward and rammed into Leda's gut. The echidna fell back into the muddy grown and the knife slipped from her grasp. Blade snapped his metal fingers and a pair of robotized monkeys dropped from the trees and pulled Leda to her feet. The bot stroked her chin, "Sorry about the rough handling. Now you can walk away from this! All you have to do is tell me where your husband is." Before Leda could answer, Sperk jumped over Leda and landed a kick to Blade's shoulder. The bot rolled away as Sperk shot the monkeys in the chests. They fell to the ground and sparked as rain fell into holes in their chest. Sperk curled into a ball and smashed into Blade as he stood up. The bot flew out of the swamp and landed in a grassy field. Sperk transformed into his super form and shot toward him. Blade managed to roll away as Sperk impacted the ground with his fist. Blade drew his blasters and opened fire. The shots hurt, but Sperk's form aloud him to shrug off most of the damage. He summoned his pike and deflected the rest of the shots. Blade re holstered his blasters, "So you want to go that route!" He rolled his shoulders and blades extended from his elbows and sharp points extended from his knuckles, "Now to show you why my father named me Blade."

"First Luxor now Robotnik! How many homicidal maniacs are going to have their followers call them father?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Blade lashed out at Sperk with his arm blades. Sperk blocked with his pike and tried to counter, but Blade managed to jump free, "Your skill with that weapon is pathetic."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Shadow carefully walked up to the mouth of the cave and aimed the grapple arm launcher he found on The Hunter. He only hoped the fifty feet of cable was enough. The sensor on the large bazooka-like weapon couldn't even detect the back of the cave. Shadow held his breath and fired. A large steel claw shot from the launcher and into the cave. After a few seconds, the launcher beeped. That told Shadow the claw had clamped onto something. The cable only had about ten feet left on the reel. The hedgehog anchored the launcher to the ground grabbed onto the steel cable, "I am going in!" Rouge and Sonia nodded from a distance. As soon as Shadow stepped into the cave, the wind started. It swept him off his feet, but he managed to hang on. He slowly pulled himself deeper into the cave. After he got a few feet, the wind picked up and he was blasted out of the cave once again. Shadow just laid on the ground fifty feet away from the cave where he landed, "Maybe it is better in there."

Rouge sat down above his head and gently pulled his head into her lap, "You're not going to get anywhere with that attitude." She rubbed his forehead, "I am sure we will come up with a way to get in there and grab whatever we came to get." Sonia simply stayed back and waited for the two to be done.

Shadow couldn't help but to purr a little as Rouge scratched his ears, "Maybe failing to get in the cave wasn't such a bad thing."

"No complaints here either!"

* * *

Sperk hit the ground hard for the fifth time and stayed down. Blade smashed his foot into the back of his head, "Be a good lad and stay down." He picked up the pike and tossed it away, "You'll have no further need of that." Several energy shots slammed into him, but did little but spark against his metal skin. Blade turned to see Leda with one of Sperk's blasters in her hands. The hedgehog had lost them sometime during the battle. Blade chuckled, "Now what do you plan to accomplish with that?" Blade drew his blaster and shot the gun from her hands. He dropped his aim and shot her in the shoulder. The echidna fell over grasping her bleeding shoulder. Blade chuckled, "And I thought this was going to be mildly interesting." He stomped his foot one more time on Sperk's head and walked toward the fallen girl, "You were foolish to attack me!" He slammed his foot into her gut, "Now you are just like him. Mud under my feet!"

Sperk managed to gather enough strength to push himself up onto his knees. Blood dripped from his mouth and he had a hard time focusing his vision, "Darn! I have to beat this guy." His super form had died off and he felt every ach and pain in his body. He dug his fingers into the wet ground, "I wish I had my berserker system! I wish I had any power." The rain fell hard and a bolt of energy struck down from the sky and hit Sperk's left arm. He felt no pain and a small metal gauntlet appeared on his arm. A yellow gem shined on the top of it.

"Speed! You have proven yourself worthy of the power you have unlocked. Go forth and fight as one of the Elemental Knights." The voice seemed to come from everywhere, but it seemed only Sperk could here it.

"Who are you?" There was nothing but the storm, wind, and Blade laughing. Sperk managed to stand up, "Hey metalhead!"

Blade turned and chuckled, "Still standing? You're either very determined or very stupid."

Sperk hit the gem on his gauntlet, "Time for round two. Ascended!" The gem exploded with energy and Sperk was enveloped in light. When the light vanished, Sperk was dressed in white light armor and he had returned to his super form. Sperk's eyes sparked as they narrowed at Blade, "Bring it!"

"Done!" Blade closed the distance between them and lashed out with his blades. Sperk quickly dodged each attack and slammed his fist into Blade's chest. The bot backed up, "You have improved."

Sperk cracked his neck, "More than you will ever know!" He transformed into a lighting bolt and shot toward his pike. He reformed and picked up his weapon. He rushed at Blade, but exploded into energy before he reached him. He reformed behind Blade and impaled him through the chest. He lifted the bot up, "This is for touching my wife!" Energy blasted through the pike and into Blade. Blade twitched as several circuits blew. Sperk swung the pike and threw him off his weapon. He walked over and slammed his metal boot into the bots chest, "How do you feel about being mud under my boot?"

Blade laughed, "There will be others. Father has built a force that will crush you."

"Maybe!" Sperk slammed his pike into the bots head, "But you won't be around to see it." Sperk pulled out his pike and walked away. The bot exploded. Sperk's armor and super form vanished and he stopped as Leda stood up. They stood there in silence for several moments, before they embraced each other. They held each other as they walked out of the rain.

* * *

Shadow rolled his shoulder as he took a firm grip on the cable, "All right! One more time!" As he started his walk, he heard a stomping sound and quickly jumped out of the way as large robot ran by. It ran almost as fast as Sonic. It stopped in front of the cave. He was eight feet tall and built like a rhino. He stood on two feet and his head was built into the top part of the chest. A large metal horn was on top of his head. Shadow stepped back, "Who are you?"

"My name is Rhinox! My father Robotnik has ordered me to crush you."

Shadow transformed into his water form, "The only one that is going to be crushed is you."

Large thrusters on Rhinox's back activated, "Your dead rodent!"


	15. Wind and Love

Rhinox rammed Shadow across the area and he hit a stone wall. The wall crumbled under the impact and Shadow found himself on top of the rubble. Rhinox laughed, "So this is the might Shadow that I have heard so much about." Rouge ran up behind him and lashed out with a jump kick. Rhinox turned with lighting speed and grabbed her leg, "I may not be able to turn my neck, but I do have sensors and radar." Rhinox swung her around and smashed her into the ground. Rhinox scanned the perimeter with his sensors, "Now where is the other one?"

Shadow stood up and shook his head, "That hurt!" He blasted forward and curled into a ball. As he reached the bot, he punched Shadow and he shot into another wall and smashed through it. He rolled across the ground and fell into a hole. Shadow hit a ledge under ground and rolled off it. He finally fell into a shallow pool of cold water. He uncurled and stood up, "Damn! He fell down into the water.

Rhinox checked his hand and only found a few cracks in the metal fingers, "Minor damage!" Sonia set the crystal down behind a rock and ran toward the cave. Rhinox's sensors picked her up and he turned toward her direction, "You think you can out run me?" He powered up his thrusters, "Think again!" Rhinox blasted forward. Sonia managed to run into the cave and grab onto the cable. As Rhinox reached the mouth of the cave, the wind erupted to life. The wind blasted Rhinox out of the cave and onto the ground a few feet away. He sat up, "What was that?"

Sonia hung on with all of her strength as the wind blew. As she was about to lose her grip, the wind died down and stopped. The squirrel looked around, "Huh!" She shrugged and ran deeper into the cave. Rhinox picked himself up and charged into the cave.

* * *

"Shadow!"

The hedgehog held his head up, "What?"

"Shadow! You have proven yourself worthy of the power you have unlocked. Go forth and fight as one of the Elemental Knights." The voice seemed to come from everywhere. The pool erupted around him and a small metal gauntlet appeared on his arm. A blue gem shined on the top of it.

"Who are you?" There was no answer. Shadow found renewed strength and stood up. He held up the gauntlet, "I don't know what is going on here. And I don't care. Ascend!" The gem exploded with energy and Shadow was enveloped by water. When the water died down, Shadow was dressed in blue light armor and he had returned to his super form. Shadow looked up toward the hole he had fallen down, "Let's try this again!"

* * *

Sonia reached the back of the cave and found a gray crystal sitting on a small stone altar. She slowly approached it, "I guess this is it." The cave suddenly began to shake and she could feel a strong wind building from the crystal. She quickly ducked behind the altar as the wind erupted to full force.

Just a few feet away, Rhinox had to dig his feet into the ground to keep moving forward. He reached out and came within a few inches of the crystal. The gears in his legs started to spark and he simply jumped up. The wind blasted him out of the cave. He landed on the ground and pulled himself up, "Need a better plan!"

"Hey! Horn head!" Rhinox turned toward the voice and a sphere of ice smashed into his head. Shadow stood a few feet away with twin small swords in his hands, "It is my turn to put you into the ground."

Rhinox activated his thrusters and blasted forward, "I am going to turn you into road kill."

* * *

Sperk sat in the pilot seat of the small shuttle he had rented. Leda sat in co-pilot chair behind him. He had said little as they boarded the small craft and took off. The echidna took a few deep breaths, "Speed?" The green hedgehog tilted his head slightly towards her. Leda managed a small smile, "Thanks for the rescue. I know that you don't like playing the part of the hero."

Sperk turned back to the front, "Forget it! I wasn't going to let you get killed." He tapped a few controls, "But you and I do need to have a talk."

"About what?"

"Our future! I cannot stop being who I am. I am Sperk the Bounty Hunter! I know that is why you left me. But I want to make it clear that what happened between Sally and me was a mistake that we both regret. I will not say sorry, nor will I dwell on it. And if you're still mad at me, then I guess I will have to live with it."

"But I love you! I love Speed! That is who you are."

Sperk sighed, "I just changed my name!"

"But you act differently when you're in your guise as Sperk. Your cold and you kill!" Leda held her blue necklace, "When your Speed, you're the man I fell in love with. The man that saved me and took care of me."

The hedgehog removed his shades and he seemed to lose the composer he had only a few seconds ago, "Leda! If you can't accept me as I am, then we should end this now. A war is appearing over the horizon. And I will face it as Sperk. I will not allow my real name to be smeared with blood." He slipped back on his shades and he sat up straighter, "It is your decision!" Leda sat in silence as the ship continued across the ocean.

* * *

Shadow rolled away as Rhinox flew past him. Even with the armor, Shadow found his agility still at its peek. The robot roared in frustration, "Hold still!"

"Why?" Shadow stood ready to fight, but he knew his energy was low, '_It appears that my power dwindles when I am far from the ocean. That pool wasn't enough to charge my powers._' Shadow charged at the bot, "Lets do this!"

Panels on the bot's shoulders opened up and reviled six micro missiles on each, "If you insist." The missiles fired and hit Shadow dead on. The hedgehog was blasted back and hit the ground hard. His armor was burnt and scorched, but he felt little pain. Rhinox slowly walked toward his opponent, "You had me worried there for a second, but it appears I was mistaken."

Shadow gritted his teeth and jumped up. He tossed both of his swords and they impacted into Rhinox's armor. He held his palms out, "Hydro Blast!" The swords flashed blue and a large ball of water appeared in-between them. It slammed into the bot and sent him flying to the ground. Both swords were knocked free and Shadow quickly retrieved them, '_Got to hurry!_' He leapt into the air and kicked the robot onto his back. Shadow slammed his swords together and they formed one sword. He held it high and prepared to bring it down. As the blade was about to hit, Rhinox grabbed the blade and shoved Shadow back. He rose to his feet and backhanded him away. Shadow hit the side of a rock, "So close!"

Rhinox chuckled, "Time to end this game!"

* * *

They landed at a hidden hanger in The Great Swamp. Three of Robotnik's probebots had followed them, but Sperk paid them no heed. He wasn't planning on being round this place long. As he walked toward his private hanger, Leda suddenly stopped walking. Sperk turned towards her, "Leda?"

"I can't stay with you if your going back to the way you were." Leda turned and started to walk away. Before she got two feet, a wall of lightning formed in front of her. She spun around angrily, but her face softened up at the site she saw. Sperk had transformed into his knight form and was kneeling toward her. His pike laid on the ground.

"All right! I will be what you want me to be."

"Speed!" Leda walked over, but another wall blocked her from reaching him.

Sperk looked up at her, "Leda! You have always been my conscience! The one who kept me from slipping into darkness." Sperk slipped off his shades, "You are the only source of good that I can connect with. But I must continue to live with the darkness that lives in my heart. I have killed more than I can remember. Used others to further my career. But when I met you, I felt that there was more to me than being a bounty hunter."

"But you don't have to be that person anymore!"

"My name is Speed! I am your husband and I love you" He put his sunglasses back on, "But I am also Sperk. The war ahead requires stronger methods. As Sperk, I can fight the enemy on their terms." He stood up and dropped the walls, "But if you wish for me to stop, I will! Not for me, but for you!"

Leda stepped back and looked toward the sky, "Can you fight as Speed?"

"Yes! But I wouldn't fight at full. I have fought as Sperk for so long, it is the only way I know how."

"Teach me!"

"Huh?"

Leda walked up to him, "I want to fight with you. By your side."

Sperk armor vanished and he returned to normal, "It won't be easy, but if it will keep us together, I'll give it a go." Leda hugged him tightly. Sperk smiled, "Only in my armor will I fight as Sperk."

"Thank you!"

Speed kissed her, "Come on! We have work to do."

* * *

Sonia ran out of the cave with the crystal in her arms. Rhinox noticed her, but figured she was little to no threat. He placed his huge metal foot onto Shadow's head, "Father will be pleased when I scrape your carcass off the bottom of my foot."

"Stop!" Sonia tossed the crystal at him.

Rhinox chuckled and slapped them away, "Fool! What makes you think that a puny rock would hurt me?" The crystal bounced along the ground and landed next to Rouge. Both her and the crystal were enveloped in a huge cyclone of wind. Rhinox sighed, "Why me?" He started to press his foot down, but a gust of wind blasted him off Shadow.

The cyclone died off and Rouge floated down in a skimpy gray armor. She held a Chakram in each hand. She landed on the ground and held both circular blades close, "Your move!"

Rhinox stepped back and addressed his options. He had received damage from the fight with Shadow and the cave. And Rouge appeared to have the upper hand in this area. Rhinox hit a control on his arm and a large jet sled flew over him. He jumped on, "We will meet again!" The jet shot into the sky.

The bat ran to Shadow and dropped her weapons, "Shadow?"

"Your here too! I thought I was doomed to the fiery pit."

Rouge smiled, "Your fine! Your head is just a little jumbled." She helped the hedgehog up, "Come on Sonia! We need to get to Angel Island."

* * *

Robotnik drummed his fingers as Rhinox groveled in front of him, "And I should spare you why? At least your brother Blade had the good sense to die in battle."

"Father please! Give me another chance!"

Robotnik sighed and waved him away, "One more chance! Now get out!" Rhinox bowed and quickly ran out. Robotnik leaned back in his chair, "Angel Island is covered, but I wonder what that bounty hunter is up to. And where is that blue rodent?" Robotnik sighed, "Bojack!"

The fox walked out of the shadows, "Yes sir?"

"Kill Sperk and that girl he is with. No sense in taking any more chances."

Bojack smiled, "Yes sir!"


	16. Trial by Fire

Leda squinted into the volcano as Sperk transformed into his thunder form, "Are you sure about this?"

Sperk shrugged, "Can't let the stone fall into the wrong hands. Its owner may be dead, but we can still protect it." He jumped into the volcano and dropped fifty feet onto a small island of stone. The lava surrounding it bubbled. He tapped the com unit on his headset, "You should come down here. We could have a picnic."

"Not on your life!"

Sperk smiled and looked around the small stone island. He found a red glowing gem setting on a stone altar at the very center of the island, "Bingo!" He reached out for it, but a pink hedgehog fell from the sky and kicked him away, "Reka!"

The hedgehog smiled, "You think father would let you do as you pleased without interference?"

"Probably not!" Sperk summoned his pike, "But you really don't count as interference."

Sperk was hit with a dark blast of energy and fell to the ground. A rabbit in a leather bodysuit walked up behind him, "How about me?"

As Sperk stood up as fist shot from no where and connected with his jaw. A yellow mongoose dressed like a heavy metal punk walked up, "Name is Rave! Dad sent us to kill you."

Sperk quickly looked around to make sure there was no one else, "It takes three of you to take me on!"

Reka smiled, "But we are just defenseless girls and your a strong man." The girls giggled. As Sperk stood up, the girls jumped close together and formed a triangle, held their hands out, "Tri Attack!" A triangle of energy formed in-between them and shot at the hedgehog. It hit Sperk hard and blasted him off the island and into the lava. The girls separated and Reka went for the stone, "Well that was easy!"

"Thanks!" Bojack appeared in a burst of black energy, "Now it is your turn!"

* * *

The Hunter hovered over the ocean as Shadow floated in the water. Even in his armor, he floated like a feather. Rouge was sitting on the open hatch with her feet in the water, "You almost done?"

"Almost! I can feel the water recharging me."

Rouge sighed and laid back. Sonia was sleeping in the small bedroom, "You think Speed and Leda are all right?"

"I'm sure they are fine."

* * *

Bojack summoned a sphere of black energy and blasted all three of the girls away. All three managed to stay on the small island. The black fox chuckled, "You three are pathetic!"

Renee pulled out her whip and lashed out at Bojack, "Take this!"

Bojack tossed out his arm and the whip wrapped around it. The thrones on the whip broke as they hit his metal arm. Bojack grabbed the whip and pulled Renee to him. He grabbed onto her face and held her off the ground, "You should have let go." Black energy surged from his hand and lashed around the rabbit's face. Bojack chuckled as she cried out in pain. Reka drew her hammer and lunged at Bojack. She swung hard and the hammer hit him square in the back. He fell to the ground, but kept his grip on Renee. He rolled over and tossed her into Reka. Both girls fell to the ground. Bojack jumped to his feet, "That hurt!" He held out his palm and a sphere of black energy formed, "Good riddens!"

"Stop!" Rave had gotten to her feet and drew a dagger.

"Ok!" Bojack threw his sphere at her. It exploded on impact. The mongoose was blasted off the island and into the wall of the volcano. She fell off and was incinerated by the lava. Bojack smiled, "Well that was lame!" He turned to the others. Renee was out cold and Reka was just standing up. Bojack stepped back toward the edge, "Just you and me." Bojack's taunting was stopped when a hand shot from the lava and grabbed his leg. The heat from it melted the metal armor around his leg and the hand tripped him. As Bojack hit the ground, Sperk pulled himself from the lava. His armor was blackened and his face was covered in burns. He crawled toward the altar and fell to his chest. Bojack pushed himself up, "How did he survive?"

"Ask yourself that!" Reka had acquired her hammer and smashed it into Bojack's face. The cyborg flew back and his arm landed in the lava. He yelled out and pulled it out. The metal had fused to his skin more so than it was.

He gritted his teeth and stood up, "You will pay for that!"

Reka bent down to Renee, "Another time! Father will get revenge for Rave." The two vanished.

Bojack cursed and walked to the downed Sperk. He kicked the hedgehog onto his back. He was barely awake. Bojack pointed his left arm at him and a small laser blaster opened on top of it, "At least I will be able to kill you!"

As the laser powered up, a black ship appeared overhead. The ship was streamed lined and looked like a smooth metal hawk. Bojack fired at it, but a green energy field protected the ship. The ship's wing tips sparked with green energy and fired several energy bolts at him. Bojack got blasted back into the altar and the red gem hit the ground. A small opening appeared on the side of the ship and a echidna jumped out. She ran to the fallen Sperk, "Speed!"

His eyes opened a little, "Hi!" His voice was raspy and weak, "Try to stay out of the pool!"

Leda sighed and hit a control on her wrist gauntlet. A metal cable lowered from the ship and she tied it around Sperk, "Hang on!" The hedgehog nodded and grabbed the cable.

Before Leda could activate the winch, Bojack smacked her down with his fused arm, "No you don't!" He picked her up with his good arm and tossed her away, "He is mine!"

Leda rolled across the ground and stopped next to the gem. She picked it up instinctively, "Stay away from him." Leda jumped up.

Bojack blasted her with his laser, "Die!" The beam hit the gem and both it and Leda were blasted into the lava. Bojack turned back toward Sperk, "Now to finish you. I have been waiting for this moment a long time."

Sperk summoned his pike, "Keep waiting!" He shoved it into Bojack's chest and lighting blasted Bojack away. He freed himself from the cable, but had to hold himself up with his pike, "This time your going to stay dead."

Bojack laughed, "You can barely stand!"

The lava behind him bubbled behind Bojack and Leda jumped out of it. She wore a red version of Sperk's armor and held a spear in her hand. She landed in front of Sperk, "You want to try and take me on?"

"YOU!" Bojack laughed so hard the rocks shook, "What are you going to do? Cry on me!" The lava around the island suddenly rose up in a huge wave and started to fall onto the island. Bojack looked up, "Crap!" He teleported away as the lava hit.

A red shield of heat protected Sperk and Leda. Leda let Sperk fall on him, "Guess we are going to fight together more often!"

"Works for me!" The two managed to get on the ship and fly away.

* * *

Shadow's jaw dropped as they neared Angel Island. The whole island was covered in spider webs. Rouge leaned toward the view port, "Any ideas how that happened?"

Shadow shook his head and scanned the island with the ships's sensors, "No clue! Whatever that stuff is, the sensors can't get past it. So what do you want to do? We can land and try to find Knuckles or go after the next gem."

"We better find Knuckles! We might need him later." Rouge walked towards the back of the ship, "And he might need our help right now."

"You still have feelings for him!" Shadow's face was the same, but his tone was far from its cold tone.

Rouge looked to the metal floor and then back to Shadow, "I'm not sure! But I know I care for you a lot. More than friendship."

"But not as mates!"

"I don't know!"

Shadow shrugged, "Whatever! Tell Sonia we'll be landing soon!" Rouge nodded and hid her tears as she walked out of the bridge.

* * *

Speed laid his head down on his pillow. He was back aboard The Eclipse and his wife had patched him up. The green hedgehog had to smile, the ship he was in had been built by Robotnik, modified by The Bounty Hunter Guild, but only he in his berserker form had been able to find a suitable power source. The only good thing he ever got out of his evil form. Leda walked into the small room and laid her head on his chest, "How you feeling?"

"Fine!" He rubbed her head, "Never better." The ship flew into the night as the two slept.

* * *

Luxor slammed his fist onto his throne, "He did what?"

Reka stepped back as her father fumed, "Bojack killed Rave!"

Luxor eyes burned with red fire, "I want him killed! Not sealed, not injured, DEAD!"


	17. Webs

Shadow landed The Hunter in a clearing on the outer edge of the island. Sonia wanted to go with them, but Shadow told her to stay put. They weren't sure what was out there. Shadow and Rouge exited the ship and surveyed their surroundings. The webs seemed to be connected to Sky Sanctuary and draped the island like a giant curtain. Only the outer edge was clear of webs. Shadow took a few steps forward and examined a strained of webbing, "This stuff looks like it is a melding of organic and metal compounds."

Rouge shrugged, "What does that mean?"

"This stuff is much more than a simple bug trap. These strands appear to be able to carry power, broadcast-jamming signals, and...." Shadow picked up a stick and tapped the web with it, "Stick!" Shadow let go and the stick remained stuck to the webbing, "We'd better do our best to avoid this stuff."

"No problem here!" Both of them entered The Mushroom Forest. Fortuity, the large mushrooms kept most of the webbing off the ground. After a few minutes of walking, Rouge spotted several cocoons of webs hanging from the larger webs, "Any ideas what those are?"

Shadow stopped, "I'm not sure!" He transformed into his aqua form and summoned his twin swords, "Lets find out!" Shadow leapt into the air and sliced a cocoon opened and an echidna fell out. Shadow dismissed his armor and helped the echidna to sit under a mushroom, "What happened here?"

The echidna blinked a few times and fell down. Rouge checked his pulse, "His heart rate is weak!"

"You go get Sonia and some medical supplies from the ship. I'll free the others in the area."

Rouge nodded but a loud laughing stopped her from leaving. A gray female fox leapt down from a tree and stood in front of them, "You're going no where!"

Rouge transformed into her wind armor, "Did you do this?"

"No! But I must admit it was nice of someone to give me all these bodies." The fox jumped up and landed on a tree branch ten feet above the forest floor. She held out her fingers, "My name is Strings! Father has sent me to give you one more chance."

Shadow transformed into his aqua armor, "Tell Luxor to go shove it. I'll sooner kill myself than follow that fool." Shadow summoned his swords, "So why don't you get out of my sight."

Strings chuckled, "Sorry you feel that way." Red strands of energy shot from her fingers and attached to several cocoons around them. The echidna within broke free and dropped to the ground. Strings pulled on the strands and they all stood up. There was ten in all, "Kill them!" The echidnas lunged at Shadow and Rouge.

* * *

Leda woke up and felt the empty place next to her. She sat up and yawned, "Speed?" She grabbed her robe and tied it closed as she walked into the cockpit. Speed was sitting in the large command chair at the controls, "Speed?"

The green hedgehog spun around in his chair, "Sorry! Did I wake you?"

"No! I was just wondering where we are going."

"Angel Island! According to the scanner The Hunter is there."

"Aren't we going after the last stone?"

Speed shook his head and spun back toward the view port, "Not yet! I want to hook back up with the others. With Bojack back in town, we are going to need all the help we can get."

Leda nodded and sat down in his lap, "Mind if I take a nap?"

"Never!" Leda smiled and curled up in his lap and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Speed simply continued to pilot the ship.

* * *

Both Rouge and Shadow jumped back as the echidnas tried to attack them. Either one of them could take out the whole group, but they didn't want to harm the echidnas. Rouge had tried attacking the strands of energy, but an echidna would always get in the way. Shadow's grip on his swords tightened, "I am growing tried of this game. Lets just go through them and cut our losses."

"Come on Shadow! We can't just plow through them. We are the good guys."

Shadow crouched down, "You can do the good thing. I'll do the winning thing." Shadow dismissed his swords and curled into a ball. He started to spin in place and water started to form around him. Rouge quickly stepped back as Shadow shot forward. Water engulfed him a small wave formed. The water smashed the echidnas down and Shadow slammed into Strings hard. The fox fell from the tree and landed in a large web. Shadow uncurled and smiled as the strands of energy vanished. He glanced behind him, "See! They lived." Rouge ran up and then screamed. Shadow looked at Strings and had to gasp himself. Several large gray spiders had climbed onto the web and started to wrap Strings up. Her cries were quickly muffled as the spiders cocooned her up in a matter of seconds. When the cocoon had stopped moving, the spiders returned to the trees. Even Shadow found what had happened disturbing, "Well that was both helpful and weird."

Rouge turned back to the downed echidnas, "What about them?"

Shadow started to walk, "We have no choice but to leave them for now. We'll head for Sky Sanctuary and take down the webs. Then we will get them help."

Shadow walked down the main street of Echidnatropolis. The once beautiful city was now nothing but buildings covered in thick webs and he spotted hundreds of cocoons. Rouge glided over head and landed in front of him, "I can't fly over this stuff without going back."

"Guess we will just have to walk it."

* * *

The two traveled toward the center of the city. Near the fountain in the middle of the square was a Zoot Chute that led to The Master Emerald Chamber. Form their they would be able to travel to Sky Sanctuary in a matter of minutes. When the reached the fountain, Shadow suddenly realized that all the webs actually connected to the fountain, "I think we found the source."

Rouge slowly approached the fountain, "So now what do we do?"

Shadow shrugged and launched himself at the large pillar of webs, "Slice and dice!" Shadow swung his swords, but all they did was get stuck to the webbing. The hedgehog cursed as he tried to rip his weapons free.

Rouge chuckled, "Step back!" Shadow moved out of the way as Rouge summoned her Chakrams. She threw both of them with as much strength as she could muster. They spun through the air and like the swords, got stuck in the webs. Rouge sighed, "Well I'm out of ideas!"

Shadow looked around, "Maybe we can burn them free." He spotted a tree in the small garden near the fountain, "I'll just grab some wood." As he reached for the tree, several spiders dropped from it. Each was about the size of a dog. Shadow backed off, "Should have brought some bug spray."

The ground cracked around them and collapsed. Shadow jumped clear and Rouge flew up. A large thing climbed out of the hole. It had the body of a spider, with the upper torso of a female human. Its hands were clawed and had eight glowing eyes. It smiled and reviled a set of sharp fangs, "Hello!" Several more spiders crawled out of the hole and swarmed around the large one, "My name is Brood! You have wandered into my trap."

Shadow curled into a ball and launched himself at Brood. The mutant spat out a blob of web and it knocked Shadow out of the air and onto the ground. Shadow tried to break free, but the blob held fast, "Get this stuff off me!"

Rouge flew down to help him, but Brood captured her the same way. Brood chuckled, "Bind them my children. Master Robotnik will be pleased." Shadow and Rouge were helpless as the small spiders crawled over them.

* * *

Sonia sat in the pilot chair as she watched the landscape. She was both worried and board. She drummed her fingers on the consol, "What could be keeping those two?" She heard as strange tapping sound along the hull of the ship. She walked to the door control and tried to open it. But the door wouldn't budge, "What is going on?" Sonia ran to a small window and screamed. A large spider had walked across it and was covering the ship in webbing. Sonia ran to activate the engines, but the webbing had drained the power core. The squirrel ran to the center of the ship and hid in the small armory, "Where is everyone?" 


	18. Return to Darkness

Hi guys! I've been asked to put a disclaimer in so here it is. Speed/Sperk, Leda, Bojack, The Bounty Hunter Guild, Luxor, and Spin are all my creations. There are others, but I ain't concern to much about them. Oh and Speed and Sperk are the same person. He was born as Speed, but ditched the name in favor of being Sperk. And the changing between the two is like Bruce Wayne changing into Batman. Speed is a kind fun loving individual. But when he dons the guise of Sperk, he becomes a cold, calculating fighter. He is one person, one brain, and one personality. It is all in the outfit and mind set. I hope this clears some things up and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Speed had to double-check his readings as they neared the island, "What in the hell is this?"

"What!" Leda walked up behind him, "Whats wrong?"

Speed sat back, "Something is very odd is on Angel Island! I can't even get a scan of the city."

Leda looked at the floating dot that was getting bigger in the view port, "What should we do?"

"Play it safe! Activating cloak!" The black ship shimmered and vanished.

* * *

Brood licked her fangs as she walked over to her new captives. Both Shadow and Rouge had been cocooned up to their heads and hung from the walls. Knuckles hung next to them. Only Shadow was awake. He tried to pull himself free, but with no luck, "Let me go you mutant freak!" 

"That hurts!" She tapped Shadow's head, "Now don't be rude. It is only by the good grace of my master that you live."

"I ain't afraid of Robotnik!"

"You will be! Lord Robotnik is very interested in your fancy armor and weapons." Brood crawled over to the Master Emerald, "It is a shame that Chaos can not help you."

"What did you do to him?"

Brood smiled, "Master took him and entrapped him in his city. Your water god will not save you. At this moment, Bojack is dealing with Speed! Your allies are dead." Brood sat down in a make shift chair of web, "Soon you will get what you deserve." She yawned, "Then I will be able to feast on my captives." She closed half of her eyes and started to sleep.

Shadow pulled some more, but then stopped, "Damn it all! I have to get free."

* * *

Speed and Leda transformed and jumped off the cloaked ship. The ship silently hovered near the island. Leda sighed and accepted the fact Speed had donned his Sperk persona. Sperk looked around, "You know the number of a good exterminator?" 

Leda looked around at all the webs and shrugged, "Not one who is willing to take this job." Several spiders crawled into view. Leda jumped behind Sperk, "I hate spiders!"

Sperk sighed, "Your kidding!" Leda shook her head and Sperk summoned his pike, "Sometimes I worry about you." He held his pike up, "Lighting Strike!" Lighting shot from the pike and zapped all the spiders into burning husks. Sperk smiled, "Better?"

"Much! My dad once locked me into a closet full of the damn things." Leda smiled when Sperk put his best sorry face on. She kissed him on the nose, "Forget it! You didn't know." She summoned her spear, "Lets go!" The two walked into the web forest.

* * *

Sonia covered her ears as she heard a strange banging sound against the ship. The sound grew louder and she heard the door being pried open. She grabbed a blaster pistol and ran toward it. She pulled the trigger several times, but the blaster had been drained just like the ship. She felt a hand snatch the gun away, "You're going to hurt somebody with this thing." 

"Sperk!" Sonia opened her eyes, "Your here!"

"Who did you think it was?" Before she could answer, Leda screamed from outside, "Crap!" Sperk jumped outside and sighed, "Not again!" A large number of spiders had appeared. Sperk sat down, "This one is all yours!"

"But!"

"No buts! I am not going to fight all your battles!"

Leda gulped and turned to the spiders. She took a few breaths. As the spiders lunged themselves at her, she slammed her spear into the ground, "FireWall!" A wall of fire erupted from the ground and incinerated the spiders. As the wall vanished, Leda jumped up and down, "I did it!"

Sonia walked out of The Hunter and looked around, "They really did a number on this thing."

"And after I just gave it to you." Sperk stood up, "Where is Shadow and Rouge?"

"They walked into the forest a few hours ago. I wanted to go and look for them, but those things trapped me in the ship."

Sperk sighed, "Guess we better go get them. Come on Leda!"

"What about me?"

Sperk turned to Sonia, "Lock the door!" Both Leda and him disappeared into the forest.

Sonia kicked the ground and locked herself inside the webbed up ship, "One of these days I will be more than a scared girl inside a ship." She heard a twig snap outside and ran to the armory.

* * *

As the pair reached the outer limits of the city, the ground under them exploded and Brood leapt out of the hole, "How dare you kill my babies!" 

Sperk spun his pike, "It was either them or us!"

He ran forward and tried to slice into the mutant. Brood moved with amazing speed and dodged the attack and used her arm to slam Sperk into the ground. Leda threw her spear at Brood, but she caught it, "Pathetic move!" The spear burst into flame and she had to drop it. As she backed off, Sperk rammed his pike into the under side off Brood. She cried out and jumped back, "Damn you!"

Leda retrieved her spear, "You're dead! Sperk!" Both Sperk and Leda put their spears together and a wave of fire and lighting blasted out. The wave engulfed Brood and set ablaze several strands of web. The attack died off and to their disarray Brood was only burnt. Leda sighed, "Figures!"

Sperk shrugged, "It was a good try!"

Brood yelled out and hundreds off small gray spiders crawled into view, "Kill them!"

Sperk and Leda stood back to back. Sperk readied his pike, "We can't kill them all!"

"At least we will die together!"

* * *

Luxor brooded on his throne as he watched the battle on Angel Island. The crystal ball provided a slightly distorted image, but clear enough to see. Both Sperk and Leda had indeed gone down with a fight. The pair had been cocooned together after destroying half of the attacking spiders. He waved his hand and the image vanished, "Damn that Robotnik. He has not only caused the death of two of my daughters, but now he has captured two of my creations." He stood up and walked onto his balcony, "There must be a way to stop him. His power doesn't exceed mine." He drummed his fingers on the guardrail and then a thought came to him, "Leda!" He walked to his crystal ball, "The girl still carries a small portion of the berserker system. If she were to transfer it over to Speed, it should transform him back to his evil form." He placed his hands onto the ball, "Once unleashed, Speed will distract Robotnik enough for me to make ready my plans." The ball started to flash black, "I won't be able to control him, but I will cross that road when I get to it."

* * *

'_Release him!_' Luxor's voice sounded in Leda's head. 

'_What? Stay out of my mind!_'

'_The life is slipping from you and him. Inside your heart, you have the power to free yourselves._'

'_I will not condemn my husband to that darkness again. The berserker system will remain buried. Where it will do him no more harm._'

Luxor sighed, '_Then you condemn him to death. At this moment, he is using his very life energy to protect you. Soon he will die._'

'_Either way I lose him!_'

'_Will it Leda! Give him the system so he can save you both._' Luxor's voice vanished.

Leda managed to open her eyes and found herself in Sperk's arms. The cocoon that they were wrapped in glowed a faint green color. Sperk's eyes were closed and small bolts of energy shot from him and into the cocoon. It was indeed draining his energy. Leda placed her head on his chest and even through the armor found his heart beat slowing down. She carefully raised herself up to his face, "What should I do?" She nuzzled his cheek and his skin felt slightly cold, "Please forgive me!" She kissed him and a small charge of crimson energy left her lips and into Sperk's. She burred her face into his neck as his heartbeat started to speed up. After a few moments, Sperk's eyes opened and glowed crimson.

* * *

Brood woke up and stood up, "I can't detect Sperk's energy anymore." She quickly left the chamber and climbed to the cocoon at the edge of the city. She carefully looked at it with all of her eyes, "Looks fine!" She reached out to touch it, but it suddenly burst open and Sperk dropped to the ground. His fur and quills all glowed with crimson energy. He clutched Leda in his arms as his eyes locked onto the mutant. Brood gulped slightly at the sight, "What are you?" 

Sperk silently walked over to a tree and laid Leda down. His armor vanished and he turned toward Brood. The gauntlet on his arm had changed to a darker metal and the gem flashed with red light. He held it up, "Armor of Darkness!" Sperk exploded in red light and when the light died down he was in black armor with red orbs on the arms, legs, and one on the chest plate. A halberd was held in his hands, "I am Sperk, the Knight of Darkness!"

Brood summoned a swarm of spiders, "Call yourself whatever you want! Kill him my children."

The spider's reared up and began to rush at the crimson hedgehog. Sperk smirked, "Pathetic Scum!" He swung his halberd's blade across the ground and crimson energy ripped apart the ground and killed the spiders.

"My Babies!" Brood threw herself at Sperk, "I will rip you apart for what you have done."

"The you shouldn't send them into battle if you dislike their deaths." Sperk vanished in a burst of crimson light. Brood stopped and looked around. Sperk jumped out of the trees and tired to land on Brood's large abdomen. She spun around and knocked him away. Sperk spun in mid air and landed on his feet, "Fast for a bloated spider."

"I will kill you! Regardless what master Robotnik says."

Sperk chuckled, "I would give you a message for your master, but I grow tired of you." He ran at her, "I think I will just kill you." Brood spat her sticky web at him, but he sliced through it. He dismissed his halberd and curled into a ball. He blasted off the ground and hit Brood right in the face. He uncurled and summoned his weapon. He landed on her abdomen and rammed the blade into it. Crimson energy shot from the halberd and into Brood. She yelled out as Sperk jumped off, "Fear not! Your master will join you soon." The orbs on his arm glowed red, "Chaos Blitzberg!" The orbs erupted with red light and several bolts of energy shot from each one and hit Brood. Sperk landed and his halberd flew into his hands. Brood fell to the ground and exploded in a blast of red light. Sperk laughed, "Pathetic!" He looked over his weapon and armor, "This is nice! The Sword of Chaos maybe lost, but this is a suitable replacement." He dismissed his halberd, "Now to claim The Master Emerald and eradicate this planet."

"Speed!" Leda had woken up and now leaned on the tree.

Sperk eyes flashed crimson and he shook his head, "What?"

She walked up to him slowly and dismissed her armor, "Speed!"

Sperk smiled, "Fine! I won't blow the planet it up." Leda smiled and went to hug him. Sperk just managed to dismiss his armor as she reached him. He held her tightly; "I will always protect you."

"And I will always be by your side."

"Guess you want me to free everyone."

"It would be nice."

"Very well!"


	19. Options

Shadow hit the ground with a thud and cursed, "Couldn't you have let me down more gently?"

"Be thankful I even let you go."

Shadow jumped to his feet and stood face to face with Sperk, "You fool! Don't tell me you have returned to that system."

Sperk's crimson eyes flashed, "What do you plan on doing about it? As far as I am concern, your status as the ultimate life form is mine." He glanced over to the large pillar of webs connected to The Master Emerald, "One last clean up job." He held his palm up. A large orb of crimson energy appeared and blasted from his palm. It impacted the pillar and destroyed it. As the pillar dissolved, the webs all over the island vanished. The people sealed in the cocoons were freed. Sperk walked to the emerald and sighed, "Another time perhaps!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Sperk looked to Shadow with an evil smirk and pointed toward Leda, "As long as she lives, this planet is safe." He turned toward the exit, "But as soon as she dies, I will reduce this dust ball to atoms."

Shadow gritted his teeth and picked up his swords from the ground. Before he could attack him, Rouge grabbed him from behind, "Don't be crazy! You're in no condition to fight."

Shadow sighed, she was right. He dismissed his weapons, "I need to recharge! Sperk!" The crimson hedgehog turned his head toward him. Shadow smiled, "I will kill you and get Speed back." Sperk chuckled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Strings picked herself up and brushed herself off, "Well that was unpleasant. Those two will pay for humiliating me like that." As she took a step forward, she was blasted in the back by and energy beam and transformed into an emerald. It floated into Bojack's metal hand and he absorbed it.

"Nice!" His eyes flashed red, "Luxor was an idiot for creating these clones. Each one contains a sample of his power. Soon I will absorb him and rid myself of Robotnik and anyone else who apposes my rightful rule of this world."

* * *

Knuckles sat down on his emerald and rubbed his eyes, "So this wizard from another realm has come to strip this one of its resources, Bojack has been brought back by Robotnik, Speed is back to being a chaos empowered killer, and our fate depends on some crazy ancient armor that we have no clue how to use fully."

Shadow shrugged, "Yeah that is about it."

"Please string me up again."

Rouge patted him on the back, "Don't worry so much! We seem to be getting the hang of this."

Shadow nodded and glanced at Leda, "Any idea on what to do about her and the demon? I doubt Sperk is going to just play nice until she grows old and dies. Sooner or later he is just going to go ahead with his plans."

Knuckles jumped off the emerald, "Without Chaos or Tikal we have no way of standing up to him. Getting the last of the armors should be our top priority. Any chance we can use her to control him?"

Rouge regarded the echidna who was out of hearing range with a sympathetic look, "Even if there was, I wouldn't let you two exploit it."

"Why?" Both Shadow and Knuckles wanted an answer.

Rouge shook her head and walked toward Leda, "She has been through enough." She walked over to Leda who was standing at the exit, "Go to him! Your husband is in there somewhere."

"Thanks!" Leda ran out of the chamber.

Rouge smiled and turned to the men, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves for even think it. I rather see Sperk blow up the planet than have you two use that girl to control him. You both sound like Robotnik at times." She turned on her heel and walked out.

Knuckles patted Shadow on the back, "Told her yet?"

"Afraid too! The only thing I am afraid of."

Knuckles nodded, "Yeah! Don't blame you."

* * *

Sperk stood at the outskirts of the city, glaring at the forest. Leda ran up, "Speed!" He said nothing and didn't move. Leda stopped a few feet away, "Are you alright?" Sperk's eyes narrowed as Bojack walked into view. Leda summoned her armor, "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed a dark menacing aura." He smiled, "Nice to see you have finally excepted your true nature." Sperk said nothing. Bojack laughed, "Trying to pull off the strong silent type?" Bojack shrugged, "Well I am glad to see you. When I gain more power I will look forward to adding you to my body." Bojack waved bye and started to glow black. Sperk smiled as the energy vanished. Bojack looked around and then back to Sperk, "You blocked my teleport. But how?"

"I have an I.Q. of twelve hundred and fifty. I can create more ways to use chaos energy than you can even dream." He summoned his dark armor and halberd, "Killing you will bring me much joy." He swung his halberd and a wave of crimson energy tore into the ground and flew at Bojack.

The fox activated his jumpjets in his metal boots and shot into the air. He flew over the pair and landed several feet behind them, "Damn you! And Damn Robotnik for creating you." He slammed his fist together and they flashed with black light, "I will consume you." He threw his arms out and twin black orbs of energy shot toward Sperk.

Sperk spun his weapon and knocked both away. The orbs hit the ground and exploded, "It will take more than these weak attacks to harm me."

Bojack smiled, "Who said you were the target of my attack?" Black lightning shot from the impact points of the orbs and blasted Leda into a large tree. It snapped and fell down from the impact and she slumped to the ground. Sperk glanced over, but did nothing. Bojack laughed, "You can't feel anything but hate, rage, and pleasure. If you don't kill, you don't feel anything. I know you want to care for her, but you can't."

"Shut Up!" Sperk blasted forward and swung his halberd.

Bojack jumped over the weapon and summoned his black energy sword. He swung it, but Sperk blocked it with his arm. Bojack spun in the air and landed near Leda. He bent down and held Leda's head up by her chin, "Such a lovely thing. It is a pity you can't express any love to this flower."

"Release her!"

"You can't even raise your voice in anger. Only in battle do you find the passion you desire." He caressed her cheek, "Even out cold she is beautiful. I think I will take her as my own."

"Like hell you will!" Sperk shot forward as Bojack threw out his palm. A black burst shot from his hand and blinded Sperk. Sperk yelled out as Bojack flew away with Leda, "LEDA!" Sperk rubbed his eyes and his vision cleared, "All I care about is the loss. The fact that it was Leda didn't phase me."

"You can't have both!" Sperk spun around and a ghostly image of Sonic stood in front of him.

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog crossed his arms, "It is either the power or her. I know somewhere in that powered up mind of yours are your feelings. Find them!" The image of Sonic vanished.

Sperk stood as still as a statue. His eyes transfixed on the spot Sonic appeared on, "Who am I?"

* * *

As Shadow and Knuckles walked out of the chamber and headed toward the surface, Rouge ran toward them, "You have to hurry."

"Why?"

"Sperk has gone nuts. Waves of energy are blasting from him and destroying the city."

Knuckles ran past her, "He won't destroy my island." Shadow and Rouge followed. Knuckles found Sperk on his knees and glowing with a huge crimson light. The wind was howling and the crackle of energy was everywhere. Knuckles ran toward Sperk, "Stop this!" He threw a punch and his fist impacted the aura. It flared up and blasted him back.

Shadow summoned his armor and weapons, "My turn!" He slammed both of his swords into the aura. The swords were blasted from his hands and he too hit the ground.

Rouge simply stood near them, "I think we need a new plan."

"No kidding!" Shadow picked up his swords, "That aura is huge."

Knuckles stood up, "Maybe if we attack at the same time."

"Maybe we should try and talk to him."

Shadow dismissed his swords, "I'll try!" He dove into the aura and managed to kneel down near Sperk, "Brother!"

"What?" Sperk's voice was deep and filled with anger.

Shadow reached out to touch him, but sparks of energy blocked his fingers, "You need to stop this. Your going to rip this island apart."

"So! I can't feel anything. Only when I destroy things and lives do I feel. Only then do I live."

"Come on! I don't by that. I said the same thing when I was revived. I was wrong, your wrong now. I overcame the darkness in my heart and learned to care for others. And I know you can overcome this. You and I swore to be brothers. Now don't disappoint me by losing to a little dark energy." Shadow managed to smile, "Now return to me brother and together we will destroy our enemies and finally find peace. Rise up and show me that you are in charge of your destiny." Sperk cried out and vanished in a burst of crimson light. Shadow chuckled and stood up, "Return to me!"

Rouge slowly stepped up, "Where did he go?"

"The Master Emerald! He will either dump his dark power into the emerald and rid this world of it once and for all." He looked to the cloudy sky, "Or blow us up." Both Knuckles and Rouge dropped their jaws as Shadow simply sat on the ground and waited.


	20. Sealed

Sperk kneeled on top of The Master Emerald as it slowly spun around. He held his halberd close as he tried to think of what to do, "I am the most powerful creature ever to walk on this planet. My mind is so open to the world that all I need is to think and I understand everything." He closed his eyes, "But what good is it without any feelings? Is killing all I am good for?" He stood up and opened his eyes, "What should I do?" He looked down to the glowing green emerald he stood on, "With a simple thrust of my weapon; most of this planet would go up in flames." He looked up toward the crystal ceiling, "But then Leda would die." He spun his halberd around so the blade was pointing at the emerald, "I would be a fool to give up this power." He looked at the emerald and lifted the weapon up, "Sonic! I have made my decision." He slammed the halberd into the emerald.

* * *

Robotnik smiled and stepped back, "Finally it is finished." A gray metal ball with a saw like blade around it was sitting on the worktable. He rubbed his hands together, "Now for the final test." A cylinder shaped workerbot rolled up on its treads and picked the ball up. It followed Robotnik to a large domed room and placed it in the center of the round room. The bot rolled away as Robotnik walked into a small control room. He watched on a view screen as ten Swatbots entered the room with laser rifles in their hands. They surrounded the ball and took aim at it. Robotnik hit a red button on the control panel, "Begin!" The bots opened fire. As the red bolts of energy were about to hit the ball, it launched itself into the air. The ball uncurled and reviled itself to be a metal hedgehog. It looked liked a stripped down version of Metal. Its eyes flashed red and it flew at the bots. It ripped into two of them with its talons and blasted another one with red beams from its eyes. The remaining bots opened fire, but the hedgehog dodged and curled into a ball. It slammed into one of them and knocked down another two. "Enough!" The hedgehog robot stopped moving and curled into a ball. Robotnik smiled, "Excellent! When I mass-produce this model, neither The Freedom Fighters nor Luxor will be able to stand in my way."

* * *

Bojack tossed Leda into the ground as hard as he could without killing her. She was jarred out of her slumber and was pinned down by Bojack. Leda's armor had vanished after she had hit the ground. Leda struggled, but Bojack held her down, "Get off!"

Bojack licked his lips, "I don't think so!" He bent his head down and sniffed her hair, "Even Sally didn't smell as good as you. Sperk must pamper you."

"Not as much as you think!" Leda rammed her head into his, but all she did was give herself a headache, "Ouch!"

Bojack chuckled, "Did I forget to mention I had a metal skull? Sorry!" He nuzzled her neck with his nose and smiled as she tried to pull away, "Fighting me is pointless. If you just lay back and except it, you might be able to walk away from this alive." He transferred both of her wrists to one hand, "Well, alive at least. I've been told I can be a little rough."

"So have I!" A bolt of lightning shot from the sky and slammed into Bojack. The fox was blasted off the echidna and into a tree. The bolt transformed into Speed and he stood in front of Leda. His eyes glowing with crimson energy. He looked over his shoulder, "You ok?"

Leda nodded, "Yes! How about you?"

Speed smiled, "I'm back to my normal self." He turned his attention back toward Bojack, "You're going to pay for touching my wife."

Bojack laughed, "Your power level is barely half of what it was before. What makes you think you can beat me."

Speed shrugged, "Because I have friends!"

A pillar of water blasted out of the ground and slammed Bojack into the air. He hit the ground hard as Shadow shot out of the pillar and stood next to Speed, "Bojack! I have grown tired of your presents!"

Bojack tried to stand up, but a whirlwind shot out and blasted him deeper into the ground. Rouge floated down, "You'll pay for capturing me."

Bojack rubbed the blood from his mouth and nose and chuckled, "The advantage is yours at the moment. But I will return to return the favor a hundred fold." He vanished in a burst of black light.

Speed sighed and dismissed his armor. He knelled down and Leda jumped into his arms, "You guys mind giving us a few minutes?"

Shadow smiled, "Not at all!" He and Rouge walked out of sight.

Leda gazed into Speed's eyes, which had turned to a dull crimson color, "Your eyes!"

"Side effect of my system. All things considered it could have been worst."

"I guess!" She hugged him tighter, "I'm just glad your back to normal." Speed nodded, but then pulled away, "What?"

"I have a hard favor to ask you." Speed held his hand out and a small crimson gem appeared in it, "I didn't remove my berserker system. I simply sealed it behind two barriers."

"How?"

"This gem is a small shard of The Master Emerald. With this the system can be released under a controlled condition. I want you to have this."

Leda gulped, "You want me to control when you change? But I couldn't!"

"The system is the only thing Bojack, Luxor, and even Robotnik fear." Speed rubbed her cheek, "You have always been a source of good to me and have kept me from slipping completely into darkness. It is your decision."

Leda touched the gem and it shined with crimson light, "All right!"

Speed nodded and placed the gem against her chest, "From this day forth my dark power is under your control. Not to be released until you deem it fit." The gem glowed and vanished inside of Leda. She let out a loud gasp as a wave of energy filled her body. She collapsed into Speed's arms. He picked her up bridle style and started to walk toward the city, "Thank you!"

Leda smiled, "No problem!"

* * *

Luxor smiled as he watched the events unfold on the island. He waved the image away and laughed, "Speed you idiot. You couldn't have played into my hands better if I told you my plans." He stood up and walked to three candles on floor stands. One was black, one was green, and the other light red. He tapped each candle, "Little do those fools know that with a simple light of these candles, they will be in my control." He summoned a flame on the tip of his finger and lit the green one. He stepped back and frowned as it turned crimson and exploded, "I really hate that system. Even sealed it protects him." He looked at the other two and smiled, "I'll wait to use the other two at the right moment." 


	21. The Light of a Candle

Speed sat at the controls of The Eclipse as Shadow and Knuckles sat in the back. The girls had remained on the island to help get everyone back to normal. Shadow walked up and sat in the gunner's chair behind Speed, "Not much space on this ship."

"Not designed for it."

"Where do you get these ships?"

Speed shrugged and reached in a small compartment and pulled out a small computer pad, "Here!"

Shadow's jaw dropped, "This is your bank account?"

"Yeah!"

Shadow sat back, "I need a better job!"

"Hey! If one of my bounty head just happens to have a large stash, who am I to leave it alone."

Shadow chuckled, "I see you don't walk the clean path as much as I thought."

"Guy has to make a living. So any ideas on what to do after we get the last stone?"

"Get to Lazar. He is the only one who can tell us where Luxor is. I may have the portal orb, but I can't remember how to us it."

Speed nodded, "Sounds good to me!"

A small light blinked on his console, "What is that?"

Speed sighed, "One of Robotnik's probbots is following us. Activating cloaking!" The ship shimmered and vanished.

* * *

Robotnik drummed his fingers as the image of Speed's ship vanished, "Damn that ship. I should have never let it slip from my grasp." Robotnik hit a button on his chair, "Rhinox!"

"Yes my lord!"

"Your chance to redeem yourself has come. Take a squad of my new hedgebots and find them!"

"Yes my Lord!"

Robotnik leaned back into his chair, "I must find a way to wipe out these pathetic rodents once and for all."

* * *

Speed decloaked the ship and landed in a rocky region of the southern continent. Shadow was the first out and he surveyed the area, "Nothing but canyons and rock formations. Any ideas on where the last stone is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Speed jumped out.

Knuckles jumped out and started walking, "This way!"

"How do you know?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Just do!" Shadow and Speed shrugged and followed him. After an hour of walking, Knuckles stopped and pointed to a cave at the bottom of a canyon, "There!" Both Knuckles and Speed picked up Shadow and glided down to the canyon floor. Knuckles walked to the mouth of the cave, "I can feel it!"

"That is good enough for me!" A female cat jumped up from behind some boulders. She was dressed in tight black bodysuit and had two large blades attached to each forearm, "My father desires your death."

Shadow chuckled, "Another Luxor flunky." He activated his armor and summoned his weapons, "This one is mine!" Speed stood watch as Knuckles ran into the cave. Shadow smiled, "Lets see what you got?" He shot forward and swung both blades.

The cat jumped high into the air and somersaulted behind him. Before Shadow could move, she slashed him with one of her blades. The blades sparked as they raked across the armor. It left a scratch, but did little to Shadow, "My name is Rita! You won't strike me." Rita crossed her arms across her chest and stood ready.

Shadow sneered as he spun around, "I will crush you!" He spun his blades around and a water began to swirl around him, "We may be far from water, but I will drown you!" Shadow slammed his blades together and a blast of water shot at Rika.

The cat smiled, "Reflection!" The water impacted her crossed arms and blasted back at Shadow.

Shadow swung his swords at the water and it split in half, "What was that?"

"Your feeble attacks won't even touch me!"

"FEEBLE! You dare call me feeble!" Shadow launched himself at Rita swing hard.

Rita moved quickly and blocked each attack. She ducked under his arms and slammed both of her arm blades into Shadow's chest. The armor sparked as the blades penetrated. Shadow jumped back and quickly checked his armor. There were small holes where the blades and entered, but no damage to him. Rita giggled as she crossed her arm again, "Where did you learn to fight?"

Shadow cursed, "I will kill you!"

* * *

Luxor couldn't help but to smile at the fight. From his realm, he watched as Rita not only block each of Shadow's attacks, but also dish out a lot of damage, "Still unsure how to use their armor. My brother was foolish to send them to acquire their armor without training in their use." He stood up and walked to his two candles, "The time has come to use one of my trump cards." He summoned a flame on his finger tip, "Leda my dear! It is time for you to come around to my way of thinking." He lit the light red candle.

* * *

Speed had offered to help out, but Shadow refused him. This was his fight. Shadow cursed and dismissed his armor, "I'll do better without it."

Rita frowned, "Don't do that! I will kill you to fast without it."

Shadow activated his hover shoes, "That is what you think!" He dashed forward. Rita lashed out with her blades, but Shadow rolled under them. He pushed off the ground and rammed his knee into the back of her head. Before she even had time to hit the ground, Shadow curled into a ball and spin dashed into her back. She was shot forward and Speed had to step to one side to avoid being hit by her. Shadow chuckled, "Well that was easy. I am starting think this armor is more of a hindrance than helpful."

Speed shrugged, "Seems that you fought better without it."

Shadow and Speed clasped hands, but then they were slammed down by Rhinox! The robot laughed as the two pick themselves up, "Should I leave you two alone?"

Shadow laughed, "Did you come for another smack down?"

Rhinox waved his hand and six metal balls rolled up and stopped in front of Rhinox, "Activate!" The balls uncurled into six gray metal hedgehogs. The saws on their backs split into three blades. Their eyes glowed red as they readied their talons, "You two don't stand a chance against these babies."

Speed gulped, "What is Robotnik's thing about making robot hedgehogs?"

"I am afraid to know!"

Two of the hedgebots activated their chest turbines and shot forward with their claws ready. Shadow and Speed ducked to avoid them. The bots stopped suddenly and rammed their metal knees into the hedgehogs' faces. Both Shadow and Speed rolled back and onto their feet. Speed spat some blood from his mouth, "These guys are tough."

"No kidding!"

"Maybe the armor will help us."

Shadow shook his head, "No! While I agree the armor was helpful, something about it makes me think we are using them wrong. I am beginning to wonder they are truly meant to help us. When I use it, I feel like my power is being restricted."

Speed sighed, "I got to agree with you on that one, but do we have any other options? I have a feeling that even if we do start to beat these two, the others will jump in."

Shadow readied himself, "Then we go down fighting!" As he was about to attack, he heard the faint sound of ship engines. He looked up, "The Hunter!" The sleek black ship flew through the canyon. Both hedgehogs had to duck to keep from having their heads chopped off. Rhinox and four of the Hedgebots managed to duck in time, but two of them had their heads smashed apart. The ship crashed into the side of cliff. Fortuity the ship's armor prevented it from exploding. Shadow looked over to Speed, "Your wife?"

"She flies better than that!" The ship's door opened and Leda stepped out, "Well I thought she flew better than that." Leda had a blank expression to her face. Speed noticed that the robots were still recovering from the attack. He started to walk toward her, "Honey, are you alright?"

"Fine dear!" Her voice was cold and had a familiar tone mixed in with hers.

"Luxor! What have you done to her?"

"When you and the others were in my care, I had you each imprint your souls to three very special candles. All I have to do is light one and you become under my control. But to my annoyance, your candle exploded. But what you did will prove to be much more painful than being under my control."

"You wouldn't!"

Leda held her hand out, "With the shard of The Master Emerald that beats in my heart, I release the power you have buried deep inside."

Speed tried to take a step forward, but he stopped. His heartbeat filled the canyon as his body began to glow with crimson light. Shadow ran to him, "What is wrong?"

"GET BACK!" Speed yelled out and exploded in a burst of crimson energy. He stood up completely transformed into his berserker state.

Leda smiled evilly, "Would you please kill Shadow for me?"

Sperk laughed, "You think I would take orders from you. I am well aware Leda is under your control."

Leda frowned, "Well then I guess I will find out what is behind seal number two."

Sperk eyes widened, "Don't be a fool! Even I have never tapped the darkest part of my power."

Shadow rushed at Leda, "I will stop her!"

"Too late! Sperk by my word I release the demonic power within you."

Shadow, Leda , and even the robots froze at what happened next. Sperk crimson aura doubled in size and he yelled out as the ground around them shook violently. Crimson energy arched from his body and a sphere formed around him. His cry grew louder and the sphere exploded outward. Everyone was blasted to the ground. The light vanished and Shadow managed to open his eyes. Sperk stood in a hole. His body was glowing crimson and his eyes were shut. Shadow jumped down into the hole and reached out with his hand, "Speed?" An arch of energy shot from his body and blasted him out of the hole.

Leda looked into the hole and laughed, "So this is what it came to. He has more power than even I can imagine, but he is devoid of feelings, desires, and mind! He is nothing more than a living statue."

Rhinox looked around, "I think now would be a good time to retreat." He and the remaining hedgebots left the area. Leda vanished in a burst of black light.

Knuckles walked out of the cave with a brown gem stone, "What happened?"

Shadow sat down, "We lost Leda to Luxor." He glared at the hole, "And we lost Speed."

* * *

After everyone had left, Rita woke up and struggled to her feet, "Damn them all!"

As she started to walk away, Bojack appeared and transformed her into an emerald. He absorbed it and walked to the edge of the hole. He watched the glowing form of Sperk, "One less problem! But you better come back from this. I will have my rematch with Spin." He teleported away.


	22. Threat from the Future

"Thank God that Lazar's little computer was capable of teleporting us here."

Shadow nodded to Knuckles and exited The Hunter. They were in a hidden part of The Nightmare Realm and Lazar's palace was in front of them, "We need a plan! So far Robotnik and Luxor have been pulling all the surprises. We need to start going on the offensive."

"No kidding! I may be the guardian, but I would like nothing more than cracking heads." His well-developed sense of smell picked up smoke, "Hurry!" Both of them ran toward the palace and found the palace in ruins. The black metal walls were covered in holes and burns. The door had been smashed down. Knuckles and Shadow ran in and sprinted toward the main lab. The place was a mess. Multi-colored liquids had been splattered all over the place and desks had been smashed. Lazar was lying on the metal floor in a pool of blood.

Shadow ran over to him as Knuckles went to check the rest of the place. He found a weak pulse, "Can you talk?"

The old man coughed, "It came without warning. My guardian was out on an errand. My magic was useless against it."

Shadow clenched his fist, "Are we fighting a losing battle? The gems were suppose to be our secret weapon, but I found out they helped very little. Sonic, Speed, and so many others are lost to us."

"He took them!"

"Sally and Tails!"

The old man nodded, "Yes!" He clenched his teeth in pain, "There is still a chance for you to win." He reached into his robe and pulled out a small black ball, "Give this to my guardian! He will serve you now." Lazar laid his head back, "I was so close. So close to helping you." He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Shadow stood up and stepped back, "Rest in peace. What you have done for us is more than enough to redeem you for your past evils."

Knuckles walk up, "Everything of value was either stolen of destroyed." He sighed, "What now?"

Shadow walked toward the exit, "We pick up Rouge and try to find Lazar's guardian. I have a feeling he holds something we need." As they walked out of the palace, a black vortex opened in front of them. A red female echidna dropped out of it. The vortex closed and the girl slowly stood up. Shadow looked to Knuckles and the echidna shrugged. He looked back to the girl, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lara-su! I was sent back twenty years to help you. I am Knuckles's daughter."

Knuckles's jaw dropped and he fainted. Shadow shrugged, "Amazingly enough, this doesn't surprise me."

* * *

Knuckles looked over the girl very carefully as Shadow piloted the ship back to Angel Island. Dressed in purple boots and a black body suit. She sported a red gun belt with a large blaster pistol on her right side. A pair of purple tinted sunglasses rested on her forehead. The girl drummed her fingers on the hand rest of the chair, "What can I do to convince you?"

"A blood test on the island would help. But while we wait to get there, why don't you tell us why and how you got here?"

Lara shrugged, "Well I came through a portal that The Freedom Fighters created. My time is a living nightmare. Robotnik and Luxor's forces are fighting all over the planet and it almost imposable to find peace. We stole an experimental time portal from Robotnik with the hopes to save the future."

"So I guess that means we lost." Lara nodded. Knuckles sighed, "Figures!"

"I should warn you about a monster that was sent back before me."

"Monster?"

"Robotnik created it and sent it back in time in order to kill Luxor. And to kill you."

Shadow yelled to the back, "The Island is under attack."

Knuckles slammed his fist onto a metal desk, "This day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

Rouge fell back as several of Robotnik's hedgebots lined up in front of her. The bots had descended onto the island just as she managed to get everyone to safety to recover from their entrapments. Rhinox laughed as he walked up behind the line of bots, "I got you this time."

"I won't go down easy." She held her Chakrams, "I won't let you attack the city."

Rhinox chuckled, "My master isn't after the city. He is after you." He bent his head down and his large metal horn sparked with energy. Blue bolts of energy blasted from the horn and impacted Rouge. The bat was blasted to the ground and her armor smoked, "Did I forget to mention I had upgrades? Sorry!" He held his hand out, "Capture her!" As the hedgebots moved forward, silver bolts of lightning shot out from behind her and blasted the bots down. Rhinox stepped back as he stared at smoking robots, "What happened?" A rust colored hedgehog in brown robe leapt from some trees and landed in front of Rhinox. Rhinox snarled, "Who in the hell are you? And why do you dare interfere with Master Robotnik?"

"Because it suits me." He yawned and stretched his arms, "Are we going to fight, or should I just take a nap?"

Steam shot from Rhinox'a nose vents, "I am going to crush you." His jets activated and he shot forward at high speed. The hedgehog rolled to the side as the robot shot pass. Rhinox dug his feet into the ground and spun around. He proceeded to charge at the hedgehog again. The hedgehog jumped high into the air and over Rhinox's horn. Rhinox stopped and turned to face him, "Are you going to fight me, or just jump around like a chicken?"

The hedgehog shrugged, "Just giving you a chance to show your stuff. But if you want me to go ahead and kill you." He tossed his robe off. He was in his lower twenties and his quills were arranged close to Shadow's. He was dressed in red boots, black jeans, black shirt, and a crimson cape that whipped against his ankles. A red mask covered the lower part of his face. He cracked the bones in his neck, "Rhinox! You are pathetic in the future and you're pathetic now." His body erupted in silver light. And he transformed to a silver version of himself. His quills had straitened out to look like Super Sonic's and his eyes glowed with crimson light. Small bolts of energy sparked from him, "Time to take out the trash." He held his hand high and lighting shot from the sky and formed a Halberd in his hand. He spun it around and held it confident in one hand, "Your move!" Rhinox's horn sparked with energy and it blasted out a huge bolt of energy. The hedgehog smiled and slammed the pole end of the halberd into the ground, "Thunder Shield!" Rhinox's bolt impacted a wall of lighting and reflected into the ground.

"What? Who are you?"

The hedgehog pulled his weapon free of the ground, "I grow tired of you." Bolts of lighting arched around his body as his aura flared up, "Be gone!" The hedgehog shot forward at lighting speed and swung his halberd. In several flashes of light, the hedgehog sliced into Rhinox several times. He stood several feet behind the bot as it fell to its knees. Sparks shot from the multiple slices in his armor. The hedgehog turned around and held his halberd high, "It is finished!"

Rhinox held his hand up, "Please have mercy!"

"No!" He yelled out as energy blasted around him lighting shot from the sky and arched around the halberd. The hedgehog swung the weapon down and the blade hit the ground. Lightning blasted from the sky and ripped into the ground. The energy blasted through the ground and exploded under Rhinox. As it exploded, a large bolt shot from the sky and impacted the robot. Rhinox screamed out as he exploded in a huge fireball. The hedgehog chuckled, "One less annoyance."

Rouge pulled herself to her feet, "Who are you?"

"A monster!" Lara, Knuckles, and Shadow ran up. The female echidna pointed at the hedgehog, "That is Robotnik's weapon."

Shadow and Knuckles stood ready to attack, but the hedgehog laughed, "You believe this girl. The you are bigger fools than I thought." He dismissed his weapon and returned to his normal form, "There is only one traitor here and that is you."

"Liar!"

Shadow looked at the both of them then back to the hedgehog, "Identify yourself!"

The hedgehog pulled off his mask, "I am Sperk, Son of Speed! I have come back to stop this wench from killing you."

Lara lunged to attack him, but Knuckles grabbed a hold of her, "What now Shadow?"

Shadow sighed, "Lock them both up!"


	23. Rescue Plan

Rouge sat in a chair as she watched the hedgehog known as Sperk paced in his cell. She was tapping her foot and finally jumped up, "Would you stop pacing around? It is annoying!"

Sperk smiled and leaned onto the bars, "Well if you want to come in here, I am sure we could figure something out."

"Take a cold shower!"

Sperk chuckled and walked over to the small cot, "You know I am in here, just because I want to. These bars and walls are nothing to me."

"So why are you willing to be locked up?"

"Because I know what is coming. Whether I am in here or out there matters not. Your future would have been very grim if it wasn't for me!"

Rouge walked over to the bars, "What do you mean?"

The hedgehog jumped to his feet and walked toward her, "My history states that Rhinox was successful in capturing you and taking you to Robotnik. He then impregnated you with a very deadly creation. You die shortly after giving birth, but the monster born caused terror all over the planet. I lost my arm and eye killing that thing." He flexed his arm, "But dad was nice enough to grow me a new one."

Rouge stepped back, "What?"

Sperk laughed, "You'll know soon enough. Then you must decide who will truly be the one to save you." Rouge quickly turned heel and ran out of the jail as Sperk's laughter echoed.

* * *

Julie-su sat with her face in her hands as she cried. Knuckles sat down next to her and rubbed her back, "What is wrong?"

"I was showing Lara the shower and I went to get her a towel." Julie rubbed her eyes, "And when I came back ,I saw scars. Deep ones all over her body. What kind of world did I leave my daughter in?" Julie burred her face into Knuckles shoulder, "What kind of mom am I?"

Knuckles did his best to consol her, "Hey calm down! I promise we will do what ever it takes to prevent that future from happening."

Rouge ran into Knuckles's hut and sat down, "That guy is nuts! I have no idea what happens in the future, but that guy is crazy."

Shadow pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, "Well he is related to Speed."

"This is no time for jokes."

Shadow sighed and walked to a window, "We have two options. Believe one of them or believe neither of them. And despite the evidence we have seen, we still can't make a decision."

Lara walked in with a towel rapped around her, "I can lead you to Luxor's palace in the other realm."

Shadow turned toward her, "You can?"

"Yes! The Freedom Fighters in my time have captured many portal generators. I can open one to The Nightmare Realm. If you want my help that is."

"What can you tell us about Sperk?"

"He works for Robotnik. He is as evil and as crazy as they come."

Rouge shrugged, "I buy that!"

Shadow nodded, "All right! I can not let my brother's wife remain in Luxor's hands. I owe him that much. We will move when you're ready."

* * *

In his cell, Sperk's watch beeped and he smiled, "It is almost time!" He put on his mash and cape and flexed his arms, "Soon the time will be at hand."

* * *

The next day, Lara-su held out a small black device and hit a red button on it. A small bolt of energy shot from it and a black vortex appeared, "This leads to a cave a few miles from his stronghold."

Knuckles looked it over, "So what is the plan?"

Shadow walked to the portal, "We go in, get Leda, and get out."

"And Sperk? I refuse to guard him!" Rouge was started to follow him.

"I'll watch him!" Julie drew her blaster, "I'll keep him out of trouble."

Shadow excepted this and walked into the portal. Knuckles and Rouge quickly followed. Lara put a foot into it and turned back, "I'll be back soon!" As she started to walk through, an explosion went off next to her and knocked her clear of it as it closed.

Julie sighed, "And to think I complained when things were peaceful." She looked around with her blaster ready.

"Yeah!" Lara stood up.

Twenty metal balls rolled up and uncurled into hedgebots. A larger blue one rolled up and uncurled. He smiled at the two echidnas, "Surprise."

Julie drew her blaster, "Metal!"

The metal hedgehog nodded, "My Master saw fit to rebuild me. It is a shame that Knuckles and the others left. But it does makes my job easier."

* * *

Shadow walked to the mouth of the cave and stuck his head out. The place was just as he remembered it. Dark skies, gray clouds, and gray grass. Shadow could see Luxor's large palace in the distance. He glanced at Knuckles, "It looks to be about ten miles away." He sighed, "But there is no cover between here and there. It is just an open plain."

"I don't like it! We would be completely open to an attack."

Shadow nodded, "We will just have to find a better way."

Rouge ran up, "Lara didn't come through the portal."

Knuckles slammed his fist into the cave wall so hard that pebbles fell from the ceiling, "She betrayed us!"

Rouge shook her head, "No! I heard an explosion on the other side. I think the island is under attack."

"Damn!" Knuckles dropped to his knees, "And I can't go back and protect it!"

Shadow patted his shoulder, "Then we must hurry and get to the palace. No doubt that Luxor has a way of getting to our own realm." Knuckles nodded and stood up. Shadow looked toward the palace, "But we must still be careful. If we hurry to much, we will get caught."

"I understand!" The red echidna slammed his fist together, "When I get back I will crush those who dare attack my home."

Rouge gulped and looked at the back of the cave, "Lets hope it wasn't Sperk."

"Yeah!" The trio began their journey to the palace.

* * *

All of the metal hedgehogs attacked with red beams from their eyes. The two female echidnas barely managed to avoid the deadly blasts. Julie-su opened fire, but all her shots did was bounce off their metal skin. Metal waved his hand and a pair of hedgebots curled up and launched themselves at the two. Lara shoved Julie out of the way and ducked under the two spiked balls. They uncurled and stood ready to strike. "Stay back mother!" Lara's eyes began to glow with dark purple light and her hands erupted with purple energy. Both bots launched themselves at her with claws ready. Lara met them in mid air and slammed her fist into one of the bot's chest. Purple energy arched around the bot and it's chest sparked. The other bot landed on the ground unharmed, but the other was rammed into the ground by Lara and its head exploded. The echidna turned to the last one and smiled evilly, "Come on!" The bot itself was devoid of feeling and rushed at her and attacked with its claws. She jumped back and her fist exploded with more energy. She threw a punch and a purple beam shot from it and smashed the bot into a tree. The tree snapped and fell on top of the bot. Lara chuckled, "Pathetic!"

Julie-su slowly walked to her daughter, "Lara?"

The echidna turned her head, "I'm fine mom! I just had to learn new tricks in order to survive."

Metal chuckled and sat down on a rock, "Interesting!" He snapped his metal fingers and five hedegbots went to attack. Lara again shoved Julie out of the way as the five ran at her. Two of them curled into balls and rolled past her. She turned and two others grabbed her from behind. The two that had rolled past her uncurled and also grabbed her. Lara struggled to move, but to no effect. The fifth one leapt high into the air and landed on top of the group. The five bots' eyes flashed red and all five exploded. Metal clapped his hands, "Excellent!"

Julie ran toward the smoke, "Lara!" As the smoke dissipated, Lara stepped out of the smoke. She had a few burns and scrapes and her clothes were in tatters. Julie ran to her, "Are you all right?"

Her daughter's eyes continued to glow, "I've been better, but I will take these guys down." She rushed at the group of metal hedgehogs.

Metal stood up and held his palms close together. A sphere of black energy formed and he launched it at her. Lara jumped to the side, but the orb changed course and exploded on impact. Lara hit the ground hard. Before she could recover, Metal activated the turbine in his chest and shot forward. He grabbed her neck and dragged her across the ground and slammed her into the rock he had been sitting on. Julie-su ran to help her, but a pair of hedgebots grabbed her arms and pinned her down. Metal laughed as he slammed his foot into Lara's neck, "Master Robotnik and Bojack were kind enough to give me a few upgrades." He looked at his metal hands, "These energy casters are to die for." He held his palm out toward her face, "As you are about to find out." As the palm started to glow, a foot shot from the sky and slammed into Metal's face. The metal hedgehog was sent to the ground and rolled onto his feet, "Who dares to face me?"

Sperk stood in front of Lara in his super form and halberd in hand, "I do!"


	24. Two Options

Metal regarded the golden hedgehog with suspicion, "Who are you?"

Sperk smirked, "I am Sperk, The Lord of Thunder!"

Metal chuckled, "It will take much more to defeat me than fancy titles." He snapped his fingers and three hedgebots walked to him, "Kill him!" The three bots launched themselves at Sperk.

"Scrap!" Sperk swung his halberd hard and lightning arched around the blade of the weapon. He hit all three of the bots and they fell back with large slashes in their respective chests. The bots slowly stood up and Sperk shot forward. He threw his halberd into the middle bot and it impaled it in the chest. He summoned two spheres of golden energy in his hands and tossed them at the other two. The spheres impacted and the bots exploded. Sperk grabbed his weapon and ran forward. The bot sparked as it dangled on the weapon. The hedgehog suddenly stopped and the bot flew off the halberd and into the crowed of the ten remaining bots. It exploded, taking three of its companions with it. Sperk spun his halberd around and stood ready in front of Metal, "Anything else?"

Metal stepped back a little as he weighed his options, '_Where did he get that kind of power? My sensors are going haywire just trying to measure his energy level._' Metal waved his arm, "Attack!" The seven hedgebots curled into balls and blasted at Sperk. Sperk held out his halberd as all seven struck at once. He dug his feet in as the seven bots continued to spin and push him back. As he tried to summon the energy to blast them back, Metal ran around him and shot him in the back with his eye lasers. Sperk quickly formed a force field of energy around his back and he weathered most of the attack. Metal laughed as he kept firing, "You have a lot of energy and power, but you can't withstand this onslaught for long."

Sperk fell to one knee, but kept up the defense, "Damn!" He glanced at Lara who was pulling herself up, "Lara!"

Metal laughed, "She can't help you!"

"LARA! I know you hate me, but I need your help. Robotnik is both our enemy. Only you can help me."

Lara looked at the sight of Sperk being attacked and looked toward the sky, "Forgive me!" She stood up and ran at him, "Do it!"

Sperk nodded and pulled one of his hands from his weapon and held it up at Lara. Metal wanted to stop her, but her dared not stop the assault. Sperk's hand started to glow red, "With this key, I unlock the demon with in!" Lara transformed into a red emerald and was absorbed by Sperk. His eyes flashed crimson and he exploded in crimson light, "Thank you!" His fur and quills turned crimson and with a surge of power he blasted free. The hedgebots were blasted into the air and Sperk sliced them in half with his halberd. He spun around and stood facing Metal.

"What is this? Only Speed has a berserker system."

Sperk chuckled, "You fool! I am his son! But there is a major difference. My emotions and feelings are firmly in place. So I can use this power as I wish!" Sperk spun his halberd around and slammed in into the ground. Lightning blasted from the sky and blasted through the ground. Metal jumped to the side as the lightning exploded under him. He rolled across the ground, his metal skin burnt and bent.

Metal pressed a button on his waist and a small hoverpad flew by. He jumped on, "This isn't over!"

"It is now!" Lara separated from Sperk. He managed a small smile, "Thanks!"

"Forget it!" Lara started to run away, but she vanished in a burst of black light.

Sperk cursed and looked at his watch, "Crap! If I don't intercept those guys, I'm dead!" He pulled a small black orb from his belt and pointed it forward. Small arcs of black energy shot from it and a black vortex opened. He jumped through and it closed.

Julie looked around, "What happened?"

* * *

Shadow led the others through the grassland. He hated being so much in the open, but there was little he could do about it. Either stay in the cave, or go to the palace. They were about half way there when he decided to stop for a spell, "Lets rest for a few minutes. No sense on wearing ourselves out before we get there." Knuckles and Rouge agreed and all three sat in the grass. Shadow sighed, "I don't like this at all. I can't help but to feel like we are walking into a trap."

Rouge looked around, "Well at least it will be hard for us to be snuck up on."

"True!"

Knuckles tapped his fist on the ground, "I could dig us a tunnel to the palace, but it will take much longer."

Shadow looked at the palace in the distance, "I would feel better, but we don't have that kind of time." He stood up, "Break over!"

* * *

Luxor chuckled to himself as he watched the trio make their way toward his palace, "My son is a natural leader. It is a pity he didn't grow up in my care." He heard footsteps behind him and he smiled, "Welcome back! So how is my messenger from the future?"

"Fine! I had to enlist the help of an enemy to defeat Robotnik's machines."

"Robotnik is an annoyance of mine, so any chance to annoy him is fine by me. And I couldn't let you die."

"So how will you deal with Shadow, my lord?"

Luxor turned away from his crystal orb and walked to the two candles. The light red one was half melted, "Soon my slave will be free from my control. But soon both will serve me for as long as I wish. I just need to have both of them grasp their lighted candles and their souls will be mine. Sadly they must both touch them at the same time. Damn curses and their restrictions." He pulled two small black skulls off of his wall and tossed them onto the floor. They exploded and two large lizard-like creatures appeared, "Go and stop Shadow and his friends. Do what you must to stop them, but do not kill them." The creatures nodded and vanished in a burst of fire. Luxor smiled, "Prepare two candle carriers! I will go personally."

* * *

Two fires roared to life in front of Shadow and the others and the two creatures leapt out of the flames. Each stood at eight feet tall, with black-green scales, sharp red claws, and burning red eyes. They licked their large green fangs and their drool burned the ground like acid. Rouge gulped and stepped back, "What are those things?"

"Hell-Lizards!" Shadow prepared to fight, "Luxor uses them as guard dogs."

Knuckles looked at his gauntlet, "Lets use the armor!"

"No! There is something wrong about that armor."

Rouge sighed, "Your just paranoid." Both her and Knuckles activated their armor. Rouge chuckled, "Now lets get them!" As the pair started to attack, their armor glowed with black light and the knelt down. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't move.

Shadow sighed, "Told you!"

A loud laugh filled the area as Luxor appeared, "So you figured it out. I created the armor long ago. My brother was foolish to tell you about them." Luxor snapped his fingers and two figures in black robes appeared with the two candles, "My son! I give you one last chance to join me willingly."

"Shove it!" Shadow dashed forward and tried to hit Luxor with his fist. One of the lizards jumped toward him and slammed him down. Shadow hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet, "To afraid to fight me?"

Luxor chuckled as he summoned a small flame on his finger tip, "I am far to powerful to dirty my hands with physical fighting." He lit the candle, "That is why I have you."

Shadow's eyes flashed black and he grabbed his head and yelled out, "What are you doing to me?"

"Don't worry! It will all be over soon." He snapped his fingers again and Leda appeared in a burst of black light, "Now, grasp the candles!" Shadow walked over and both he and Leda reached for the candles. As both of them touched them, Shadow slapped Leda down and kicked over the stands. The robed figures caught on fire and exploded in a burst of black light. The candles hit the ground and shattered. Luxor roared, "HOW!"

Shadow laughed, "I am the world's ultimate life form! No pathetic spell can control me." He glanced down toward Leda, but she was out cold, '_Hit her a little to hard!_' Shadow ran at Luxor, "Now to deal with you!"

Luxor snapped his fingers and both lizards shot forward and knocked him down, "Kill him!" The lizards did what could only be figured as a laugh and slowly crawled around Shadow.

"Damn it!" Shadow stood up, "Where is back-up when I need it?"

As if on cue, several bolts of energy shot out and blasted the lizards back. Lara ran up behind Shadow, "Sorry I'm late!"

"No problem!" Shadow spit some blood from his mouth, "You fight these things before?"

"Yeah! They are pretty tough. But they can't defend from a full frontal assault. They are strong, but very stupid."

Shadow cracked his knuckles, "Then lets get them!"

As the pair moved to attack, a large bolt of lighting shot in front of them and Sperk walked forward, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those things are smarter than you think." Sperk summoned his halberd, "It is time to decide, Shadow. One of us if her to help you and the other to kill you. Pick!"

Shadow looked at Lara then to Sperk, "Great!"


	25. Chosen Path

Luxor chuckled and stepped back as Shadow was forced to choose whom to trust, '_Yes my son! Choose! Either way you will die, but I will let you choose how!_'

Shadow's red eyes continued to jump from Lara to Sperk and back again, '_Just once I would like my life to have a simple choice. Sperk is clearly the better fighter, but he has kept his intentions hidden and Rouge is generally a good judge of people. Lara has been nothing but open and honest, but this could have all been a trap._'

Sperk's cobalt eyes narrowed as he watched Shadow struggle to choose, "Idiot! It isn't that hard to pick!" He summoned an orb of green energy, "I really don't care anymore. Die for all I care!" He tossed the orb at Leda and she vanished in a burst of green light. He then vanished himself.

Shadow turned around and saw Lara's eyes glowing purple, "Damn it!"

* * *

Sperk knelt on the ground as he waited for Leda to awaken. She was just as he remembered her. Her body lean and her face strong. The only thing different was that the ponytail that she tied her dreadlocks into went only to her waist. In his time, it was near her ankles. He shuttered when her violet eyes opened, but he remained where he was. Leda rubbed her head and sat up, "What hit me?" She looked down and looked at the black bodysuit Luxor had made her wear, "What have I done?"

"Nothing that you can be blamed for! Luxor made you do it."

Leda turned and looked at the rust colored hedgehog, "Who are you?" She looked around the cave, "Where am I?"

Sperk bowed his head, "I am Sperk, your son. I have come back in time to insure your safety."

"My safety!"

"Inside you is the last hope for the world. A few years from now, the world will be ripped apart by the war between Robotnik and Luxor. The planet will be turned into one large battlefield. Only one small area will be spared." Sperk sighed, "I need to get you to Speed now!"

Leda stood up, "Why? Will Speed be free?"

"No! But right now a barrier of berserker energy is forming. None can enter the barrier except you and me. Robotnik tired to blow it up with a nuclear bomb, but all it did was clear the surrounding landscape. Soon the plants in side the barrier will grow and you'll never have to leave. It is sanctuary!"

"What happens to the others?"

"Their fate is sealed! Those not killed will be forced to choose a side. Only I stand to fight the evil."

"But I can't just abandon them! We must help them!"

"It is too late. I must get you to safety."

"It is never to late. Speed wouldn't leave them! So I won't either."

Sperk smiled, "I'm glad to hear your voice with so much passion again!"

"What happens to me?"

"There were complications with the birth! And sense there was no one left to help you, your condition worsened. But you held on for eight years. The night you died, your voice was so weak. I remember the night so clearly."

_

* * *

Flashback or Flash forward?_

Sperk rolled over in his sleep and sat up. He yawned and looked at the sky, "I'm tired of looking at the sky through that crimson energy." He looked over to his mother and his jaw nearly dropped, "DAD!"

The hedgehog that had been like a statute for his entire life had finally moved. Speed held Leda in his arms and he gently rubbed her cheek, "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you all this time."

Leda smiled weakly, "And I am sorry for condemning you to this fate. Thank you for marrying me."

"It is I that must thank you. Your are the only source of good in my life." They shared a kiss and stayed still for several minutes. Speed then burst into tears, "I will never forget you." He looked past her to the ground and it exploded into a large hole. He gently laid her down, "Son!"

The eight-year-old quickly ran up to the glowing hedgehog, "Yes sir!"

Speed waved his hand and dirt filled up the hole, "You're alone now! My time is short." He snapped off the gauntlet from his arm and ripped out the gem. He gave it to the boy, "With this and the power within you, you and you alone will be able to fight." Speed's body sparked with crimson energy, "This place will be your place of healing and rest. Never forget you're the son of a proud mother and a strong father. I'm sorry I won't be able to help you, but I trust you'll be able to handle this. Good luck!" Speed's body erupted with crimson light and he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

_

* * *

Present_

Sperk slammed his fist into the ground, "My father is fighting something with in himself. It took all his will just to hold you in your final moments."

Leda walked over and hugged her son, "I'm sorry! But we must save the others. Maybe we can change your future."

Sperk stood up, "I will go!" He pulled out the black orb and opened a portal, "Go to the island and wait. I will bring the others!"

Lara nodded, "Good luck!" She stepped through and the portal closed.

Sperk summoned his halberd, "A different future? Sounds nice. I guess it is worth a shot."

* * *

Shadow rolled across the ground and laid on his back. Both Lara and the lizards had taken turns beating him down. Luxor just stayed back and clapped his hands, "Good! Very Good!" He snapped his fingers and the lizards helped Shadow to his feet. The black and red hedgehog was covered in bruises and cuts. Luxor smiled, "Now Shadow! I am willing to give you one last chance to join me. Your brother resisted me and now he is a living statue."

"I'd rather..!" Shadow spat some blood from his mouth, "I'd rather be a statue than to serve you."

Luxor sighed, "As you wish!" He turned his back, "Kill him!"

Lara frowned, "Yes Master!" She turned to Shadow and purple energy whipped around her fist, "Sorry!" She brought her fist back and slammed it into Shadow's chest. He cried out in pain as energy coursed through his body. His body went limp as Lara backed off to recharge her fist. Shadow bit down and kept his eyes open. Lara readied her fist, but a bolt of energy blasted her back. The lizards dropped Shadow and turned to the source of the attack. With one slice with his weapon, Sperk sliced both of their heads off effortlessly. Lara stood up as Sperk stood in front of Shadow, "I thought you left!"

Sperk ripped off his mask, "The future is not set in stone! I will fight to change it. Shadow! Get to the others and smash their gauntlets. That will free them." He tossed him his portal orb, "Get them to safety."

Shadow picked himself up, "No problem!" He limped off.

Sperk spun his halberd around, "Get out of the way Lara! I don't want to hurt you!"

Lara glanced at Luxor, who was watching them, and back to Sperk, "I can't! I've been serving him ever since I was a child."

Sperk smiled, "Unlock my powers and I will free you from his service. Or at least, we will die together."

The echidna bit her lip, "It's been so long!" She saw Luxor becoming annoyed. She launched herself at Sperk as if to attack, "My life is in your hands!" She erupted in red light and transformed into an emerald.

Sperk absorbed it and transformed into his crimson super form. He tightened his fist and fire and energy erupted around him, "Your time has come, Luxor! With the powers of fire and thunder at my command, you're done for."

Luxor yawned, "I really do hate getting my hands dirty, but if you insist." He snapped his fingers and his robes turned into silver knight armor. He held his staff out and it transformed into a silver long sword, "Your move!"

* * *

Shadow used a rock to smash apart Knuckles's gauntlet and the armor dissolved into a black powder. Knuckles stood up and stretched his arms as Shadow freed Rouge, "I can't believe Luxor laid a trap so far in advance."

Shadow shrugged, "I guess the orbs were used against him, so he made sure who ever used them next, would be in for a surprise."

Rouge looked at the sight of Sperk surrounded by a growing pillar of fire and lightning, "What is going on there?"

Shadow clenched his fists, "Sperk came back with the powers of Speed and Leda. He seemed to just want to save his mother, but I guess he had a change of heart." He slammed his fists together, "He is fighting the fight I was too weak to fight."

Knuckles sat down, "We must have faith in him! Lets hope he can do it."

* * *

Luxor chuckled at the sight of the hedgehog continuing to flaunt his power, "Summon all the power you want, but you will ultimately fail." Luxor point his sword at him, "But if you join me, I promise you power and wealth beyond your imagination."

"Shut up!" He held his halberd high do the point of it was pointed upward, "I'm going to make you pay for all the suffering you caused." A sphere of fire formed around the halberd and grew to the size of about thirty feet in diameter, "Thunder Inferno Blast!" Sperk slammed the halberd and sphere into the ground and it erupted forward. It impacted Luxor and exploded into a huge ball of fire and lightning. Everyone had to cover their eyes as the ball grew. It finally let out a final explosion that sent everyone to the ground and singed the grass all around. Sperk pushed himself up and watched the pillar of smoke where Luxor had stood. A silver blade shot out from the smoke and impaled Sperk in the left shoulder. The sword floated up, taking Sperk with it.

Luxor walked out of the smoke, "You missed!" Luxor laughed, "Now Die!" He threw out his hand and black energy formed around Sperk. It flashed with red light and smashed into him.

"A new future? I hope I get to see it!" Sperk exploded in a flash of crimson light.

Shadow opened the portal and everyone jumped through. Without their knowledge, a small crimson light had flown through the portal as it closed and shot into the sky. The black hedgehog fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground, "Damn it! I failed him!"

Rouge sat on the ground and hugged him, "There was nothing you could do!"

"That is why I am mad! I couldn't do anything. And I call myself the world's ultimate life form."

Knuckles patted his shoulder, "At least nothing else can go wrong!"

* * *

The light shot into the statue like Speed and small arches of energy shot around his glowing body. Speed's eye suddenly shot open, glowing a deep crimson. 


	26. Visions

Leda stood barefoot on a beach somewhere she didn't know. The echidna was dressed in a yellow sundress and had a straw hat on. She looked around, "How did I get here?" In front of her was the ocean and behind her was a dense jungle. She spotted a green hedgehog standing in front of the ocean with his back to her. She started to walk toward him, "Speed?" A large transparent image of Robotnik filled the horizon as Speed turned crimson. He turned to her with burning red eyes. He flexed his sharp claws and bared his fangs. He growled and attacked her.

* * *

Leda shot up in bed as she screamed. She took a few breaths and realized she was just dreaming. She was still in the same apartment she rented in Echidnatropolis. She just hoped she hadn't awoken Sonia who was sleeping in the next room. She grabbed her robe from the chair next to the bed and put it on. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Her fur was damp in a cold sweat. She looked in the mirror and she looked exhausted. It had only been a week sense her escape from Luxor and the death of her son. She tossed off her robe and got into the shower, "What now?"

* * *

Snively gulped as he looked at the latest data from one of the probes. He hit the intercom, "Sir! You might want to look at this."

Robotnik walked into the command room and sat in his command chair, "So how are we feeling?"

"Much better, Sir!"

Robotnik's eyes flashed red, "Good! So why have you called me? My sky fleet is just a day away from capturing Angel Island!"

Snively hit a few buttons and the screen filled with a factory in flames, "Swatbot plant forty-three has been completely destroyed."

"Freedom Fighters or Luxor?"

"Neither sir!" Snively magnified the center of the blaze.

Robotnik leaned forward and sneered, "HIM!" A crimson light shone in the center of the destroyed factory. Robotnik sat back, "When it rains, it pours. Any suggestions?"

"Tankor is near the sector, sir! Surely he will be able to destroy that hedgehog once and for all."

Robotnik nodded, "I agree! Send a squadron of hedgebots to support him."

"Yes sir!" Snively left to send the bots.

Robotnik drummed his metal fingers on the arm of his chair, "Tankor should be able to kill off that hedgehog. My sky fleet will reduce Angel Island to dust and bring me The Master Emerald. All that is left is Luxor!"

"And the princess my lord?"

Robotnik chuckled at the voice in the shadows, "I have special plans for her."

* * *

Shadow, Knuckles, Stryker, and Remington sat in the military command bunker. Stryker slammed his fist onto the circular table, "Robotnik's fleet will be here in less than twenty hours. We need a battle plan!"

Knuckles waved for the dingo to calm down, "We need cool heads here. Constable?"

The brown echidna activated a small hologram above the table, "Robotnik's fleet consists of six egg carrier class ships, three whale class ships, one super egg carrier and a dozen or so smaller craft. Rough estimates place the number of bots at about five hundred thousand." He sighed, "We are completely outmatched and outnumbered."

Stryker laughed, "Maybe with your pathetic echidna logic. We dingoes are ready to fight to the death."

Knuckles tapped a few buttons built into the table and an image of Angel Island appeared, "Perhaps we won't have to fight. Long ago the ancients installed a series of shield generators that would surround the island in an impenetrable force field."

"But The Master Emerald overloaded them each time they tried to activate them."

Knuckles nodded, "I know, but they are our only hope. If we can get the shield up, then we will have plenty of time to think of a better plan."

Remington nodded and stood up, "I hope your right. I will prepare maintenance crews to get those generators up and running."

Stryker also stood up, "And I will mobilize our forces. We will try to hold the bots off long enough for you to get the shield up." The two left.

Shadow stood up, "I will take a look at the power transfer nodes. My knowledge of emeralds should be helpful."

Knuckles watched him go and sighed, "I can't help but to feel that the future Sperk predicted is coming true." He stood up, "But I will die trying to prevent it."

* * *

A large bot walked into the charred ruins of the factory. Standing fifteen feet tall with large metal arms and legs. It sported two large cannons on its shoulders, a pair of blasters on its left arm, a plasma launcher on its right, it looked like a walking tank. Its red visor scanned the area, "No life forms detected. The target must have moved on!" A large sphere of energy hit its left force field. The bot turned its small head and spotted the crimson hedgehog standing several feet away. The bot turned and aimed its shoulder cannons, "I am Tankor! Master Robotnik desires your destruction. Surrender and it will be painless." Speed shot forward and slammed into the bot's chest. Its center field useless against physical attacks. The bot fell back and landed in its back. It activated the three black metal talons that formed its right hand and tried to grab the hedgehog. He jumped off the bot and stood a few feet away. Tankor pushed itself up and aimed its blasters. Purple energy shot from the double barrels. Speed back flipped out of the way and leapt on top of a pile of rubble. Tankor fired its shoulder cannons and two explosive shells shot at Speed. Speed fell back and the shells exploded on the rubble. Tankor summoned the twelve hedgebots Robotnik had sent, "Bring out the hedgehog!" The twelve bots curled into balls and rolled into the ruins of the factory. They stopped in the center of the assembly line and uncurled. Their sensors scanning the factory for any sign of the hedgehog. One of the bot's head exploded and it fell to the ground. The bots looked up at the remains of a large catwalk above the factory floor. Speed was dressed in his Sperk outfit. His crimson trench coat flowing behind him in the wake of his energy aura. The remaining bots activated their eye lasers and fired. Speed vaulted off the catwalk and pulled four of his daggers from his coat and threw them. All four each impaled a bot in the chest and exploded. Sperk drew his blasters as he landed and shot two others in the head. The five remaining bots surrounded Speed, "Surrender Speed!"

Speed smiled, "The name is Sperk!" Sperk curled into a ball and shot into of the bots. It was sent flying and exploded against a wall. Two bots lunged at him, but Sperk spun around and shot them. They fell to the ground. The last two looked to each other. Sperk laughed, "Don't know what to do?" He holstered his blasters and drew two more daggers, "Attack me!" The bots fired their lasers, but Sperk jumped up and launched his daggers. Both exploded! Sperk landed and looked around at the destroyed bots, "Soon I will have my freedom!" He heard an explosion out side, "I just need one more piece."

* * *

Shadow connected the last power node to the base of The Master Emerald and walked over to the control consol, "Last node is hooked up. I overhauled their capacity, but I won't know anything till we power them up."

"Understood!" Knuckles's voice came over the radio, "We're activating the shield."

"I suggest a slow power up. Start at ten percent and slowly move up."

"Got it!" There was a low hum as energy poured into the ten power nodes and green energy flowed through the nearly transparent power cables. The cables disappeared into the crystal walls and connected to ten generators around the island. The hum slowly grew in intensity, then three of the square nodes sparked and another exploded, "Crap!" Knuckles was shouting at someone, "Shut it down!"

Shadow sighed, "What happened?"

Knuckles grumbled over the radio, "The shield shimmered for a few and collapsed."

Shadow ran over and checked the damaged nodes, "These things can't handle that much power."

"Can you fix them?"

"I'll try!" Shadow shut off the radio, "So close!" Shadow open his tool chest and got back to work.

* * *

Tankor slowly scanned the ruined factory, "What is taking so long?" Its shoulder cannons were loaded and ready to fire. The bot didn't have to wait long, Sperk shot out of the factory, curled into a ball and slammed into Tankor's chest. The bot went down and Sperk stood on top of its chest. Before the bot could move, Sperk summoned his halberd in a flash of crimson light and slammed the blade into Tankor's visor. Blinded the bot tried to get up, "I will crush you!"

Sperk chuckled and slammed his weapon into the bot's chest. He craved out a hole in the armor and reached in. Tankor brought its arm up to knock him away, but Sperk pulled The Chaos Emerald that served as its heart and power source. Tankor's arm dropped and the bot shut down. Sperk pulled out his weapon and held the emerald up. Its green glow washed over him, "Finally!" The crimson hedgehog looked up at the probe bot hovering over him. He smiled and slipped his sunglasses on, "Your time will come!" He vanished!

* * *

Robotnik leaned toward the screen and hit his com unit, "Speed up the attack on Angel Island. I want my forces back here as soon a possible!" 


	27. Wedding Plans

Two robed figures stood in the middle of the Great Wasteland. One stood ten feet tall and the other stood around six. Their robes were black and completely disguised them. Their hoods covered their faces. A blast wind blew around them, kicking up a dust cloud. A hedgehog walked out of the cloud. It was Sperk. The crimson hedgehog's eyes looked over the two from behind his mirrored sunglasses. He had picked up a dark power source in this area and came to see what it was, "Who are you?"

The tall figure walked forward and pushed his hood back a bit. He had a metal face that resembled a silver skull and the red orbs that served as his eyes glowed, "I am Lazar's Guardian!" His voice was deep and robotic.

"What do you want? I have more important business to get to."

"Your darker half haunts you. I have come to help give you control over it."

Sperk chuckled and turned around, "Get lost! I like my power."

"Does your wife?"

Sperk spun around and drew his silver blaster. He aimed it at The Guardian's head, "You crossed the line!"

"Does she?" The smaller figure stepped forward. His voice was distant, but familiar.

Sperk's finger tensioned up, but he didn't pull the trigger, "No! But what would you know of it?"

The smaller one pulled back his hood just enough for Sperk to get a glance at his face, "I know! I need your help, Sperk's help in order to rescue someone. Then we can help you become Speed once again."

Sperk's arm dropped, "A dark voice continues to speak in the back of my mind. My soul is constantly being pulled into the darkness. How can you help?"

The Guardian bowed, "You have one piece to the puzzle. Help us and I will show you the last one."

Sperk nodded, "Sure!"

* * *

Shadow cursed and sat up against The Master Emerald, "Why doesn't this work? I have recalibrated and reinforced every single component." He picked up his thin computer pad, "Stable up to twenty-three percent." He tossed it onto the marble floor, "There has to be something I missed."

"Lunch, maybe?" Leda walked into the crystal chamber with a tray full of food.

Shadow nodded and stood up, "I could use the break."

Leda smiled and set the tray at the top of the steps to the Master Emerald's altar, "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I brought a little of everything."

"As long as it isn't a chili dog. Sonic tried to get me to eat one and I nearly threw up."

"Don't worry!"

Shadow sat down, "Thank you!" He picked up a sandwich, "How is life above ground?"

"Everyone is rushing to prepare for Robotnik's attacks. I was hoping to find some quiet time down here." Shadow said nothing as he finished off his sandwich. Leda walked toward the exit, "Rouge is looking for you."

"What?" Leda left as Shadow stood up. The black and red hedgehog looked at The Master Emerald, then back to the exit, "Time is not on my side."

* * *

Knuckles stood at the very top of Sky Sanctuary. The floating ruins that floated above Angel Island. In the distance, he could see Robotnik's air fleet coming. It was only a matter of hours before they would arrive. The echidna sat down on the stone ledge, "Is this the end?"

"Lost in thought?" Julie-su walked up the staircase and stood behind him.

Knuckles nodded, "The fight seems hopeless. Robotnik's fleet is massive and we don't even have the weapons to fight them." Knuckles looked at the sharp points on his fists, "I am guardian of this island. It is my job to protect it and all who live in it. But even with all my strength, I can't win this fight."

Julie rubbed his shoulders, "You have doubts?"

"I can't ignore them anymore. With all that has happened and our glimpse into the future, I'm afraid."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Knuckles hugged her arm, "Just be with me! For now, just stay here. I want to be with you right now." The two echidna's found comfort in each other's arms as the sun began to set.

* * *

Robotnik watched with glee as his fleet took up an attack position, "Time?"

"One hour!" Snively stood at his console, ready to receive reports, "The fleet will began by launching their fighters, while the battleship move into position to fire their heavy particle cannons."

"Good! The mammals shouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. Our the spy probes ready?"

"Yes sir! They are ready to record everything."

Robotnik chuckled, "Soon the last remains of The Freedom Fighters will be swept away. And with them out of the way, I can worry more about Luxor." Robotnik hit his intercom, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes my lord!" A robotic voice sounded out of the small speaker, "The chapel is complete and waiting for your orders."

"Prepare the bride! I will be ready in thirty minutes." He shut off the intercom and stood up.

"Are you sure this is wise sir?"

Robotnik laughed, "This act will be the final crushing blow to The Freedom Fighters and to that blasted blue hedgehog."

"But sir, we haven't even heard from the hedgehog in a long time. He might even be dead."

Robotnik rubbed his chin, "That might be true. It would be more satisfying to see the hedgehog's reaction, but I will still enjoy this moment. As soon as my fleet begins its attack, I will make Sally my wife." He left to go prepare.

Snively sighed, "I can't help but to feel that this is a mistake"

* * *

The crystal chamber shook as Robotnik's fighters launched the first wave of missiles. Shadow fought the urge to run up topside to help. He needed to get the shield up, "Damn!" He slammed his fist onto the console, "Nothing I do works! The shield generators are working, the emitters are aligned, and all power connectors are enabled. Why isn't this working?" Above the island, the combine forces of the echidna's and the dingoes joined forces, but Robotnik's forces overwhelmed them. Shadow heard reports of ground troops landing on the island perimeter. Shadow cursed, "I wish Tikal was here." It was then that Shadow realized that Tikal would never stay hidden if Chaos was gone, "Something isn't wrong with the equipment. Something is wrong with the emerald." Shadow ran to the emerald and looked it over. He slowly placed his hand on its smooth surface, "Something is wrong!"

"How perceptive!" Luxor appeared in the chamber behind Shadow. Shadow turned to fight, but Luxor summoned black lightning to blast him away. Shadow flew off the altar and hit the stone floor hard. Luxor slowly descended the stairs, "It is so good to see you again."

"What did you do to the emerald?"

"A simple disruption spell. Without Chaos, the emerald was easy to attack." Luxor pulled out his watch, "It shouldn't take long for Robotnik to crush this place. I hate giving him this win, but this battle should weaken his forces enough for me to destroy."

Shadow pushed himself up, "This was all planned!"

"Up to a point! Sperk's and Lara's little time trip did throw a monkey wrench into the works, but all and all, my plans are coming together. Soon this planet will be mine and I will strip it of its resources."

"You think I will let you get away with this."

Luxor laughed, "Feel free to try! You will soon find that your efforts will be in vain."

'_Shadow!'_

'_Lazar?'_ Shadow looked around but didn't see him.

'_You are special, Shadow! Do not let Luxor poison your mind. You were created for a greater good. You know what to do._'

Shadow ran at The Master Emerald. He threw off his gloves and leapt onto the emerald. Luxor stood shocked at the actions the hedgehog was taking. Shadow placed his hands on the emerald, "I can do this!" The emerald started to glow and the glow engulfed Shadow, "I was created to use chaos energy for the greater good." The glow grew in intensity.

Luxor backed away, "Damn it all!" He vanished in a burst of black light.

* * *

Sally cried as a pair of hedgebots escorted her down the red carpet. She would have put up more of a fight, but a Swatbot with its wrist blaster pushed against Tails's head forced her to cooperate. Lazar had managed to free the young fox's mind before Robotnik attacked. She hated the black dress she had been forced into and hated Robotnik in his black tux. She stopped on the altar next to Robotnik. A white Swatbot stood ready to marry them. Before the bot could even start, the front door exploded. Sperk walked through the hole in the wall. Robotnik roared, "How dare you interrupt my wedding?"

Sperk chuckled, "I was going to wait for the right part, but my partner didn't want to wait." He stood aside and a blue hedgehog walked up. He wore a serious expression on his face.

Robotnik smiled, "Sonic!"


	28. Vows

Robotnik glared at the two hedgehogs at the other end of the chapel, "Come to rescue your princess. What makes you think you'll even get close to us?" Sonic ran forward and threw a punch. His fist impacted a force field and red energy blasted him back several feet. Robotnik laughed, "I was expecting you fool. Metal! Bojack!" The metal hedgehog and cyborg fox leapt down from the ceiling. The Swatbot that held Tails remained hidden so that Robotnik could use the hostage just incase his fighters failed. Robotnik pointed at the pair of hedgehogs, "Kill them!"

Bojack smiled, "Finally!" Booster jets in Bojack's metal boots activated and he shot forward. Sperk moved to dodge, but Bojack slammed him out of the chapel and into the street. He went after him.

Metal activated his turbine, "I'll let you make the first move."

Sonic stood up, "Thanks!" Sonic curled into a ball and blasted forward. Metal shifted to the left and Sonic shot past him. The bot spun around and blasted forward. Metal caught Sonic as he uncurled and shot upward. He smashed him through the ceiling and tossed him onto the roof.

Robotnik sighed, "Why can't I find henchmen that don't demolish my buildings?"

* * *

Knuckles's fist impacted a Swatbot and crushed its domed head. He stopped and kneeled on the ground for a moment to catch his breath. Their air force had been obliterated and the ground troops were having trouble repelling the bots. Knuckles sighed, "At least none of the bots are those new hedgebots." He felt a twinge in the back of his mind and he looked up. A green sphere suddenly surrounded the island. Nearly transparent, it had sliced apart half a dozen of Robotnik's ships that had been flying in its path, "The Master Emerald!" He heard a loud cheer as the bots were cut off from their reinforces. Knuckles stood up, "Shadow did it!" He ran with renewed energy at the remaining bots.

* * *

Sonic pushed himself up as Metal landed on the roof. The robotic hedgehog smiled, "I have been waiting a long time for this. Finally I will have my revenge for all of the things you put me through."

"Give it up Metal! How may times do I have to beat you down before you give up?"

"I am immortal! As you age and grow weak, I will stay strong."

Sonic revved his legs up, "Shut up!" Sonic ran at Metal.

Metal chuckled and dodged, "That won't work any longer." He grabbed Sonic's leg and tossed him across the roof. Metal slowly walked toward the fallen hedgehog, "The stakes have been raised. What worked before, will do you no good. My power has grown beyond you."

Sonic coughed and stood up, "I'm not down yet. I beat you before Metal and I will do it again!"

* * *

Bojack stepped onto the street and looked around, "Sperk! You can't hide forever."

Sperk had jumped high and was hiding behind a stone gargoyle, '_Damn! If I fight now, I will lose it again!_'

Bojack looked around and tried to pick up Sperk's scent and energy, "Come out! I refused to be ignored." Bojack cursed and then got an idea, "Well if you are too much of a coward, then I will just have to bring your wife here. I'm sure her screams will call you from your hiding place."

"You monster!" Sperk lunged from out of the shadows and tried to attack Bojack. The fox dodged with blinding speed and grabbed the hedgehog's neck. He slammed him into the ground so hard that the ground cracked and broke.

"Fool!" He picked his foot up and rammed it into Sperk's face. He kept stomping until Sperk's head was laying in a pool of blood. Bojack chuckled, "Your fear of becoming a demon had killed you this day." He walked back into the chapel.

* * *

Robotnik smile grew as both of his fighters reentered the chapel. Bojack chuckled and showed the fat dictator his bloody boot. Metal bowed, he had tossed Sonic off the roof and slammed him into the ground with a spin attack. Robotnik laughed, "What a day. My most hated enemy is dead, the traitor is dead, Angel Island will be mine, and I will soon have a very lovely wife. I will make this day a national holiday. Nothing could make me happier." Robotnik looked at Sally, "Well, maybe the honeymoon!" He chuckled, "Please continue!" The white Swatbot nodded and continued.

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes and pulled himself out of the hole, Metal had smashed him into. He looked around and spotted Sperk a few feet away. He crawled over to him and sighed as he saw the condition of his friend, "Damn! How could this all happen? They're so much stronger than us." The blue hedgehog collapsed onto the street, "So tried! Sorry Sally."

"Ready to give up so soon?" The Guardian appeared.

"I don't know what more I can do. Metal is as strong as he was when he was The Metal Overlord and it took the power of fusion for us to take Bojack down." Sonic tried to push himself up, but then fell back down, "And I can barely move."

"Your enemies continue to improve and grow stronger. Fortunately for you, they were unable to defeat you and your friends. But now they have finally overtaken you and learned how to defeat you." The Guardian dropped The Chaos Emerald Sperk had gotten in front of Sonic, "Both you and your friends have power buried deep within."

"How do we dig it up?"

The Guardian's eyes turned blue and beams shot from them. They hit both Sonic and Sperk. A blue aura surrounded them and Sonic suddenly felt better. Sperk's eyes opened and he pulled himself up. The Guardian's eyes return to being red, "You must uncover the power yourselves. I have shown you the path. Now you must travel it yourself. Use the emerald!"

Sperk stood up and shook his head, "What a headache. What happened?"

Sonic picked up the emerald, "We must grow stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Yeah!" Sonic turned his head toward the chapel, "Whatever fears we have about what might happen, we must push aside and fight."

Sperk shook his head, "No way! I can't afford to lose control again. I might hurt you or Sally."

"The power within you is great. You need to learn to control it." Sonic held up the emerald, "I'm not sure how, but I know this will help us reach the next level." Sperk hesitantly grabbed the emerald. Both hedgehogs closed their eyes and let the emerald's energy wash over them.

* * *

Knuckles ran into The Crystal Chamber, "Hey Shadow!" He found the black hedgehog laying on the ground. Tikal was sitting next to him. Knuckles hurried over, "Is he alright?"

Tikal nodded, "Yes! He is just tired. Freeing the emerald from Luxor's spell took s lot out of him."

Knuckles smiled, "We owe him a big one." Knuckles stood up, "I'll send someone to get him to the hospital. I need to make sure all of the remaining bots are taken out."

"I'll watch him!"

Knuckles turned to leave, "Tell him thanks when he wakes up."

"I will!"

* * *

Robotnik smile grew as the bot reached the last part of the ceremony. "If there be anybody who doesn't wish for these two to be married, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

As the bot finished the line, a large piece of rubble slammed into the force field and exploded. When the dust settled, Robotnik looked toward the entrance, "What now?"

Sperk stepped into the chapel, "I waited for the right line this time!" The hedgehog was silver, but surrounded by a crimson aura. He had ditched his coat and gun belt, but the shades were still on. Sperk tightened his fists and his aura flared up, "Its time I properly thanked you for the Berserker System."

Robotnik chuckled, "You are very foolish! Kill Him!" Bojack stepped in front of Sperk and Metal stood behind him.

Bojack spat the ground, "Your surrounded and outnumbered. Give up now and I will just absorb you."

Sperk shrugged, "Goes against my nature!" Sperk rolled his shoulders, "And who said I was alone?"

"What?" Sperk waved, jumped up, and grabbed a ceiling rafter. Sonic was across the street. He was glowing gold and revving up his spin dash attack. Bojack cursed, "Crap!" Sonic flashed gold and blasted forward. Bojack dropped to the ground. Metal turned, but he was hit by Sonic. Both of them slammed into the force field. Energy sparked everywhere and the generators exploded. The resulting fireball ripped into the chapel and brought it collapsing on the occupants.

* * *

Sonic pushed himself up and knocked the rubble off him. He had returned to being blue and was covered in cuts and burses. Before the place came down, he managed to grab Sally and get to some cover. He helped the squirrel to her feet, "Can I crash a party or what?"

Sally hugged him, "Thanks!"

Sonic hugged her tightly, "No problem!" He looked out over the rubble, "Speed!"

The green hedgehog pulled himself free of the rubble, "I'm alive! Nice attack!"

Sally laughed as Sonic went over to help Speed up, but then remembered, "Tails!"

"Over here!" The small fox ran up and hugged Sally.

"Are you ok?"

Tails smiled and pointed, "He saved me!"

The Guardian walked up and bowed, "It is a pleasure to see you again princess."

Some rubble started to shake and Sonic ran over, "You guys get going! No telling how long until Swatbots arrive." The Guardian escorted Sally and Tails toward Speed's hidden ship as Sonic and Speed stood ready.

Bojack blasted himself free and leapt out of the pile of rubble. His eyes were glowing red and black energy arched around him, "You will pay for that!"

Sonic smiled, "I doubt that!"

Bojack roared, "You will be apart of me!" He threw his hands out and black energy shot toward the pair of hedgehogs. Sonic pulled The Chaos Emerald and tossed it at Bojack. The energy engulfed it and Bojack absorbed it. The fox's eyes flashed crimson, "What is this?"

Speed chuckled, "Me and Sonic tainted that emerald with the programming Robotnik placed in my mind. That was why I couldn't control my powers. Enjoy!" Bojack gripped his head and cried out as his black aura exploded around him. Both hedgehogs turned and left.

* * *

An hour later, Speed was at the controls of The Eclipse. They we cloaked and heading to Angel Island. He couldn't wait to see Leda and tell her that the nightmare was finally over. Sonic and Sally were talking in the back. Tails was busy studying The Eclipse's designs and The Guardian was standing in a corner. As Speed checked the sensors, Sally walked into the cockpit and sat in the chair next to him. Speed glanced over, "Can I help you?"

"We need to tell them."

Speed nearly fell onto his controls, "What? Are you nuts? The only reason my wife hasn't killed me over this is because all this war crap has been going on. Sonic doesn't know and I am sure no one is going to tell him. Just let is die!"

"I can't just forget it. I love Sonic and I am sure you love Leda. They need to know."

"It was an accident! A mistake! Leave it alone."

"Please!"

Speed sighed, "Fine! We'll wait until we reach the island."

"Thank you!" Sally walked back to the back.

Speed grumbled and leaned back into his chair, "I should have stayed a living statue."

* * *

Metal shoved the last of the rubble off of his master and collapsed onto the rocks. He had taken the full force of the blast. Robotnik stood up and brushed the rubble off of his ruined suit, "They will pay for this. THEY WILL PAY!" 


	29. Fateful Meeting Part 1

Knuckles and Shadow took a few steps back as The Eclipse slowly descended from the sky. The smooth metal of the ship opened up under its belly and equally smooth landing gear activated and the ship landed. Knuckles still couldn't believe how the black ship could work. Its engines were a simple blue exhaust that flowed out of a vent at the back of the ship. Its smooth wings were curved forward so the tips pointed forward. Each tip sported a powerful pulse cannon that also were imposable to tell were they were. A section of armor slid into the hull and a metal door was reviled. The door slid open and several hovering steps floated out and formed a staircase. Speed poked his head out and waved, "Miss me?" The green hedgehog stepped out. He just wore his black and blue sneakers, white gloves, and his sunglasses. Speed walked up to the pair, "Did I miss much?"

Knuckles grinned, "Figured you'd be back."

Shadow managed to force a smile, "Leda was worried. She is on her way. Frankly we didn't really believe it was you."

"Gee thanks." Speed motioned toward the ship, "And I brought friends."

Sonic jumped out of the ship and ran up, "Hey!"

"Sonic!" Shadow backed up, "How?"

"Hey, I die-hard!"

Shadow turned his head, "I'm sorry!"

Sonic slapped him on the shoulder, "Forget it. You weren't yourself. And as for me standing here. Lazar was nice enough to send his guardian to stop us from killing each other. He was late, but he managed to get me to a healing chamber before it was to late. I've been floating in a big tub of red goo this entire time."

Speed slapped both of them on the back and wrapped his arm around Knuckles's neck, "Come on guys. Were all back together. Let's celebrate!"

* * *

Several hours later, Sally and Leda managed to drag Sonic and Speed away from the party. Speed argued, but Sally managed to convince him to tell Sonic and Leda about what happened._

* * *

2 years earlier_

Deep in the eastern part of Robotropolis, a small unremarkable building sits in between two factories that throw tons of pollutants into the air everyday. This building while seems ordinary it hides a hidden secret. Deep under it Robotnik's secret lab lays. Deep in the heart of the lab, the hedgehog awakens. His head throbbed, but he managed to focus his vision. He was in a glass tube filled with some sort of green liquid. He starts to panic a little, but realizes he is breathing through a mask connected to the top of the tube. He calms down a little, "_Drowning isn't the best way to go._" He thought to himself. As he tried to think of something to do. A short man stared into the tube at him. The man had a large pointed nose and was bald except for a few pointed hairs.

The man looked away and yelled, "He is awake, sir." The hedgehog looked up to see a fat man walk toward the tube.

He put his robotic left hand on the tube and slowly stroked it, "You are still alive my pet. Good."

The hedgehog stared at the fat man's glowing red eyes, "What do you want with me Robotnik?"

The fat stroked his orange mustache. "You know me?" "

Who doesn't know the fat self proclaimed ruler of this planet?" Robotnik laughed. "Defiant? Good!"

He waved his nonrobotic hand around. "Feel privileged rodent. You are the subject of my greatest experiment."

The hedgehog looked around. It was kind of dark. Computer screens with unreadable numbers on them. Lab equipment was everywhere. "What experiment?"

Robotnik couldn't help chuckling at the hedgehog's stupidity and short sight ness. "Look at you knuckles."

The hedgehog gave Robotnik a puzzled look then looked down at his hands. A sharp knuckle had grown on the fore finger and pinky knuckles on each hand. The hedgehog stared horrified at his hands. "What are you doing to me?"

"I am infusing you the DNA of my worst enemies, Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Why?"

Robotnik turned to the hedgehog in the tube, "When I am done you will destroy them with their own abilities."

"I will not help you."

Robotnik smiled a very evil smile, "When I am done with your physical upgrade, I will work on you mental upgrade." The hedgehog tried to move but he couldn't summon enough strength to do much. Robotnik reached for a small leaver, "Sleep well rodent." Robotnik threw the leaver. Electricity filled the tube. Pain racked his body as the energy was increased. His mind filled with rage and crimson energy started to erupted around his body. Robotnik backed away, "Snively you fool. Did you already implant The Berserker System?"

"Yes Sir!" The small man ran out of the room. Robotnik cursed and ran as fast as his legs would. The energy surrounded the tube and arched to the computers. The building started to crumble and eventually exploded. A crimson light shot into the sky and out of sight.

_

* * *

Present_

"I managed to get back home, but you weren't there." Speed leaned back against the rock he was sitting on, "After awhile, I just decided to wander around. My rage kept building when I was around other people, so I decided to stay clear of anyone and everyone."

"I'm sorry!" Tears started to form in her eyes.

Speed smiled, "I was gone for almost a year. It wasn't your fault. I might have left too."

Sonic shook his head, "Sorry bro! I had no idea that Robotnik put you through that nightmare."

"I lived!"

"I guess! So Sally!"

The squirrel took a few breaths, "I was getting tired of being ignored by everyone and having all the burdens of the world being dumped on my shoulders. I know that as princess, it is my job, but my work was all I had. I need some time to myself, since someone wouldn't stay put long enough for me to justify free time."

Sonic grinned nervously, "Sorry!"

_

* * *

1 year earlier_

Deep in the southern part of Mobius stood a large town. Filled with creatures and people of all kinds, a woman wrapped in a red cloak and hood went unnoticed. Well almost unnoticed, several guys in the shadows saw her walk by and started to follow. The town was called, Domino. It was a place of merchants and thieves. Almost anything could be found here for a price. It was quite a weird place for Princess Sally Acorn to have snuck off to, but she had no set destination and had to rest somewhere. She had been traveling for a week now and was glad to finally enjoy some measure of peace. Sally walked around passed stands, stores, and a few jerks that whistled at her. She drew the hood forward to make sure no one would see her face. As she reached an alley, she accidentally tripped over a man sitting on the ground. She managed to hop and keep her balance. The man wrapped up in a brown dirty robe. Only his mouth could be seen and he was busy sucking down a bottle of some kind of blue alcohol. Sally was going to say sorry, but the man just waved her off. The squirrel quickly walked away, "Never seen that in Knothole. I guess the world has other problems than just Robotnik. I must try and fix this when I get back."

A strong hand grabbed her shoulder, "Hey! Want a good time?"

The squirrel spun around and delivered a kick to the wolf's groin, "No thanks."

The wolf fell over and yelled out in pain, "Why you little..." A croc and a bear ran up, "Guess we have to teach you some manners."

Sally turned and ran down the alley, she hoped to run out the other side, but a beaver blocked her path, "I don't think so."

Sally quickly found herself surrounded. The wolf she had kicked walked up, very slowly, "Your gonna pay for that little stunt."

Sally stood ready in the circle, "I am not such easy prey." She leapt up high and landed with her foot into the bear's face. The large bear fell back and hit the ground. Sally ditched her robe and started to run. The croc whipped his tail around and tripped Sally.

She fell to the ground and the beaver grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up, "Your going to learn some respect."

Sally kicked him hard in the chin and he dropped her, "You first!" The croc lunged at her and she ducked down. The croc flew over her and smashed into a merchant's stand. The merchant ran as the small wooden stand collapsed and pots and pans fell onto the croc. Sally didn't take time out to celebrate. She took off running.

The wolf cursed and pulled out his pistol, "Damn you!" He aimed carefully and shot Sally in the left shoulder. Sally fell to the ground and gripped her shoulder. The wolf chuckled and ran to her. He slammed his foot into her wounded shoulder and enjoyed her cries of pain, "Your going to wish you submitted to me." He spun his pistol on his finger, "Too bad for you, I am a crack shot." He took aim and blasted the bottle of the drunk man she had tripped over, "After I am done with you, I will use you as target practice." He started to laugh, but what remained of the bottle crashed into his face. The wolf roared as he brushed the glass off him, "You dare attack me."

The man stood up, "I was enjoying that!" His voice was cold and firm.

The wolf took aim, "Die!" Before the wolf could even pull the trigger, the man closed the ten-foot distance in a flash and crushed the wolf's hand with his. The wolf jumped back and held his broken hand, "Who are you?"

The man let the dirty robe fall away and reviled himself as a green hedgehog. He wore worn traveling clothes. His crimson eyes narrowed, "Your going to pay for wasting perfectly good wine." He shot forward and smashed his fist into the wolf's face. The wolf fell down and stayed down. The green hedgehog proceeded to grab the wolf's wallet and pulled out some money, "That should cover the cost of my wine." He dropped the wallet on the wolf's chest and started to walk away.

Sally managed to sit up, "Thank you! Any chance I can get your name?"

"Speed! Yours?"

"Alicia!" Sally decided to use her middle name instead of her real one.

Speed nodded, "You need a doctor!"

"It would be nice. I could buy you a drink in exchange."

"Sounds fair!"


	30. Fateful Meeting Part 2

__

1 year earlier

Sally winced as Speed ran a skin regenerator over her shoulder, "How do you know how to do this?"

"In my line of work, knowing how to patch up a bullet wound is a needed skill." He shut off the small black device, "Your just lucky the bullet didn't hit your bone and went straight through."

"Don't feel that lucky! What do you do for a living anyway?"

Speed said nothing as he wrapped up her shoulder. As he finished and returned the equipment to his medkit, "Your shoulder should be back to normal in a few days."

Sally stood up from the bench she had sat down on and grabbed her cloak, "Thank you!" She started to walk away, then stopped, "You still want that drink?"

"No! Thanks!" Speed tossed the kit into his backpack and grabbed his dirty brown robe, "You have a place to stay."

"Not sure! I was planning on camping out or finding an inn."

"The tavern here isn't worth eating in. Let alone sleeping. I have a camp ground near here." Sally nodded and followed him to his campsite. It was hidden by thick bushes and trees. A green tent was the only indication that someone was even sleeping here. Speed pointed to a small clearing a few feet away, "You can set up there."

"Thank you!"

* * *

The next morning, Sally woke up to find Speed packing up his campsite, "Leaving?"

"I never stay in one place very long. Shoulder alright?"

"It is fine!"

Speed nodded and tossed his huge backpack onto his back like it weighed nothing, "Take care!"

"Where are you headed?" Sally walked to him, "I have no set destination and your the first nice person I've met."

"I am far from nice. And your being very trusting to ask to travel with a stranger."

"I know, but I sense I can trust you."

Speed shrugged, "Sure!"

* * *

A week later, the two saw a huge pillar of smoke rising into the night sky from behind several trees. They ran through the trees and stopped at the site they saw. A large village was on fire as a squad of Swatbots herded the villagers to the center. Sally started to run toward the village, but Speed was quick to grab her arm, "Are you crazy? There must be twelve Swatbots out there. Do you want to be robotized?"

"We can't just leave them to Robotnik."

"What can we do? How can we help?"

Sally sighed, "I don't know."

Speed let go of her arm, "This kind of stuff happens all the time. No sense in us getting robotized too."

"Your right!" Sally walked past him and back toward the forest.

Speed looked at her, then back to the burning village, "Can you get to one of their pods?"

"Yeah! I can flyone too."

Speed sighed, "Go! I will handle the bots."

"How?"

"Just go!" Sally nodded and ran around the village. Speed tossed off his backpack and robe. He opened the pack and pulled out a black box. He typed a code into the small keypad and the box opened. Speed pulled out a small gun belt and put it on. He took a large black blaster pistol from it and put it into the holster on his right hip. He pulled out three silver and black daggers and closed the box. He hid his stuff and slipped the daggers into the belt, "Not much! But I can't risk calling in for more weapons." He curled into a ball and spun around to pick up speed.

* * *

Six of the Swatbots stood guarding the prisoners, three were searching for any other mammals, and the last three were guarding the portable Roboticizer and the small tech droid that ran it. Their four hoverpods were being guarded by a pair of Swatcycles. One of the six guarding the mammals, looked up from the laser cage holding them and looked around, "Sensors detecting super sonic energy!" The other bots readied their laser rifles and scanned the area, "Probability of Sonic the Hedgehog, Ninety-three percent." A green ball shot from the village and blasted through the chest of one Swatbot. Speed uncurled and landed his feet into another one. The bot fell back and landed against the cage. The red beams shocked the bot with energy and Speed jumped off as it exploded. He soared forward and slammed his fist into a bot's head. The domed head fell off the bot and the body fell down. Speed stood waiting as the last three surrounded him and aimed their rifles, "Hostile unknown! Surrender in the name of Lord Robotnik!"

Speed drew his blaster and blasted one of the bots in the head, "No!" The two bots fired their rifles, but Speed jumped up and tossed two of his daggers. Each one hit a bot in the red visor on its head and exploded. The people in the cage cheered as Speed turned the cage off, "Run for the forest." Speed waited until everyone had gotten away, before he turned to hunt the other bots down.

* * *

Sally snuck up to a giant boulder and peered over it. The four hoverpods were sitting on the ground. The only bots were the Swatcycles and they suddenly lifted off and flew over the village. She figured it was because Speed was causing a commotion. She ran to one of the pods and used her computer, Nicole to open the hatch. She looked around, "Hope Speed can hold on!" She ran to the control panel and activated the self-destruct program. She linked the four pods together and set the program to detonate at her command. She ran out of the pod and went to find Speed.

* * *

The two Swatcycles flew over the village, scanning for the hostile target, "Thermal Scanners efficiency down to twelve percent. Smoke preventing Bio Scanners scan. Switching to visual and audio sensors. Large object flying from the ground." A wooden cart smashed into one of the bots. The hit bot crashed into ground and exploded, "Target located!"

Speed chuckled and waved for the bot to attack, "Come on! I don't have all day." He failed to notice the Swatbot behind him and it blasted him in the back with its laser rifle. Speed fell to the ground as smoke rose from his back, "Damn! Must be getting soft!" The bot was quickly joined by two others and both them and the Swatcycle opened fire. Speed rolled to dodge most of the shots.

Sally ran to the scene and saw the gang up on Speed, '_Hope I am a more important target._' "Hey Swatheads!"

The bots turned and their visors flashed red, "Priority one target confirmed. Threat Analysis, twenty-three percent." The Swatcycle and one of the bots broke off their attack and went after her.

"Crap!" Sally took off!

Speed laid on the ground. Because of the fire, the bots weren't able to confirm whither he was alive or dead. Deep within his mind and body, he could feel a dark energy growing. A rage and anger he had never felt before came to life and energy whipped around his body. His crimson eyes glowed, "Worthless pieces of metal!" He pushed himself up and shot forward. He smashed his fist into one of the bots and ripped out it's power core. Before it even his the ground, Speed lunged at the other and ripped the last one's head off. He laughed as the bots fell to the ground, "This power! This power is mine!"

* * *

Sally wished she had thought her plan through a little more clearly. The red and white Swatcycle flew just behind her and fired its twin blaster cannons. The squirrel managed to dodge and duck into a burning hut. She ditched her cloak so she was down to her blue boots and vest. The Swatcycle flew around the building, waiting for a target. The Swatbot ran up and walked into the hut. The roof was ablaze and it was only a short time before it collapsed. The bot scanned the one room hut, but couldn't pick anything up. Furniture was tossed around and the heat dulled it's sensor range. Sally for her part was hiding underneath a table that had been tossed aside. She waited for the bot to step more into the hut, then she ran for the door. The bot spun around and fired, but Sally was out the door. The Swatcycle flew around and hovered in front of the squirrel. It single v-shaped spotlight turned on and Sally was blinded. She counted to five, then dropped to the ground. Both the Swatbot and the Swatcycle had opened fire and had blasted each other. Sally pushed herself up and sat down, "Thank the heavens, Robotnik didn't make these things smart." She heard a large explosion near the center of the village. She ignored the collapsing huts and ran to it. She found Speed standing in front of the destroyed Roboticizer. The Swatbots and Techbot looked like he had ripped them apart. She slowly walked up to him, "Speed!"

"Stay back!" He dropped to one knee and his breathing got heavy.

"Whats wrong?"

"I am a cursed man! I grow stronger when I fight, but I slowly lose control. It has cost me so much."

"Is that why you were drinking when I found you?"

Speed slowly nodded his head, "It helped keep me calm." His breathing had slowed down.

Sally once again started to walk to him, but she stopped when she saw a plane burst out of the forest. Black and red, with short wings and a cluster of weapons on it's nose, "A Stealthbot! It must have been waiting to see if The Freedom Fighters tried anything." The plane's engines roared to life and it flew over the village. Sally had to cover her ears as it past over. It flew high into the air and turned around. Sally pulled on Speed's shoulder, "It is going to attack!" The Stealthbot shot toward the village and its heavy blaster cannons opened fire. Red energy exploded on impact with the ground. Speed snapped to life as the blaster fire neared them and picked Sally up. He shot forward at high speed. Sally was surprised, but she managed to pull her small computer from her boot and direct Speed to ran past the pods she had rigged. Speed led the Stealthbot past the pods and as the bot flew over them, Sally activated the self-destruct. The four pods exploded and took the Stealthbot with them. Speed ran through the forest and stopped where he had ditched their stuff. He set Sally down, "Thanks!" Speed slowly nodded and sat down. Thunder sounded around them and it started to rain, "Talk about timing!" She was going to run for cover, but Speed just sat there in the grass. She knelt down in front of him, "Are you going to be alright?" Speed said nothing. Sally put her hand under his chin and raised his eyes to hers, "Are you going to be alright?" For a second, nothing happened, but then the two found themselves kissing each other. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a simple one. After almost a minute, Sally pulled back, '_Did I start that?'_

Speed's eyes turned from crimson to cobalt blue for a few seconds, before returning to their crimson color. He shook his head and stood up, "Lets get out of the rain!"

"Sure!"


	31. Fateful Meeting Final Part

The rain had poured for almost three days, as the pair made their way through the forest. Nether one of them had talked about the kiss. Swatbot patrols had been increased over the past couple of days. So sleep had been light and rest rare. Speed seamed to be unaffected and Sally was no stranger to no sleep, but the journey and the things on her mind were starting to ware her down. Speed noticed this and quickly changed their path. He had noticed a waterfall on the map and figured a hiding place could be found near there. The rain had caused the river to over flow in places and parts of the path were muddy. Sally looked around as they neared the waterfall, "Don't we have enough water?"

Speed walked over to the thirty-foot waterfall, "The water should hide us from the bots' audio sensors." He edged around the rock face and peered through the water, "Come on!" Speed walked along the edge and got behind the waterfall. Sally quickly followed him and found herself standing in a large cave. Speed nodded, "Damp, but no rain! And it is doubtful we will have bot trouble."

Sally nodded, "Yeah! Maybe I will be able to get a full night sleep."

"One can only hope!"

They made a small camp. Sally managed to start a small fire at the very back of the cave. She was happy she had managed to save some starter logs and paper. The place was too small for tents, but their sleeping bags were fine. As they got ready to sleep, Sally sat down, "How did you get cursed?"

Speed shrugged, "I don't know!" It was a lie, but he wasn't going to tell her the truth. "Why are you even on this journey? I'm doing this to find peace, but I am unable to figure out why you are doing this."

"I guess you deserve the truth." Sally hesitated, "I just couldn't take it anymore. I was with people, yet I was alone. I was a Freedom Fighter, but then they were disbanded."

Speed chuckled, "A Freedom Fighter!" He laughed!

"What?"

"A ragtag band of mammals, going against Robotnik. With his hoards of machines and allies. No offense, but to the rest of the world, your just wasting your time."

Sally thought for a moment, "But we are... were trying to save the planet. So much was sacrificed for it."

"I can't talk! But Robotnik has all that power." Speed leaned against the cool stonewall, "The power to destroy lives."

"Did he destroy yours?"

Speed held up one of his fists, "I was close enough to Robotnik to kill him. All I had to do was slam this fist into his neck." Speed slammed his fist down, "But I couldn't! I was to caught up in my own problems."

"Sorry!"

"Forget it!"

Sally sighed, "So what now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Speed stood up and walked to the wall of water, "I'm playing with the idea of just storming Robotropolis."

"But you'll get killed!"

"Maybe! But I might be able to do some damage."

Sally jumped up and walked over to him, "Throwing your life away is foolish."

"So is living an empty life." Speed looked at his hands, "These hands have caused so much pain. I just can't live with it anymore."

Sally gently grabbed his hand, "Getting yourself killed won't solve anything. You have a good heart, but you need to listen to it."

"Thank you!" The two stood staring at each other for a long time, before their lips met once again. It was a quick one. Each one testing the waters. The two embraced each other and longer kiss started. The two fell to the ground in each others arms.

* * *

Speed woke up and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and covered Sally up with a blanket. He flexed his arms and walked over to his backpack. He rummaged through it and pulled out a small photo, "Leda!" He shook his head, "Damn it all! I'm not being fare to Alicia!" His watched beeped, "Bots!" He ran to the wall of water and held a mirror out. He saw a squad of Swatbots searching the area around the waterfall. Speed cursed, "Perfect!" He snuck out from behind the waterfall and hid behind some bushes.

A Swatbot stood in front of a floating metal sphere, "The Princess was detected in this area, but we have been unable to find her."

"I don't want to here excuses! Find her!"

"Yes my lord!"

Speed recognized the voice coming from the sphere, "Robotnik!" He snuck back and jumped behind a few rocks, "Princess? What Princess?" Speed scratched his head, "Couldn't be!" Speed quietly got out of the Swatbot's sensor range and ran as fast as he could. He got to his hidden ship and got aboard. He linked up with The Bounty Hunter mainframe. After a few keystrokes, he sat back, "I was with Princess Sally this entire time." He chuckled, "I was with a fifteen million bounty head. Well if that don't beat all!"

* * *

Sally rolled over and sat up, "Sonic?" Sally realized where she was and looked around, "Good thing Speed didn't here that." She stood up and pulled her boots on, "I wonder if they are worried." She grabbed her blue vest and threw it on as she walked to the back of the waterfall, "Where did Speed go?" A she reached the wall of water, a Swatbot stuck its head through it. It sounded an alarm that made Sally fall back. She grabbed a blaster pistol that Speed had left. She shot the bot through the red visor. It fell back, out of the water. The other six bots quickly made their way to the waterfall.

One of the bots stopped and looked around, "Super sonic energy coming from the rear." Before the bot could turn around, a blue ball blasted through the bot's chest.

Sonic uncurled and shot around the rest of the group, "Hey metalheads! Priority one hedgehog here!"

"Priority one hedgehog!" The bots activated their wrist lasers and opened fire. Sonic ran around so much the bots managed to shot themselves.

Sonic laughed as he picked up a large stone, "Better luck next time Robutnik!" He tossed the stone at the spyorb and it exploded, "Sally!"

The squirrel walked out from behind the waterfall, "Sonic!" She ran over and hugged the hedgehog, "How did you find me?"

"One of the other Freedom Fighter cells sent me a message."

"They did?"

"Yeah! Lets go home!"

Speed watched Sonic carry Sally off, "Thanks Sally!"

_

* * *

Present_

"That is when that happened!" Sonic dropped his jaw. Sally nodded her head. "And you were the one who called me." Speed nodded. Sonic shook his head, "Why didn't I see that?"

Speed shrugged, "Doesn't matter now! I'll catch you latter." Speed left with Leda following.

Sonic sat down, "To think I missed what you were going through."

"You couldn't have known! I kind of got it in my head you were board with me."

Sonic shook his head, "No! I was scared!"

"Scared?" Sally walked over to him, "Why?"

"I'm not a real leader Sal. Marrying you would mean I would be a king someday. I love you, but I couldn't handle that kind of responsibility."

Sally sat down and leaned her head on Sonic's chest, "Thank you for telling me."

Sonic wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you for forgiving me." The two laid with each other the rest of the night.

* * *

Speed stood near the edge of the island as the sun started to set, "Feel better?"

Speed turned and nodded as Leda walked up, "Do you?"

"I'm happy that I know the truth." She sat down on the ground, "During the time we were apart, there wasn't a moment that I didn't think about you!"

"You were the only reason I didn't lose myself to my rage." Speed sat down, "It is peaceful! It won't last."

Leda laid her head down on Speed's lap, "Then lets enjoy the peace we have before it ends."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Shadow stood atop Sky Sanctuary. The stars were out and he couldn't help but stare at the small sparkle in the sky, "The Ark!" He sighed, "Is all I'm good for is fighting?"

"If that is what you think." Rouge walked up.

"I don't know what to think! I was created and programmed, I was given no purpose. I am no better than a robot." Shadow crossed his arms, "I just need time right now."

"Then I will leave."

"No! Please stay! I would enjoy your company." Rouge smiled and stood next to Shadow.

* * *

A black hedgehog sat at the base of a tree, deep in The Mushroom Forest. His eyes glowed red, "Enjoy this peace while you can. Soon my master will have you in the palm of his hand." 


	32. The Brothers of War Part 1

The next morning, Speed and Leda walked around The Sky Sanctuary Zone. They were talking about names for the baby. Leda was only a month into her term, but thanks to their son's little trip through time, they already knew what to expect. Speed was concerned about whatever complications Leda would have when she gave birth, but in that timeline he wasn't there. He was here now. As they talked, Shadow walked up, "Brother!"

Speed smiled at his sworn brother, "Shadow! How you doing?"

"Fine! But I need to talk with you. In private!" Leda smiled and headed back toward Speed's hover car. When she was out of ear shot, Shadow and Speed started to walk up the trail, "I need you advice!"

"This is a first! What about?"

Shadow sighed, "Rouge!"

"Oh!"

"I want to try and have a relationship with her, but I have no idea where to start."

"No experience!"

"I was born fully grown and I was frozen for fifty years. Interaction with others didn't come up much."

Speed chuckled, "I can see why!" As the two talked, the failed to notice the black hedgehog with red eyes sneaking around behind them. Both hedgehogs stopped at a large stone balcony that overlooked the island. Speed crossed his arms, "Try a nice dinner, something simple! Smalltalk and a prayer wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks!"

They heard a rustling in the bushes behind them and turned toward it. A red echidna fell out and bowed before them, "Lord Speed and Lord Shadow!"

Speed laughed, "We're good, but not deserving of be called Lord!"

"Well, maybe not you!" Shadow smirked.

The echidna nodded, "Sorry! I have an important message for you two." He held out his hands. He jumped forward and touched Speed and Shadow's head. Before they could move, blue energy arched from the echidna's hands and into their bodies. Both hedgehogs collapsed onto the ground. The echidna stepped back and chuckled, "Fools!" He bent down on one knee, "You two are the most powerful warriors on the planet. Just ask yourselves one thing, why do you continue to fight for that wimp Sonic? You two are capable of greater things." The echidna stood up. His eyes flashed red and his skin morphed to that of the black hedgehog. He wore black sneakers and his fur and quills were jet black, "Sleep well and remember." He ran off.

* * *

The black hedgehog stood at the very top Sky Sanctuary and activated a small com unit, "Lord Robotnik!"

"Vega! How did your mission go?"

"I planted the suggestions into their minds. But whether or not they go with it, is other story." Vega looked around, "Do you have another target?"

"Not as of yet, my gift from the future. But hold tight, I will have a use for you soon!"

Vega nodded, "Understood!"

Robotnik sat back and smiled, "Little do those pathetic fools realize that all three sides got a visitor from the future."

Metal Sonic stood behind him, "It would be better if he could control his victims. Planting suggestions is shaky at best."

Snively nodded from his consol, "And what about Luxor? He has been quiet for sometime."

Robotnik drummed his fingers on his chair, "The wizard is no doubt scheming. He hasn't fully recovered from his last defeat and I doubt he is ready to try and attack." Robotnik activated his report screen, "We will deal with him soon enough!"

* * *

Sally, Sonia, and Sonic sat in a small restaurant in Echidnatropolis. Sonic and Sally had made small talk for a few, but Sonia had kept silent for the entire time. Sally tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, "Sorry!"

Sonia took a few sips of water, "It is alright!"

Sonic sighed, "So what do you want to do?"

Sonia shrugged, "I'm not sure! The urge to hurt Sally is subsiding, but I am still little more than a clone."

Sally grabbed her hand, "Your my daughter. I don't care how you were created. I carried you, gave birth to you, and took care of you."

Sonic nodded, "Sally is right!"

Sonia nodded, "I'll try!"

Sally smiled, "That is all we ask! We will make this work!"

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles walked into Tails's new workshop after he called them in. The small fox was sitting at a computer with a concern look on his face, "You called bro?"

Tails nodded, "We have a problem!"

"What?"

Tails fingers danced across the keyboard and the image of a factory in the middle of a junkyard appeared, "Robotnik has created a new way to robotize many people at once."

Knuckles cracked his knuckles, "What else is new?"

"Some how he has made a breakthrough with nano technology. He has actually created a pool of living machines that are able to move across any terrain and robotize whatever they touch."

Before another question could be asked, Shadow and Speed walked in, "Sorry!"

"Where were you guys."

Shadow shrugged, "We were at Sky Sanctuary. What is it to you?"

Sonic backed off, "Sorry!"

Tails shook his head, "What are we going to do? The only way I even found out about this is because one of Uncle Chucks old probes was still active."

Sonic sat down and rubbed his eyes. His uncle had vanished along with everyone else at Knothole, "We need to stop it." He turned to Speed, "Can you get us there?"

"The Eclipse should be able to get us there undetected. But it is going to be guarded."

Sonic stood up, "We will tackle that when we get there."

Shadow stepped up, "And do what? We could use this to our advantage."

"How!"

Shadow tapped the computer, "Couldn't we reprogram these machines to do what we want? We could use them to build us robots of our own. Weapons to fight both Robotnik and Luxor!"

Knuckles nodded, "That is a good idea!"

Tails thought for a moment, "It could work! With the Eclipse's power core tech and the echidna weapon tech, we could use them to create some pretty big noise makers."

Speed slapped Shadow on the back, "Fight fire with fire!"

Sonic shrugged, "Sounds good! We'll see what we can do when we get there. But I like the way this sounds."

* * *

Three days later, Speed piloted The Eclipse toward the factory. The factory of about fifty miles south of Robotropolis, but not far enough away to make any of them feel better, "Ten blaster turrets and I can detect thirty Swatbots in the perimeter of the factory. Ten more a few meters away."

Shadow sat next to him readied the weapons, "Can't get any reading on the bots inside."

Sonic walked into the cockpit, "Any ideas?"

Shadow hit a few buttons, "We could do a flyby and have everyone jump. I can detect a Chaos Detection Net, so we can't use Chaos Control, but there is a break in their radar sweep. We will have a ten second window!"

Speed set the course, "I can load you and Knuckles up with some explosives."

Sonic nodded, "Good! Me and Knuckles will keep the bots busy while you and Shadow get Tails to the nanites."

Shadow stood up, "We will reprogram, take a sample, and destroy the rest."

Sonic smiled, "Good! Lets do this!"

* * *

The drop went without a hitch and Shadow and the others found it a little to easy to sneak into the building. The only bots they ran into were techbots. The ran into the main chamber. Computers covered the walls and a large vat was in the middle of the room. It was filled with a silver liquid. Tails dropped his backpack and ran to a computer, "This shouldn't take long!"

"Your right!" Robotnik's face appeared on all of the computer screens, "You have fallen in my trap. Thanks for being my new test subjects." The screens went blank.

A blast door started to shut over the only entrance. Shadow grabbed Tails and managed to throw him out of the room before it closed. The black hedgehog cursed, "We should have saw this coming."

Speed nodded, "We did!" Both smiled and ran to different consoles. Both inserted disks and tossed the elemental orbs Lazar had led them to into the vat, "Lets just hope this works."

"The Guardian said it would!"

"He said might!"

Shadow shrugged, "Either this works or we become robots."

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were almost finished planting explosives, but stopped when all the Swatbots left the factory. "Where are they going?"

Knuckles looked up at the blaster turrets and saw they were unmanned, "I don't like this!"

"SONIC!" Tails ran up, "It was a trap!"

"Surprise!" Metal Sonic dropped out of the sky, "Your are too predictable."

Bojack appeared behind the trio, "I will enjoy making you apart of me once again."

* * *

The gray ooze began to bubble out of the vat as Speed and Shadow broke off the main connection lines. Speed glanced over to Shadow, "I can't break down the robotization protocols."

Shadow typed in a few more commands, "I'm having no luck with the program safeties either."

"So this is it!"

"Seems like it!" The vat exploded and the pair were engulfed by the nanites.

* * *

Tails was smacked away as Metal Sonic lifted Sonic up by his neck. Knuckles moved to attack, but Bojack intercepted and held him up like Metal did to Sonic. Metal smiled, "I will finally enjoy my victory over you. After so long and so many bodies, you are finally in my grasp."

Bojack tapped him on the shoulder, "Don't kill him!"

"Don't worry wizard! I will leave enough for you." Metal brought his fist back to deliver a punch, but the factory exploded. The shockwave knocked everyone over and freed Sonic and Knuckles. Tails's had triggered the explosives they had planted.

Sonic ran toward the burning factory, "Shadow! Speed!" A pair of figures appeared in the fire. Sonic smiled when they appeared to be hedgehogs, but frowned when they stepped clear of the fire. It was them alright, but they were machines. Twice as tall, both of their metal armor shined silver and the trim glowed black. Speed had a gold orb glowing in the center of his chest and Shadow had a blue one. Black talon like fingers formed their hands. Their faces were nothing more than grills and black visors. Their eyes glowed red. Sonic gulped and stepped back, "Guys?"

Metal Sonic laughed, "Forget it Sonic! I am receiving combat data from them. They are Robotnik's now."

****

To Be Continued in Tainted VOL.2: The Brothers of War!


	33. The Brothers of War Part2

"Hi! My name is Sonic T. Hedgehog and my life has been spun around more times than I would like to remember. First some wizard causes some of my best friends to turn against me, manage to clone himself a few fighters from some of the girls I know, and final cause everyone in Knothole to vanish. As if that isn't bad enough, Robotnik has brought Bojack back and has an even stronger army. All in all, life ain't so bad. Granted now two of my best friends, well one friend and one rival has been robotized and now want to kill me. I'm going to need some serious therapy if I live through this."

* * *

Metal Sonic laughed, "Forget it Sonic! I am receiving combat data from them. They are Robotnik's now."

Shadow and Speed stood silent as Sonic backed up away from them, "Come on guys! Your stronger than Robotnik's programming."

Knuckles ran over and pulled on Sonic, "Forget it! Their lost!"

Bojack crossed his arms, "Let's get this over with. I would like to absorb them before I need a new body."

Metal nodded, "Of course! Speed! Shadow! Capture them!" Both robotic hedgehogs looked at each other, then toward the trio of mammals. Metal Sonic's head suddenly sparked with energy. Both bots shot forward and flew past Sonic and the others. They curled into metal balls and slammed into Metal and Bojack. They hit the ground hard a few feet away. Shadow and Speed stood ready as Metal stood up, "You overloaded my receiver."

Shadow chuckled with a robotic tone in his voice, "You really think we could be controlled by the likes of you? Me and my brother reprogrammed your little toys."

Bojack pushed himself up, "But your robots!"

Speed pointed at him, "And your a cyborg! But we don't blame you for it."

Shadow patted his brother on the shoulder, "We should show them!"

"Agreed! Leave Bojack to me!"

"I'll handle Metal Sonic!" Both Hedgehogs shot toward their targets.

* * *

Metal and Bojack separated and flew off into two different directions. The plan was to lure the hedgehogs into a trap. Shadow waited for Bojack and Speed to fly out of sight, before stopping. Metal saw this and landed, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing! I just don't plan on flying into a trap. I am well aware of the squad of Swatbots a few miles east and west of here."

"Your linked up to Robotnik's communications net."

"Yes! And I am also not that dumb." Shadow's talons tightened, "I'm also ready to ditch this get up."

"What?"

Shadow chuckled, "My outer shell is little more than a cover. It was used to convince you we were ordinary robots." He yelled out and his silver armor blasted off him. His real robotic armor was light blue with dark blue trim. A glowing aqua blue orb was on each of his arms and shoulders. His glowing eyes in his visor had changed from red to blue, "Thats better!"

Metal red eyes scanned every inch of Shadow's body, "Your bluffing!"

Shadow's metal quills parted slightly and reveled thruster vents, "We'll see!"

Metal activated his chest turbine, "We will indeed!" Metal shot forward and curled into a ball. He spun around and turned into a saw blade. The orbs on Shadow's arms and shoulders glowed and a meter long icicle appeared in each of his hands. As Metal was about to hit, Shadow crossed the icicles and blocked. The force of the impact shattered the icicles and reveled them to be two long swords. Shadow dug his metal feet into the ground and managed to keep his stance. He pushed his blades forward and Metal flew back and uncurled. Metal landed on his feet and jumped at Shadow. Long blades shot out of his elbows and he spun to hit Shadow. Shadow blocked and jumped back. Metal lashed out with his blades, but Shadow managed to block each strike with his swords. Metal chuckled as he leapt back, "Defiantly an improvement! Shows that robots are superior to mammals."

"Possibly!" Shadow slammed the handles of his swords together and formed a double bladed weapon, "But it also proves that no machine can match the prowess of a mammal's mind!" He threw out his now free right hand, "Now Freeze!" A sphere of ice formed in his hand. The orb on his arm glowed and the sphere grew sharp spikes and shot at Metal.

The machine melted the sphere with his eye lasers, "Is ice the best you can come up with?"

"Sort of!" Shadow jumped into the air and panels on his shoulders opened up. Five icicles appeared on each and fired into the air. The icicles flew up, then plummeted to the ground.

Metal fired his eyes lasers, but the did little to the icicles. As he moved to dodge, a icicle landed on the ground next to him. The ground around it froze over. His foot skidded, but he remained standing. One hit him in the leg and the other in the arm. They did no damage, but his entire left leg and arm froze over. The rest of the icicles hit the ground and froze it over. The ice on the ground froze with the ice on his leg and he couldn't pull it free, "Damn ice!" He fired his laser eyes to melt the ice.

Shadow landed on the ground, "Here! Let me help you!" Shadow flung his blade at Metal. It spun around fast and sped up. Metal raised his unfrozen arm up as the blade hit. The blade knocked Metal free from the ice and sliced off his right arm at the elbow. The blade curved in mid air and flew back into Shadow's hand.

Metal looked at the stump his arm had become and his tore up leg, "What have you become? No machine could do all these things."

Shadow slowly walked toward Metal, "I'm much more than a robot. The nanites have combined the magical powers of the elemental gems and technology. My body is constantly improving and growing stronger." He dismissed his swords and crossed his arms, "Time to finish this!" The orbs on his arms glowed and the ground under Metal cracked, "Too bad for you there is a underwater stream underneath us." Water blasted out of the ground and enveloped Metal. Shadow clenched his fists and the water froze. Metal was sealed in a pillar of ice. Shadow turned and scanned the horizon, "He should be in position soon."

* * *

Bojack looked back as he flew into the sky. Speed had activated some thrusters hidden in his metal quills and flown up after him. He chuckled to himself, '_That's right my little moth. Follow the flame to your death._' He activated his leg jets to augment his magical flight, '_Just a little further!_'

'_Fool thinks I am ignorant of the squad of Swatbots he is leading me to. Like those domeheads could even scratch me. But I am getting board! Better stop end this._' Sperk yelled out and his silver armor blasted off him. His real robotic armor was gold with black trim. A glowing gold orb was on each of his shoulders. His glowing eyes in his visor had changed from red to yellow. Four pointed blades deployed around his right forearm. He clenched his fist and threw his fist forward. Gold energy sparked around the blades and lightning shot from them. The mini bolts combined into one large one and blasted Bojack in the back. As the cyberfox started to fall, Speed curled into a metal ball and slammed into Bojack. Bojack fell to the ground, but managed to cast a hover spell to slow his decent. Speed uncurled and laughed, "Cute!" He revved his thrusters and shot downward. The blades on his arms sparked and his entire fist erupted with golden energy, "Thunder Fist!" Bojack flew out of the way and Speed's fist impacted the ground. The ground cracked and lightning energy exploded around his fist.

Bojack landed several feet away, "What are you? That power!"

Speed chuckled and stood up, "I'm the warrior of lightning! I specialize in destruction!"

"As usual, you have no class!"

Sperk held his left hand out as the blades on his arm retracted, "Class is for students! I'm a Master!" Lightning shot from his hand and transformed into halberd. The pole was four feet long ending at a sharp point. Just below the point was a crescent shaped blade with it connected to the pole at the curve. Speed spun it around and laid it across his right shoulder, "How about I give you a free shot?"

"HUH!"

Speed shrugged, "Hard?" Speed turned around so his back was facing him, "Better! I know you hate attacking people when your facing them."

Bojack stepped back, "Your kidding?" Bojack sighed, '_Better not waste this chance. This fool's over confidents will be his downfall._' Bojack knelt down and held his hands out. Dark energy sparked around him and a sphere of black energy formed in front of him, "DIE!" Bojack flung the ball at Speed. The metal hedgehog simply laughed as the tip on his halberd glowed gold and a wall of lightning formed around him. The sphere hit the wall and both exploded in a violent outburst of power. Bojack covered his eyes, "What?"

Speed glanced over to Bojack, "Please tell me that wasn't your best shot!" He turned back to Bojack, "You got to have more than that."

Bojack sneered, "Damn you! I was just warming up!" Suddenly, Bojack's eyes flashed red. He grasped his head and fell to his knees, "No! Not now!" He yelled out in pain.

Speed laughed, "That's Robotnik's programming! Imagine having to put up with it everyday."

"I'll...kill...you!" Bojack had to force the words out.

The hedgehog jumped back, "You'll get use to the pain!" Bojack started to stand, but a pillar of ice fell on top of him.

Shadow landed on the ground next to Speed, "Sorry I'm late! Moving that thing proved harder than I thought!"

"Forgiven!" Speed dismissed his halberd in a flash of light, "Should we kill them?"

"No! We used up to much of our power. Lets not push it!"

"Lucky for those two!"

"No kidding!" Both hedgehogs flew into the sky.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles stood outside of The Eclipse as they waited for word from their friends. Tails had gone inside and fell asleep. Sonic guessed that all that had happened was to much for the kid. Knuckles slapped him on the shoulder, "Their back!" Both Shadow and Speed landed a few feet away. Knuckles walked up to them and tapped on Shadow's metal arm, "You still you in there?" Shadow and Speed chuckled. Their bodies flashed with white light and the returned to their flesh and blood forms. Knuckles and Sonic stepped back, "How?"

"Robotnik was stupid enough to download both the robotizer and derobotizer programs into the nanites." Shadow tapped a wrist gauntlet on his left arm, "I simply added a program that linked the two."

Sonic laughed, "Inventive! Did you manage to save any?"

"A few! Not enough for armor, but they can build more of themselves before we need them."

Knuckles cracked his knuckles, "Can't wait to try mine when it is ready."

"Sure!" Shadow waited for Sonic and Knuckles to board the ship before turning to his brother, "The fools have no idea!"

Speed patted Shadow on the shoulder, "It just proves that we were right in doubting them. I'm for moving now, but let us at least take them back to the island."

"They deserve that much!"

Speed chuckled and walked to the ship, "Don't worry! Soon The Brothers of War will take center stage and then no one will be left to stand in our way."

"Then lets not waste anymore time."


	34. One More Night

**__**

4 Days Later

"This is fascinating! I can't believe I am seeing this with my own eyes." Tails was sitting in front of his computer screen with Sonic standing behind him.

"What?"

"Those nanites! I did a complete scan on Shadow and Speed when they were robots and even took a blood sample!"

"From a robot?"

Tails brought up an image of a gray liquid with black blood cells floating in it, "This robotizing is far more advanced than even Robotnik's projections of future models. Their bodies are turned into some kind of technorganic material. Or living metal if you prefer!"

Sonic scratched his head, "So they become living machines?"

"Basically! The elemental stones that they used seemed to be acting like a heart of the nanites. With that much power and material, Shadow and Speed's robot bodies will grow and evolve as they get stronger."

"So they have no limit!"

Tails nodded, "They have the best of both worlds when transformed. Given enough time and enough fights, they would become an unstoppable force."

Sonic chuckled, "Can't wait to get my robotizer."

Tails sighed, "I just hope these things don't turn into something bad!"

* * *

Speed sipped his coffee as he sat at his desk on his ship. He had spent the last three hours designing new weapon systems for their robot forms, "Damn! These nanites couldn't make this any easier. Just feed in the specks and they make the necessary modifications. No way Robotnik just came up with these! Some one had to help him."

"Speed?"

Speed spun around in his seat, "Leda!"

The echidna handed him a plate with some sandwiches on it, "You missed lunch!"

Speed heard a slight rumble from his belly and nodded, "Guess you right!" He set the plate on his desk, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine! The baby won't be effecting me physically for a while."

"Still! You need to rest! I rented a nice apartment in the city for you."

"Thank you, but don't you me us!"

Speed turned back toward his desk, "Sonia need a place to stay so I asked her to stay with you as you pregnancy continues. I will be busy with other matters. Sorry!"

"SORRY!" Speed nearly fell out of his chair as she yelled. Leda steadied herself against a bulkhead, "Your Sorry! I am growing tired of you putting me second to whatever plan you concocting! I have been very patient with you! The bounty hunting, the going evil, and even the Sally thing! But now that we have a baby, you can't just abandon me for god only knows how long."

Speed slowly stood up, "You think I am only thinking for myself?" His voice was low, "You think I am happy having to leave you all the time." He slammed his fist onto the desk, "I am a warrior! As long as their is chaos in the world, I must fight. I can't avoid it! I tried and failed." He turned around, "I can't tell you exactly what I am planning, but I assure you that when all is said in done, the chaos will be over. And I will finally be able to devote all my time to you and our family."

"But why must you go? Can't you just stay here? It is safe!"

"It won't beforever!" He hugged her tightly.

"But you might get hurt!"

Speed held her face up, "Leda! My time was up long ago! I should have died during Bojack's attack on Angel Island!"

"What?"

He gently kissed her, "As long as your alive, I will live! So stay here where it is safe, while I make the rest of this planet safe." Speed let go of her and sat down, "Soon we will be together with no worry of things pulling us apart." Speed turned back to his computer, "Soon I will eradicate all chaos and evil from this world." Leda sighed and left him to his work.

* * *

Shadow clenched and unclenched his robotic fist, "My arm doesn't seem different!" Speed had just returned his modified robotizer gauntlet and he had transformed. Shadow ran through his robotic brain and found a few new subroutines in his weapon programming, "Ah!" All the information became clear and Shadow pointed his right arm at a tree. Four ports on his forearm popped open and a small blaster barrel rose up out of each one. The blasters charged for a second and fired out a stream of blue blaster bolts. They ripped into the tree and it fell down. Shadow nodded and chuckled, "Excellent!" The barrels retracted and the ports closed, "You designed this!"

"I actually modified a design from an attack fighter. The nanites did the rest."

"Magnificent machines! I can see why we had such a hard time reprogramming them." Shadow returned to his normal form, "I have set the plan in motion. Tonight we will take the research that Tails has done and move. Sonic will of course be mad, but he won't be able to stop us." Shadow looked over and saw Speed looking up at the setting sun, "Brother?"

"Yes!" Speed didn't budge.

"Don't tell me your having second thoughts!"

Speed sighed, "Can't we just wait a little longer?"

"No! We have already set the plan in motion. Any delay will endanger it." Shadow rubbed his eyes, "I know you are concerned about your wife, but she will be fine here. It is safe enough here."

"And when she needs me?" He looked at his brother, "When she is sick in the morning? Or how about when she firsts gets to see the baby? I am not ready to abandon her for this." Speed walked over to a tree and punched it. With his enhanced strength he knocked it over easily, "One night! One night to clear the air."

Shadow sat down on the ground, "I guess one night won't make much of a difference."

"Thank you!"

As Speed turned to leave, Shadow stood up, "Brother!"

"Yes!"

"Is it worth it? Being attached to someone."

Speed nodded, "I always found it to be. Rouge problems?"

"Kind of! We are so different! Every time I try to make sense of my feelings, I hit a wall."

"Your not suppose to make sense of your feelings. Like come on! Leda is a quiet and peace loving person, who would like nothing more to settle down. I on the other hand am a fighter and have this urge to run off and fight. And the thought of settling down bothers the hell out of me. But!"

"You love her!" Shadow thought for a few moments, "It is time that I talk to Rouge! Sort all this out!"

Speed slapped Shadow on the shoulder, "Then this night and the day after will be important. After that, we move!"

Shadow smirked, "Agreed!"

* * *

On a balcony near the top of Sky Sanctuary, Rouge stood looking at the moon. The energy shield that surrounded the island gave the sky a slight green hue. The bat chuckled to herself, "To think just a few months ago I was a simple jewel thief. The battle between Robotnik and The Freedom Fighters seemed so insignificant. But now I find myself in the middle of it all. And to make matters worse, no gems or jewels to steal."

"Is being a thief all you care about?" Shadow had teleported several feet behind her.

"I haven't been given anything better to care about." She sat down on the stone wall around the balcony, "I thought a certain hedgehog had feelings for me, but I guess I was wrong."

Shadow tapped his foot and rolled his shoulders, "At the time I wasn't sure exactly what feelings were. I felt something, but I could tell what it was."

"Do you know now?"

"When I first saw you, I thought you were a conceded and self absorbed. But after I rescued you from G.U.N's vault, I started to feel something. I feel it even now."

Rouge laughed, "You poor thing! Your so confused!" She smirked and fell over the edge.

Shadow didn't bother to think. He quickly ran and jumped after her. He straightened out his body and caught up with Rouge in a matter of seconds. He used the power from his robotizer and teleported back onto the balcony. He held Rouge in his arms, "Are you crazy?"

"I'm a bat silly! I can fly!"

"Then why did you jump?"

Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just to see if you really cared." Shadow was going to drop her, but she lightly kissed him, "Do you care?" Shadow responded with a deeper kiss. Rouge nuzzled his neck with her nose, "It is about time!"

Shadow smiled, "I'm afraid I must leave tomorrow!"

"Then we better make the most of this night."


	35. Peace and Chaos

Leda yawned and sat up in bed. As her eyes adjusted to the small bit of sun coming through the blinds, she felt around on the other side of the bed with her hand. It was warm, but empty, "Damn!"

"Damn what?" Speed walked into the room with a large serving tray.

"I thought you left."

Speed chuckled as he placed the tray in front of her, "While you were sleeping?" He walked over and raised the blinds, "Try to give me a little more credit."

"Sorry!" She looked at the tray, "Eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. What brought this on?"

"I figured that if I am going to be gone for a little while, we should have the best day we could possibly have."

"Your still going?"

Speed walked over and sat down next to her. He placed his arm around her, "I don't want to go, Leda. But I have too!"

"Why?"

Speed sighed, "I can't tell you now. But I promise that I will be here when the baby is born. And when things die down, I will come for you and the baby." He stood up, "I just need you to trust me. This one last time."

Leda nodded, "Alright! But be careful!"

"I plan to be." He rolled his shoulders, "So what do you want to do?"

"Eat and maybe a walk in the park. Something quiet for once."

"That would be most enjoyable."

* * *

Sonic stood atop a lamppost in downtown Echidnatropolis. He was watching as the city residences started to wake up and begin their day. Sonic uncrossed his arms and stretched, "Its peaceful! Untouched by the fighting going on outside. I like it, but I can't help but to feel something is missing."

"Thrill perhaps?" Sonic turned his head and spotted a black hedgehog balanced on the lamppost ten feet away. Dressed in red running shoes, dark gray gloves, and a black belt with a blaster pistol in it's holster. The hedgehog had red eyes with black pupils. The hedgehog smirked, "This place is so boring. A hedgehog could go crazy here."

Sonic managed to turn around without falling, "What do you mean? And who are you?"

The other hedgehog bowed slightly, "My apologies! My name is Vega! I managed to escape the chaos of the outside world just before the shield was raised. And as for what I meant, just look around! This place was built for echidnas. A clam and strong race, but we hedgehogs were meant for adventure, action, and excitement." Vega through his arms out, "Even if you overthrow Robotnik and restore the family of Acorn to their rightful place, what will you do then? Sit next to your wife and live a life of mediocre."

"Hey! I love Sally!"

"I'm not debating that. But think hard! What does a future with her hold?" Sonic opened his mouth, but then closed it. Vega shook his head, "Thought so!" He spun around on his foot that was holding him up, "Catch me and I will show you your true destiny." He leapt off the lamppost and landed on a passing hover car. He landed so softly, that the driver didn't notice and kept driving.

Sonic smiled, "Sounds fun!" He jumped off the post and ran after the car.

As Sonic was nearing the car, Vega jumped off the car and started running, _"That's it my little pawn. Soon I will have all of you at each other throats."_

* * *

Shadow stood atop the stone barrier of the balcony on top of Sky Sanctuary. Rouge was still sleeping in the ruins nearby. The sun was shinning and the sky was clear. Shadow cracked his neck, "Nice day!" He looked back toward the ruins, "Rouge! I must push on without any weaknesses. I will be back for you." He leapt off the balcony. He smiled to himself, he had left a small ruby with a note attached next to her for her to find. He activated his robotizer and transformed into his mecha form. He activated his thrusters and landed on a cliff top near the bottom of the sanctuary. He clenched his metal fist, "Robotnik! Luxor! Soon I will tear you both apart and wipe your existences from the face of this planet. This I swear!"

* * *

Sonic chased Vega through out Echidnatropolis. He couldn't help but to be impressed at Vega's speed. They zoomed down alleys, up buildings, and across streets. After an hour, Vega ran up the side of The Counsel Building. Sonic followed and both stopped on the observation deck. They were standing on the tallest building on the island and Sonic loved the view, "So are you going to tell me or what?"

Vega laughed, "You technically didn't catch me, but I guess I can." Vega jumped at Sonic and grabbed his head. Blue energy arched from his hands and Sonic fell down. Vega smirked, "Your destiny is to save the world." He walked around the fallen hedgehog, "You started the fight with Robotnik, you formed The Freedom Fighters, and you have saved the planet countless times. But now you are being out shined by the likes of Shadow, Speed, and even Knuckles." He knelt down toward Sonic's head, "Your the hero! No one else!" Vega stood up, "Good luck, Hero!" He walked to the edge, "Soon my master will control everything." His body shimmered with dark light and he transformed into Knuckles, "Maybe a little domestic trouble is in order."

* * *

Sally sighed as she leaned up against a tree. She had wandered into the local park hoping to clear her head. The day was perfect, but she could bring herself to enjoy it. The world around her had come crashing down and she hated the fact she was safe on the island when so many others were not. She sat down on the cool grass. And it didn't help that Sonic was once again keeping his distance. She had spotted Speed and Leda walking hand in hand and she wished she was a close to Sonic as they were to each other. At least more often then once a month. Every time they seemed to close the gap, Sonic would find some excuse to back away. Sally laid onto the ground and enjoyed the shade of the tree, "What is the point of going on?"

"Life!" Knuckles walked up and sat down next to her, "Their is always a point in living. I just seems like it is pointless sometimes."

"I guess!" Sally closed her eyes and felt the wind gently blow through her fur, "I just wish I had someone to talk to. I try talking to Sonic, but he gets board and runs off."

"Not a very caring guy sometimes."

"He has a big heart, but he is too impatient. Sometimes I wonder if his brain runs as fast as his feet."

Knuckles chuckled, "He just doesn't know how to slow down and appreciate things when they come to him. He is always in a hurry to catch up with time." He stroked Sally's hair, "At this moment, time isn't abundant, but hurrying will make what time we have fleeting at best."

* * *

A pink echidna slowly crept through some bushes as she got into position to ambush her target. She had managed to get the day off from the security forces and she wasn't about to let the day go to waste. She had left her armor and weapons back at home. She figured she wasn't going to need them. Julie-su tied her dreadlocks back into a ponytail and crouched down, _"He won't see this!"_ She lunged forward at a red echidna sitting on the ground. Knuckles's purple eyes quickly locked onto her and he grabbed her in mid air. He gently dropped her on the ground, "Get the day off?"

"One of these days!" Julie-su stated to sit up, but Knuckles pinned her down, "You want to play rough?"

Knuckles smirked, "Maybe!" He sat back down and laid her head into his lap, "But I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

Julie-su grumbled and moved her head around to make herself comfortable, "I was hoping to play."

Knuckles removed his gloves and gently rubbed her shoulders, "Calm your mind! Let the sounds of nature fill you."

Julie-su skin seamed to melt under his touch. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the surrounding forest fill her mind, "This is nice."

"Peace has become rare on this island as of late. I remember when the days and nights on this island was quiet and lonely. Now it is crazy and crowded."

"Do you prefer the loneliness?"

"I did at first, but not anymore!"


	36. Leaving

"Getting a little close are we?" Knuckles nearly jumped to his feet and Sally shot up. Shadow was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. Shadow chuckled to himself on how easily he had snuck up on them, "What would Sonic and Juile-su say?"

Knuckles stood up, "I wasn't doing anything out of line. We were just talking."

Sally brushed the grass off her fur, "And Sonic at the moment hasn't the right to say much."

Shadow shrugged, "I really don't care. I just want to make sure that we are fighting Robotnik. Not each other!"

Knuckles rolled his arms, "Sally needed someone to talk to, so I listened. If you'll excuse me, I think I will go check on The Master Emerald." Shadow nodded and stepped aside to let Knuckles pass. As he walked by, Shadow dropped down and tripped him with his leg. Shadow jumped back in front of Sally. Knuckles stood up, "What was that for?"

"Who are you?" Shadow crossed his arms and glared at the echidna, "I know your not Knuckles!"

"Please! Your delusional!"

"Am I? Or are you just a lying coward in a echidna fur?" Shadow chuckled, "I'm willing to bet your nothing more than one of Robotnik's toys."

"You Over Bearing Rat!" Knuckles shot forward and threw a punch.

Shadow blocked it with his fist, "Your not Knuckles!" Shadow cracked his knuckles, "If you were really Knuckles, that punch should have broken my hand."

Knuckles stepped back, "How did you know?"

"I saw Knuckles gliding toward the forest on my way over here." Shadow cracked his neck, "And I saw the flashes of blue energy that shot from you hand."

Knuckles clenched his fists, "You think your so smart. But your nothing compared to me." He shimmered with dark energy and turned into a black hedgehog, "In my time, I was the one that killed you."

"Perhaps! So can you do anything else other than changing your form?"

"Sure!" The hedgehog turned and ran off at full speed.

Shadow sighed, "Typical assassin! Can't fight face to face."

Sally stood up, "I can't believe he fooled me!"

Shadow pulled a small radio from his shoe, "Don't feel bad! His form was perfect. Just be lucky he can't copy powers." Shadow activated his radio, "Better catch him before he causes any real harm."

* * *

Speed laid against a tree with Leda curled up next to him. The two had enjoyed the beautiful day and had decided to stop for a rest. Leda had opted to let her dreadlocks flow free and to ware a simple dress. Speed had left his gear back at his ship and slipped on the black and blue sneakers he had gotten from Sonic so long ago. Leda had her head on his shoulder and was close to falling asleep. Speed simply enjoyed the shade from the tree and the warmth of her body. He cursed to himself as the small radio attached to his shoe started to beep. He carefully pulled it free and listened to it. He sighed and gently moved Leda over so he could stand up. The echidna yawn, "Something wrong?"

Speed stretched his arm, "No! Just thought we could use some ice cream. Be back in a minute." He ran off. Leda shrugged and laid in the grass.

* * *

Vega ran across the park as fast as he could, "Damn that hedgehog! A few more minutes and she would have been mine." He looked back to see Shadow in pursuit. He was using his hover shoes and was actually managing to keep up, "Fool! You can't catch me." Vega turned and yelled as a green arm appeared in front of him. His head smashed into it and he fell down. Vega pushed himself up, "Who do you think you are?" He looked up, "Oh crap!" Speed was standing over him.

Shadow came up and stopped, "Nice move!"

"Thanks!" Speed grabbed the hedgehog by the shoulders and forced him to his feet, as Shadow pulled the hedgehog's blaster free and tossed it to the ground.

"So! Are you going to tell us who you are, or should I have Speed use you as a punching bag?"

Vega gulped slightly, "I am always pleased to cooperate with two intelligent mammals. I'm sure we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement." Vega slapped his palms together and blasted Shadow and Speed back with an explosion of blue energy, "Or I will ditch you chumps and strike again another time." He vanished in a burst of blue light.

Speed helped Shadow to his feet, "Who was that guy?"

"A shape shifter I think!" Shadow brushed himself off, "I'm not sure who he is working for."

"Should we delay our plans?"

"No! Now we know that he is here. He won't get another opportunity to cause trouble. The echidnas should be able to handle him for now." Shadow turned to leave, "The day is almost over. Don't waste it! We won't have another for awhile."

"Right!"

* * *

Sonic woke up and rubbed his eyes, "What hit me?" He was still on the observation deck. He stood up and shook his head, "Where did Vega get too?" He walked to the edge and clung onto the metal railing, "Are Shadow and the others really trying to out shine me?" Sonic turned around and leaned against the rail, "Sally!" He sighed and sat down, "Why does my head feel so jumbled?"

"Your confused!"

Sonic turned to see a tall robed figure, "Guardian!"

Lazar's former guardian bowed, "I sensed your confusion and offer a solution to your problems."

"What?"

"Go to the island of time and seek out The Time Stones. There you will find the answers to your questions. But be careful, sometimes the answers are worst than just having the question."

Sonic laughed and looked at the sky, "What do I have to lose?" He turned back to The Guardian, but he was gone. The blue hedgehog stood up, "Well it beats staying here."

* * *

Nightfall descended onto island slowly, but when the sky had turned dark and the moon shone, the time for goodbyes began. Speed kissed his wife one final time as he covered her up. They had spent the final hours of the day at the apartment he had gotten for her. The echidna was fast asleep and Speed hated himself for leaving when she was asleep. Sonia stood at the doorway. Speed walked to her, "Please take care of her."

"I will!"

"Thanks!" Speed left the apartment and found Shadow waiting for him at his car, "Ready!"

Shadow nodded, "I know this is difficult, but it will be for the best." Shadow sat in the passenger seat.

Speed slid into the driver side, "How did Rouge take it?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen her all day."

Speed started the car, "Suit yourself. Lets get moving!"

* * *

Tails woke up to the sound of an airplane propeller. He jumped out of bed, "The Tornado!" He ran to his workshop's hanger and saw the bi plane fly out of and into the sky. Sonic was at the controls. "SONIC!" Tails started to fly after him, but gave up as the plane reached the shield.

Sonic called shield control and was surprised to see both The Eclipse and The Hunter fly behind him. A section of the shield opened and all three ships flew away from the island. Sonic flipped on his radio, "Where you guys going?"

"Need some time to sort things." Speed voice came over the radio.

Sonic nodded, "Same here. See you later!" Sonic turned and flew north as Speed and Shadow flew south.

* * *

"YOU WHERE DISCOVERED!" Robotnik's eyes glowed intensely as he talked to Vega over the com unit.

"It was that bastard Shadow!"

"I don't care if he was the Easter Bunny! You failed me."

"Please my lord! I can still do my job." Vega's usually calm voice had grown shaky, "I have set the hedgehogs against each other. All three of them have left the island."

"Really?" Robotnik rubbed his chin, "Why would they leave?" Robotnik cut the communication, "Let him sweat awhile." Robotnik stood up and walked to his command consol, "I can't shake the feeling that something is coming. Something big!"


	37. Visions of the Past Part 1

Sonic flew his plane into a large fog bank. He had been flying for almost three days and was thankful The Chaos Emerald in the engine kept it going. The fog was thick, but he knew what direction to go. He wished he didn't! The last time he came here with Sally. And it had caused him more headaches than he wished to remember. He just prayed he hadn't have to go back in time. Just the thought of it gave him a migraine. After an hour of flying, he flew out of the bank. A small island was in the center of a clear area within the fog. A few trees shaped like balloons and a gray stone temple in the center. Sonic sighed, "Here we go again!" Sonic landed on the island and jumped off the plane. He looked around expecting the stone griffins that guarded the island to attack, but there was nothing. Just the eerie sound of the wind. Sonic thought about grabbing the small blaster pistol under the plane's controls, but he hated guns. He walked carefully up the small stone steps to the large archway that led inside. He looked around, but nothing happened, "Man this creepy. Last time I was here, I didn't have the time to be freaked out." He walked into the temple and fell down a hole. He fell onto a stone slide and slid downward. He hit the hard ground and stood up. He looked around, "Hello!"

"Sonic!" A tall man with a long graybeard walked into view. He wore purple robes and used a large staff to walk.

"Lazar! I thought you were dead."

The man sighed, "I am dead Sonic! But before Robotnik's machines killed me, I sent my sprit here. Here I may stay."

"Did you send for me?"

"Yes! A storm is forming on the horizon. Unless we do something soon, this planet will tare itself apart."

Sonic looked around, "So where are The Time Stones. I assume I have to go back in time."

"NO!" Lazar tapped his staff on the ground, "Time travel is the cause of all this. Technology that shouldn't exist is now here in this time." Lazar waved his free hand and the two stones appeared. Two large stones with red gems in their centers that fit together by matching cracks. Lazar beckoned Sonic to come forward, "While you will not go through time, you will glimpse into the past."

"Why?"

"Five thousand years ago the world was in a constant state of war. Soon the planet will be at war once again. Hopefully seeing the past will help your future."

"How will that help out?"

Lazar sighed, "Because! You might have to kill two of your friends."

"WHAT!" Before Lazar could answer, The Time Stones flashed with red light that enveloped the room.

**_

* * *

5,000 years ago!_**

In a large tent in the middle of a large camp, eleven mammals sat at a long table, A lion sat at the head of the table in a fancier chair than the others did. The lion was dressed in golden armor and a black cat dressed in chain mail stood behind him with a golden long sword in a black sheath. The ten other mammals that sat at the table were dressed in a verity of fancy armor. Each one had a sword bearer standing behind them. Food was spread across the table and there was plenty of wine. The lion picked up his large goblet, "To the victory of Allied Forces!"

"To Victory!" Everyone at the table raised their goblets. They drank them dry in one gulp and servants quickly refilled them.

The lion stoked his mane, "Of course, we must give thanks to the brave solider that held off the black army until reinforcements arrived." He waved to the guard at the tent and the dog pulled back the flap. A blue hedgehog in green armor walked in and bowed. The lion bayed his servants to set a seat at the opposite end of the table. The hedgehog sat down and bowed his head again when food and wine was set before him. The lion laughed, "Please speak!"

"My lord! I am not worthy to speak before such great generals."

"You are far from a common solider. Without you, we would have lost Hollow Wind Pass."

"I was simply doing my duty."

"Duty is for the battlefield! Here we are all warriors. Please, introduce yourself!"

The hedgehog bowed his head again, "My name is Liu Ren! I am for the eastern province. I have come to fight for the virtuous Shu Ran and rid us of the villain Zho Kai!"

The lion smiled, "A bold statement! Worthy of a solider of your abilities. And you flattery is appreciated." The lion finished his wine and waved the servant off before he could refill it, "I'm afraid that we must send you back into battle soon."

"My duty is to you my lord."

"Zho Kai's troops are immense in number, but their leader is a fat overweight pig. The only thing holding his troops together is Chao Yun! A hedgehog from a distant province. The warrior wields a powerful Halberd and has slaughtered hundreds of troops."

"You wish for me to fight him!"

"Only you have a hope of defeating him. But first we will try to convince him to join us. Deep in the mountains east of here is a sword maker. He has crafted a sword like no other. You will go and retrieve the sword and use it to convince Chao Yun to join us. Without him, the black army will fall apart."

"I shall go without delay."

* * *

"Damn Rain!" Liu Ren stopped his horse under a dense collection of trees. The hedgehog jumped off the horse and let the gray charger graze. He grasped his spear and looked around. The trees did a fair job of keeping the rain from hitting him, but he was still getting soaked. He had followed a small path for the past three days, but now his journey took him through the forest. He still had at least another two days worth of travel before he reached the sword smith. As he wandered around, he spotted a pair of tents under a large tree. It bore neither insignias nor colors. He decided to catch it and slowly approached the tents. They were side by side. The first one was open and he could see a red horse in side eating oats. The second one was closed, but a light was on inside it. As he got closer, the tent flap opened and a green hedgehog stepped out. Dressed in black battle armor and gripping a golden Halberd with a crescent blade and sharp point. Liu Ren recognized the burning crimson eyes, "Chao Yun!"

The hedgehog chuckled, "I see I am well known." He looked over the blue hedgehog with green eyes, "And you appear to be Liu Ren!"

"You know me?"

"The brave warrior who held off three legions of men, killed four strong officers, and prevented the capture of Hallow Wind Pass. I was hoping to meet you on the battlefield."

Liu Ren readied his spear, "I guess this is close enough! Prepare yourself!" Liu Ren moved to attack, but stopped as he heard Chao Yun's laughter, "Why do you mock me?"

"Because you are soaked through, tired, and hungry!" Liu Ren blushed slightly as his stomach growled. Chao Yun waved him in, "Bring your horse and eat." Liu Ren stood motionless for several moments before snapping awake. He walked back to his horse to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He brought his horse to the tent with the red one. His hungry horse quickly joined the red one in eating the oats that were in a small bin. The red horse didn't seem to mind and moved over so the gray one had room. Liu Ren gripped his spear and slowly entered the other ten. Chao Yun was sitting on the ground in front of a small wooden table. A large lantern provided light and food was abundant. Liu Ren looked around and spotted the gold Halberd leaning against the tent, within easy reach of Chao Yun. The green hedgehog laughed, "Sit! I was lucky to kill a couple of deer. There is too much for me to consume."

Liu Ren sat down on the opposite side of the table. He set his spear down, "Why are you doing this? We are enemies!"

Chao Yun poured him a small glass of wine, "Only on the battlefield. Here we are just two warriors having a drink." He set the bottle down, "Going to the sword smith?"

The color in Liu Ren's face faded, "How did you know?"

"I am on the same journey. The sword smith has sent for both sides to send their strongest warriors to see him. He will judge who is worthy." He bit into the meat, "Don't let the food get cold."

Liu Ren nodded and they ate in silent for several minutes. After he had eaten his fill, Liu Ren stretched, "Why do you serve Zho Kai? My lord is willing to give you anything you want."

Chao Yun sighed, "I will tell you only if you grant me three favors."

"What favors?"

"One! Never speak of what I am about to tell you to anyone. Two! Don't try to win me over to your side. And Three! Fight me!"

"All three are easy enough."

Chao Yun refilled their cups, "I serve that stupid slob only because people want to kill him. Strong warriors from all around have come to kill that villain off. I am disappointed by the lack of challenges. I hope you will be more of a challenge."

"Wait! Your telling me that the only reason you protect him is because you want to fight. What kind of warrior are you?"

"One who seeks a worthy adversary." Chao Yun finished his wine, "I have grown tired of having no equal to my power."

"So when do you want to put me to the test?"

"After we see the sword smith. There will be plenty of time to fight after that." He rubbed his eyes, "It is late and I want to get an early start tomorrow."

"Agreed!"


	38. Visions of the Past Part 2

Liu Ren woke up the next day, expecting to be run through. But all he found was breakfast. Chao Yun had caught some fish as he slept. After they had eaten, They packed up the camp and placed the gear into a small cart that had been hidden behind bushes. An ox had been tied up near it with a small pile of hay and covered by a blanket. Chao Yun hooked the cart to the ox and mounted his horse. He started to ride off and the ox followed. Liu Ren was amazed, "An ox that well trained." He jumped onto his gray horse and followed the cart. Two days past and the two spoke little when they camped. Liu Ren was only twenty and he guessed that Chao Yun was only a little older, but he spoke with the wisdom of someone twice his age. The forest thinned and they entered a large grassy field. A large stone and wood building stood at the center. Chao Yun ordered the ox to stay and both hedgehogs continued on horseback. They dismounted as they reached the building, "It looks abandoned."

Chao Yun pulled his halberd from his saddle, "Someone is here!"

"Come! Come!" An old voice came from the large doorway. The two entered and found an old human male sitting cross-legged on the floor. He was bald, but had a long white beard. He looked at them with milky white eyes, "You have come!"

"You're blind!"

"That is correct, Chao Yun!"

The green hedgehog gripped his weapon, "How does a blind man who I have never met know my name?"

The man held his hands over a large brown sheet in front of him, "Please sit and I will explain." Both hedgehogs set their weapons aside and sat down. The man coughed, "My name is of little importance since I was fated to die forty years ago. But I encountered something that extended my life as long as created what it desired."

"What was that?" Liu Ren leaned forward.

"I had a vision of your arrival. I sent a message to both of you saying I had crafted a sword. But I in fact created two swords." He pulled away the sheet and two swords in black sheathes laid on the floor, "When I was traveling, I fell into a dark ruin. In that ruin I ran into a monster of untold horror. Before it could kill me, two stones in the ruin glowed with light and destroyed the monster. The light was so bright I lost my eyes. When it was over I was given a vision. Two warriors that were fated to decide the fate of this world would come. Before then I was to craft two swords. One from each stone. So I took the stones and spent the last forty years crafting these weapons."

Chao Yun laughed, "But your blind. How could you have made two swords?" The man didn't answer. The hedgehog leaned over and poked him. The man fell over, "Damn!"

Liu Ren check his breathing, "He is dead!"

Chao Yun picked up one of the swords, "Well this was a waste of time." He drew the sword and stood transfixed. The handle was made of a dull green metal and the three-foot long blade was dark silver. A strange symbol was engraved on the top of the handle. He didn't know the language, but he could read it, "The Sword of Chaos!"

Liu Ren looked over the blade, "It looks like a master made it. I have never seen such a well-made blade." He picked up the other and drew it. The handle was a dull blue and the blade was silver. It matched the other sword's dimensions. He read the symbol, "The Sword of Virtue!" Liu Ren gave the sword a test swing, "What do you think it means?"

Chao Yun returned the sword to its sheath and grabbed his halberd, "I thrive in the chaos. I can only acknowledge my existence on the battlefield."

"Where I live for the hope of peace. I fight for a world with out chaos."

Chao Yun walked to his horse, "Seems that they were made right." He pulled a firebomb from one of the saddlebags. He placed his halberd into the saddle's holster and placed the sword on his belt, "It is time we left." He used two flint rocks to light the fuse, "Rest in peace old man!" He tossed the bomb into the building. The two hedgehogs rode away from the burning building and journeyed together until the reached the dirt paths. Chao Yun saluted, "I will see you on the battlefield."

Liu Ren saluted back, "You bet!"

* * *

A week later, The Allied Army approached the district of Chen Lu. A large castle stood in the center of a large collection of houses. The whole districted was surrounded by a stone wall. He district was the capitol of Zho Kai's army. Spies reviled that the villain was in the castle with his main force. Waiting for them. Shu Ran road a large white warhorse. Next to him road Liu Ren. The hedgehog had told his lord most of what happened. He left out the part with Chao Yun and the second sword. A secret message had been sent to the warrior in the hopes of winning him over, but he had rejected. Thankfully, he didn't say why. Shu Ran stopped his horse and his forces stopped as well, "The town looks abandoned."

"The people could have fled at our approach."

The lion shook his head, "No! I think a trap has been laid." He turned to one of his generals, "Send a few men into the town and see if anything is amidst." The dog bowed and rode toward the group of soldiers.

Shu Ran rolled his shoulders, "We have fought long and hard to get to this point. There is no need to rush."

* * *

Chao Yun stood at the top of the long staircase that led to the palace. The dust storm on the horizon told him that the Allied Army had arrived. The Sword of Chaos was resting at his side. A black fox in purple robe stepped up, "They will arrive soon!" He held out a large fan made of purple feathers, "They have fewer men, but better officers."

"Are you implying that I am inferior to them?"

"No my lord! But you stand-alone."

Chao Yun nodded, "Indeed I do! Our master has done a good job of chasing off our best officers. Now I will have are greedy men who do not deserve the privilege to hold a sword." He turned to a servant cat and took his halberd from him, "Bojack!"

"Yes my lord!"

"Why do you serve Zho Kai?"

Bojack chuckled, "I serve you my lord! The fat one is no master of mine. But if you follow him, I will follow him as well."

Chao Yun nodded, "Prepare the forces! I will be back soon!"

Bojack bowed low as Chao Yun entered the palace. He sent a couple of men to the barracks to ready the solders, "Soon my pieces will all be in place."

* * *

Zho Kai laid on a large mat covered in soft blankets. The pig was so large; he could barely walk for long periods of time. His head was laid back as a servant girl held grapes above his mouth so he could eat at his leisure. Two other servant girls constantly rubbed his body so it wouldn't become sore. He snorted when his general walked into his chamber, "Chao Yun my boy." He pushed himself up and the servants quickly piled pillows up so he could lean against them, "How are the plans?"

"If all goes according to plan, the Allied Army will be crushed before the sun sets."

"Good!" He rubbed his belly, "With you as my might and Bojack as my brains, this land will be mine." He grabbed a large goblet nearby and drank it down in a loud gulp, "I will prepare large rewards for you and the others. Gold, silks, and rank."

Chao Yun bowed his head and bayed one of the servant girls to come to him. Zho Kai didn't mind, he had plenty of servants to call upon. Like the others, the echidna was barely dressed and bore a black eye. No doubt she had done something wrong and the pig had punished her. He handed her his halberd. She struggled to hold it, but managed. Chao Yun walked toward his master, "My lord! I have a gift I would like to give you."

The pig smiled, "Oh really! There is really no need. But if you wish!"

The hedgehog smiled, "My lord is to kind!" He drew a jeweled dagger from his belt, "This was crafted by one of the smiths in the land. Some of the rarest jewels can be found in the handle."

"What a fine dagger. It would look good on my belt."

"I have a better place for it." He shoved the blade hard into the throat of Zho Kai. He stepped back and smiled as the pig died, "You only lived because of your wealth. So I let you die by wealth as well." Chao Yun walked to the girl with his halberd, "Thank you." He took his weapon from her, "Now leave this place!"

The girl bowed, "Please let me stay! You have always been so kind to me."

"After this battle, I will continue my journey. I cannot have anyone accompany me. Leave and know peace." The girl nodded and followed the other servants out of the chamber.

"You did the land a service." Bojack walked in and pointed his strategist fan at the body, "That man didn't deserve your loyalty."

"He never had it!" Chao Yun walked past Bojack, "Once this battle is over, you may do as you please." He left.

Bojack smiled, "You are truly a god of war. You knew I was planning to take over, yet you simply wished to test your power and skill." He chuckled, "Soon that power and skill will be mine."

* * *

Chao Yun walked out of the place and mounted his red horse, "Be ready men! Today, we end this war!" 


	39. Visions of Fate

The scout party ran up and bowed before Shu Ran, "The village is full of people. We could find no traps to speak of."

The lion stroked his mane, "It is possible that there is no danger, but I wouldn't put it past Zho Kai to sacrifice innocents for his own ambitions." He sighed, "We can't let him use the people as a shield. Liu Ren!"

The hedgehog rode up, "Yes my lord?"

"Take a small company of men and try to evacuate the people. I want to try save as many innocents as possible."

"Yes sir!" Liu Ren rode off with a group of men.

"All right men! Move!" The army began its march.

* * *

Chao Yun sat on his horse with a pair of lieutenants on either side of him, "The fools!" He swung his halberd around and held it up, "NOW!" Several sparks shot around the village and it exploded into flames. The hedgehog chuckled, "Bojack's illusions worked well. CHARGE!" Chao Yun led his troops to toward the Allies.

* * *

Shu Ran covered his eyes as the fire ignited, "All those people! Is this man completely without a soul." The army was temporally disbursed as the explosions went off, "Get back in formation!" As the lion yelled orders to his troops. Chao Yun lunged out of the smoke and fire on his red charger. With speed like the wind, he quickly charged at Shu Ran. The lion turned and drew his sword, "You will not stop me!" 

Chao Yun thrusted his halberd forward and it impaled the lion in the chest. The sharp point pierced the armor and went straight through. The soilders around Shu Ran froze at the sight and ran away as the body hit the ground. Chao Yun pulled his weapon free, "Come back cowards!" His troops charged out of the smoke and attacked the Allied Army. The other Allied Generals met them with their troops. Chao Yun laughed, "Come to your deaths!"

* * *

Liu Ren jumped out of the smoking village, "There were no bodies! We were tricked." He looked around and saw the battle of the two forces. He also saw the body of Shu Ran, "LORD!" He gripped his spear and ran toward the battle. Two of Black Army solders armed with swords spotted him and attacked him. Both swung and Liu Ren blocked both strikes. He spun his spear and knocked both swords from their hands. He swung again and cut them down. He aimed his spear and spotted a general on a black horse. He threw his spear with all of his strength. he spear soared thirty feet and impaled the cat through the chest. Liu Ren picked up the two swords and ran toward his spear. Solders descended onto him, but he used his speed and the swords to cut him a path to his weapon. He tossed the broken and bloody swords away and retrieved his spear. He spun around and killed two more soldiers, "Where is Chao Yun?" The soldiers didn't have to responded. Liu Ren saw him in the distance. A circle of bodies were around him and The Allied Troops were backing away from him, "CHAO YUN!" Liu Ren ran at him and used the blunt end of his spear to pole vault over a group of enemy troops. 

The green hedgehog turned to the blue one. He smiled and readied his halberd, "Finally! A challenge!"

"You let this war continue, just to test your power."

"War brings out the best and the worst. There is no better place." Chao Yun spun his weapon around and slammed the end of the halberd into the ground, "These weapons would probably break in our fight." He drew The Sword of Chaos and tossed the sheath away, "Come on!"

Liu Ren nodded and slammed his weapon into the ground, "Agreed!" He drew The Sword of Virtue, "You will pay for what you have done."

"This is war! I feel no regrets about slaying an enemy. Now show me your power!"

Lir Ren cried out as he lunged at Chao Yun, "Die!" Chao Yun blocked his attack with his sword. Gold energy sparked from where the blades made contact, "I will kill you and finally bring peace to the land."

"Don't fool yourself!" The two broke apart and lashed at each other with swift sword strikes. Each time the blades clashed, gold energy sparked around them. They locked blades again, "You and I are alike. If the chaos ends, then we will have nothing to live for."

"Maybe! But at the people will know peace after I am gone!" Liu Ren jumped back and shot forward. Chao Yun ducked low and rammed his shoulder into his chest. Liu Ren fell over the green hedgehog and fell onto the ground. Chao Yun spun around and tried to slice into him. Liu Ren swept his foot under his leg and Chao Yun fell down. Both hedgehogs jumped to their feet and continued their attacks. As the fight got more intense, energy exploded around them. The two armies fighting around them stopped and backed away. They watched as the two fought. The two hedgehogs vanished and hundreds of metal on metal sounds filled the battle field. Golden energy exploded all round. Both fighters appeared and were on one knee each. Liu Ren's chest and shoulder armor were gone. Chao Yun's armor was full of cuts and cracks, but it was still on. Both hedgehogs were breathing hard, but otherwise unharmed. Liu Ren was the first to his feet, "That was new."

Chao Yun pulled his top armor pieces off and tossed them away, "I have never felt this much power. The rush! This fight is everything I was looking for." He stood up, "These swords! I feel that they aren't fully responsible for this."

"Same here."

Chao Yun shrugged, "No sense worrying about it now." He ran at Liu Ren.

"Yeah!" Liu Ren charged Chao Yun. Both hedgehogs glowed with golden energy and when they struck each other, the energy exploded. A shockwave blasted thought the battlefield. The troops around the fighters were blown back. Many ran, but most moved to a distance and kept watching. As the dust cleared from the shockwave, both fighters stood completely changed. Liu Ren's quills were pointing up and his body glowed with gold energy. His eyes glowed red. Chao Yun's quills were more spread out and his body glowed crimson red. His eye had turned to dark green. Both hedgehogs turned and face each other. Energy arched around their bodies. Both gripped their swords and prepared to attack. Before they could, a sharp blade flew out and shot through Liu Ren's right shoulder. It kept flying and went through Chao Yun's left shoulder. Liu Ren fell to his knees and dropped his sword, "What the hell?"

Chao Yun bit down and kept his sword in hand, "Bojack!"

The black fox had changed into a black ninja-like out fit, "My lord!"

"Why have you betrayed me? I would have let you have the land."

Bojack bowed, "I'm afraid that ruling the land wasn't my main reason for joining you. I have collected five of the best warriors this region had to offer. You two will be the last. Soon I will add your power and strength to my own."

Chao Yun rushed at Bojack and swung his sword, "I will rip you apart."

"Please!" Bojack made a gesture with his hand and a whirlwind blast Chao Yun back several feet. The hedgehog laid on the ground. Bojack chuckled, "Your strong, but you have no concept of strategy."

"Neither do I!" Liu Ren picked up his sword in his left hand and jumped up. He thrusted his blade forward.

Bojack teleported back several feet and blasted the hedgehog back with a blast of wind, "Why do they always have to fight? One of these days I hope they will just learn to appreciate what I am offering them."

Liu Ren had landed near Chao Yun. He pushed himself up, "You still alive?"

Chao Yun coughed, "Losing a lot of blood, can't see very clearly and I can't move my left arm." He sat up, "I'll live! I can't believe he tricked me all these years."

"We need a plan!"

"I'm open to suggestions."

Liu Ren stood up, "We attack him together! At least we will die fighting."

"Now that is a plan." Chao Yun stood up, "I can live with!"

Bojack laughed as the two hedgehogs pulled themselves off the ground, "Haven't you fools had enough?" Both hedgehogs ran at him, "Guess not!" Bojack brought his hands together and made a few gestures, "Stay Down!" Black beams of energy blasted from his hands. Liu Ren moved faster and took the full force of the attack. Chao Yun jumped over Liu Ren and impaled Bojack through the chest with his sword. Bojack fell to his knees, "How? I am the most powerful wizard this world has seen." Energy shot from both Liu Ren and Chao Yun and engulfed Bojack and the sword, "I will return!" Bojack changed into black light and was absorbed by The Sword of Chaos. The blade fell to the ground.

Liu Ren fell onto his back, "This peace. So quite. Unlike the chaos of the land." He shut his eyes and passed away.

Chao Yun fell to his knees, "My quest for power!" He held his hand up toward the sky, "Is finally over." He fell to the ground and died."

**_

* * *

50 years ago! _**

An old man in a lab coat used a metal scraper to scrape some old blood off an old blade he had gotten from a museum. The blade was almost five thousand years old and had a legend that had interested Professor Gerald! He set the sample into a chemical solution and moved to a computer. He typed onto the keyboard and a pair of DNA strands appeared on the screen. Each strand was broken in a few places. He typed a few keys and a third strand appeared. The strands combined into one complete one. The man laughed, "Yes! The strands of the two ancient warriors were complete enough to use. And with the addition of some Chaos DNA. My greatest creation can finally be finished. Soon Project Shadow will be complete."

**_

* * *

Present Day! _**

Sonic sat onto the ground after the visions, "I can't believe it!"

Lazar nodded, "Believe it! Your ancestors fought each other five thousand years ago. And you two will finish the fight they started."

"What?" Sonic stood up.

"History is poised to repeat itself. You two will fight. And the fate of the planet will be decided by the victor."

"What do you mean?"

Lazar walked over to the far stonewall, "Shadow is the wildcard in this. He has the possibility of shifting the balance of power. The power to be both darkness and light."

"You still haven't told me what you mean. What fate?" Lazar waved his hand and an image appeared, "Speed!"

The green hedgehog stood in front of a large red banner. Shadow stood behind and to the right of him. Both wore combat suits and vests. Speed's eyes flashed with crimson light, "People of Mobius! For too long Robotnik had terrorized our home, taken our lands, and forced use to hide like children. Today we have taken the first steps in ridding the world of this fat dictator. We have taken over sixteen of his factories and three of his mines in sector sixty-six. Otherwise known as the southern continent. It is time we stopped hiding and stop being satisfied on simple sabotage. We will push his forces back until we have taken back what he stole and he has paid for his crimes. Station Square, The Bounty Hunter Guild, and The Southern Freedom Fighters have join us. I now call on the people that are hiding. The people who are tired of living in fear. Stand with us and I promise that when this is all said and done. I will display Robotnik's head for all to see."

Speed stepped back and Shadow stepped forward, "This war has just begun. Me and my brother are The Brothers of War. And together with the people of this world, we will be victorious. So come and fight. We are The Frontier! And we will win!"

The image vanished. Sonic sat down, "What was that?"

"Speed and Shadow have formed an army. They call themselves The Frontier. That speech was a transmition that was sent all over the planet."

"What is with the title they gave themselves?"

"They see themselves as avatars of battle. Calling themselves The Brothers of War is a gimmick to get the people to trust them. And it is working."

Sonic stood up, "So they want to take down Robotnik. What is the harm of that?"

"To defeat Robotnik is to control the world. Shadow and Speed have no desire to rule the world. They will abandon it when Robotnik is dead."

"That will cause the world to fall into chaos. Wars will start up again. Power struggles!"

Lazar nodded, "And they will fight."

"Just like in the past." Sonic stomped his foot, "I have to set them straight. I'm all for taking down Robotnik, but not this way." Sonic turned to run out.

"Stop!" Lazar placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are not ready. Stay and train for awhile. You must learn to control your chaos powers. Let Speed and Shadow fight for a time. Their intensions will stay pure for a time. Stay and learn!"

Sonic sighed, "Fine! But no matter what, Robotnik will fall."


	40. The Triangle

A large robot in the form of a walking lion walked into to command room of Robotnik's weapon center. It was one of many that dotted the globe. The robot was named Slash. He was one of the new thinking bots Robotnik had developed. It had been over a month sense the transmition from The Frontier. Their forcers were small, but they had already taken control of a forth of the planet. Robotnik had access to the same advance technology that they had stolen, but because they were smaller, they were quicker to develop weapons from it and equip their forces. Slash let steam snort through his robotic nose. These details were of little concern with him. All he had to do was protect this compound. It was one of the few with the advanced technology research. Slash sat back in his chair, "Pathetic mammals. Soon father will kill them all." The building shook and an alarm sounded. He stood up, "Report!"

A Swatbot sat at a screen in front of him, "Four large energy discharges hit our southern wall. Energy signature matches that of Chaos Emeralds."

"Show me the probe data!" The screen shimmered and it showed four large robotic turtles. Larger than a tank, they had large hover orbs instead of feet. Each one sported a huge cannon on its back. They eyes of the turtles glowed red and each shot a large green energy orb. The building shook again. The info on the screen showed the turtles at least a mile away. Slash analyzed the data, "How could they have created those things? The Chaos Emerald mine they captured couldn't have given them that many to use." The turtles cannons lowered and their hover orbs glowed green. They floated up and started to move forward. A blaster shot was heard and the screen went blank. "Main cameras! Southern sector." The screen glowed and an image of a line of robots could be seen. The camera zoomed in, "WHAT?" The machines looked like robots, but they sensors showed them as mammals in battlesuits. "Such technology! How?" The line made a space and a robotic hedgehog walked up. He hadhis halberd slung over his shoulder. "Speed! But where is Shadow!"

* * *

Speed smiled, "This should be fun!" He stepped forward, "Alright men! As of now, your commander is Warlord Sperk! I will not return to my natural name or stop fighting until Robotnik lays dead at my feet." The troops cheered! "Leave the center line to me. We must defeat the main force so Warlord Shadow's plan can be realized. ATTACK!" Sperk's thrusters activated and shot toward the base. The main doors to the compound opened and Swatbots with hoverjeeps and hovertanks came out. They opened fire. Sperk laughed as he dodged their fire and spun around. His halberd sliced through five Swatbots. They fell to the ground as Sperk stood strong, "FIRE!" The mammals in the battlesuits readied their laser rifles and moved to the battlefield. The turtles landed just outside of the battle zone and started firing. Sperk sliced a path through the bots and came across a tank. Its main gun was firing at his troops. Sperk tossed his halberd into the air and activated the blades on his arms. The orbs on his shoulders glowed gold and energy sparked from the blades. Sperk threw out his arms and lightning blasted out and destroyed the Swatbots around him. He brought his arms around and both arms blasted energy at the tank. The lighting blasted the tank back into another one and they both exploded. Sperk retracted his blades and caught his halberd, "And I thought this was going to be hard."

* * *

Slash growled, "Damn them! Send out the reserve unit."

"Sir! We have just detected another group."

"Where?"

"Northern wall! Shadow has been spotted."

"They tricked us!" Slash ran out of the room.

* * *

Several icicles fell from the sky and froze several Swatbots. Shadow dropped from the sky and sliced them apart with his swords, "My plan went perfectly." He held his sword up, "Now!" A turtle tank burst from the ground. A squad of armored mammals was with it. In one shot the turtle blasted the main doors down. Shadow ran into the compound and activated his arm blasters. He flew into the air and blasted the guards to the main entrance, "Go help the main unit." Shadow ran into the building as his troops went to join Sperk's.

* * *

Sperk shot into the air and landed on the main wall, "Send out the second wave!" Another group of troops ran up from behind the turtle tanks. Sperk leapt into the compound and cut down a group of Swatbots, "Now where is that lame commander?"

"Here!" Slash leapt out of the building and transformed into a lion beastbot. He roared and a plasma sphere shot from his mouth.

Sperk swung his halberd and deflected the shot away, "Breath mint!" Slash roared and lunged at Sperk. The hedgehog brought his weapon up and caught the lion's teeth with the staff. Sperk fell back as the lion's claws dug into the ground. The lion snarled as it tried to bite his halberd into two. Sperk clenched his talons, "Get off!" Sperk slammed his feet into the Slash's underside and activated his jump jets. Slash flew off and Sperk stood up. Slash landed on his feet shot another plasma blast. It impacted Sperk's shoulder and the metal hedgehog fell down. His left shoulder was black and smoking, "Glad I can't feel pain." Slash leapt into the air and tried to crush him. Sperk rolled away as the lion hit the ground. Sperk swung his halberd. Slash caught it in his jaws and tried to rip it from his grasp. Sperk activated his shoulder cannons and shot Slash in the face with the machine cannons. Slash let go and backed away. Sperk had destroyed his eye sensors. The metal hedgehog chuckled and jumped back, "Time to end this!" He spun his halberd above his head and clouds started to form in the sky. He slammed the halberd down and lightning shot from the sky. It hit the ground and shot toward Slash. The energy hit the lion as lightning shot from the sky and hit him. Slash cried out as Sperk flew at him. Sperk spun around and sliced Slash into two. The hedgehog walked away as Slash exploded, "Too easy!"

A battlesuit walked up to him, "Sir! We have secured the compound and Lord Shadow has taken over the computers."

"Excellent! I want this place up and running as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!"

Shadow walked up, "Got nicked there."

Sperk looked at his shoulder, "Lucky shot! You could have helped."

"Hey! Our plan is working perfectly. Your the general and I am the strategist. The body and mind. Our triangle of power is almost complete."

"We still need a soul. Someone to represent the will of the people."

"In short, an emperor." Shadow sighed, "We don't need one now, but to finish this war, we will. It is the only way we can leave after our victory. The only way we will find peace."

Sperk nodded, "Lets focus on the war for right now."

"Agreed!"

* * *

Luxor watched the battle with glee, "As expected!" He waved his hand and the image vanished, "Sperk and Shadow are doing their jobs splendidly."

Renee stood by her father's side, "But they are growing powerful. And thanks to Lazar's guardian. They have managed to keep us from opening portals in their territory."

"True! But those spires they are constructing take time and are limited." Luxor waved his hand again and an image of a black tower appeared, "The Black Spire! Designed to suppress all magic in a ten mile radius. Each one requires ten Chaos Emeralds to function. They have been quick to construct them, but they only have six emeralds each. True we can't open portals or read minds. We can still cast combat spells." Luxor dismissed the image, "My forces are ninety legions strong. More than enough to crush The Frontier. We will make camp just outside their boarders and invade. With their technology, we will crush Robotnik and strip that planet apart." He sat down on his throne, "Prepare the army!"

"Yes Father!" The rabbit ran out.

* * *

Sally put her head into her hands, "So many names!" The Frontier had just sent her the reports of their battles. She just skimmed the data until she got to the death report. Almost one hundred and ten men and women had died. She dropped the computer pad, "Why did are they doing this? Getting so many people killed." Sally stood up and walked out of her apartment, "And where is Sonic?" 


	41. Strategy One

Shadow stood atop one of the black spires that over looked their latest conquest. The spire was made of solid black steel and stone. Mystical technology deep inside of it continued to transmit the magic suppressing waves. The spire itself was one hundred stories tall with a large pointed roof. Shadow was currently standing on the balcony at the very top, "Our forces are growing. Robotnik is unable to resist us." Shadow leaned on the railing, "But soon we will be at our limit. Without the final person to take the position of the soul, our triad of power will not be complete. And me and Sperk will not be able to leave this place."

A badger in a military uniform walked up behind Shadow and knelt down, "We have a problem my lord."

"Luxor?"

"Yes! A large portal has opened ten miles from our eastern boarder. We count almost ninety legions of men."

"Five thousand a legion. That is four hundred and fifty thousand men. How out matched are we?"

"Our assault forces are barely a hundred thousand in strength. And a good portion of that number are spread around our territory."

Shadow sighed, "We cannot afford to recall all those troops. Send word to my brother and our advisors. We must make plans before they arrive."

"Yes my lord!" The badger ran off.

Shadow looked out at the sun in the sky, "Our most difficult task is in front of us. But we must win."

* * *

"It is imposable." A human in a combat vest slammed his fist down, "We can't fight a force that large."

"Sit down Reggie." Sperk sat at the round table with his feet propped up on the table. The human cursed but sat down.

"Sir! I hope you don't think we can fight them." A blue hawk sat next to the human spoke, "We can barely get six legions of men together. We are horribly out numbered. What advantages do we have that can make those numbers more even?"

"Their supply lines are weak at best." Shadow stood up and used a laser pointer to indicate an area on a large map, "They must carry their supplies through the portal. So they will be moving much slower. I have some strategies that we can us, but we must use them properly."

"How?" A duck spoke up.

"The first one will be simple and I doubt that it will fail. But it will not defeat all of our enemies. Me and my brother will take a legion each and proceed with my first strategy."

"What if it fails?" Another human spoke.

Sperk chuckled, "Then we surrender. My brother has come up with three strategies. If one fails, then we lose." Sperk stood up, "While we intercept the enemy, you will try to assemble as many troops that you can." The advisors grumbled and left. Sperk stretched, "Their faith in us is dimming."

"They will follow orders until things reach there bleakest. Brother! If we pull this off, our word will be absolute. These people wouldn't dare question us."

Sperk smiled, "Then we better win."

* * *

The army of Luxor built a large base camp was built around the large portal. Semi permanent buildings of wood and stone were constructed. The army comprised of magically altered foot solders that had strength and stamina far beyond that of most mammals. Armed with magic weapons and armor, they could take on the most advanced weapon that their enemy could use. They also had dark priests in purple robes. Even in the perimeter of the spires, they could cast powerful and destructive spells. The last bit of troops consisted of beasts of burden and warhorses. The General had himself a large black dragon under his command. The General was the only one with a name and his name was Grave! The general stood seven feet tall and while didn't look it, he could toss two ton boulders like they were pebbles. He was red gorilla with piercing black eyes. He wore black armor and had a huge sword that was ten feet long and took three men to lift it. Except him of course. He growled and a blue fox ran up, "Sir!"

"Your name is Glave! Take thirty legions of troops and scout ahead of us. There is a small base six miles inside the barrier. Take it and we will transfer our base camp their."

"Yes Sir!"

Grave yawned as the fox ran off, "These pathetic annoyances should fall in just about a week. Then our lord can kill that bothersome Robotnik and take this place over."

* * *

Glave had a smile on his face as he made his way toward the enemy base. Receiving a name was a high honor in Luxor's forces. If he did well, he could keep it. He divided his troop into three. One a mile in front, one a mile behind and himself in the center with the rest. They had left the plains and entered a large forest. He opted to have the forward forces sneak through the forest while His group cut their way through. This process gave the forward force an extra mile lead. After an hour, a scout ran up to him. As he listened to what the scout said, "What?" He quickly rode to the front and his jaw dropped. A large hill that rose up twenty feet was standing in the middle of the trees. Shadow and Sperk sat in chairs at the top. Umbrellas blocked the sunlight from their faces and they were playing chess. As they sipped lemonade, Glave nearly yelled, "How dare they? They mock us!" He bayed one of his priests forward and had him use a seeing spell.

"Hundreds of metal disks are hidden in the ground. No doubt mines!"

Glave chuckled, "They think they can lure us into a trap." He scratched his chin, "Have all of our forces surround them quietly. We will wipe them out without setting foot on that hill."

* * *

Sperk sighed as he moved his pawn, "This game is boring!"

"It teaches us the value of patient and strategy."

"That is you realm of expertise."

Shadow picked up his queen, "Perhaps! But you my brother should learn its value as well. Being patient while your opponent isn't, can prove to be more important than numbers." The thirty legions surrounded them and prepared to launch magically arrows and spells. Neither Shadow nor Sperk took notice. As they fired, Shadow placed his queen down near Sperk's king, "Check!" A green force field surrounded the top of the hill and all the attacks hit it. The field reflected the attacks back at their sources.

Both hedgehogs ignored the screaming and yelling as Sperk picked up his knight and took one of Shadow's bishops, "Check!" Hundreds of metal disks popped out of the ground and sprouted metal legs. They jumped into the forest and exploded.

Shadow laughed as he moved took Sperk's king, "You need to learn so much more!"

Sperk shrugged and stood up. He activated his robotizer and gripped his halberd, "I stick to rushing headfirst." The force field dropped and he lunged into the smoke.

Shadow finished his lemonade, "Sadly enough you let me win that one."

* * *

At sunset, Glave stumbled into the main camp. His forces had been wiped out. After the reflections and the bombs. Troops dropped from the sky and finished off the confused men. He fell to the ground in front of Grave. He told the story and begged, "Please! Give me another chance."

Grave crushed his head with his metal boot, "Fool! Only a fool would fall for such an obvious trap. Hold the rest here! We shall wait for orders." He started to walk off, "And clean that mess up. Our dogs are hungry."

* * *

Sperk and Shadow shared drinks with their troops as they celebrated their victory. Sperk slapped his brother on the back, "So how did you convince Station Square to hand over three of their Super Emeralds for the force field?"

"I walked into the office robotized. He seemed to agree with everything I said."

"That is why your the smart one."

"And you would have probably killed him." Shadow finished his drink, "Which would have been alright!"

"Working on that sense of humor."

"I was serious!"

Sperk laughed, "Sorry! So one down, two to go!"

Shadow sighed, "The first one worked because they didn't expect it. The other two strategies will be much more difficult to pull off." Shadow looked over to his brother and saw his eye flash crimson, "Brother?"

Sperk shook his head, "I don't know!" He stood up, "I feel like I need to go some where. Call me if you need me!" Sperk ran off and took off in his ship.

"Brother!"

* * *

Sonic walked into the deserted Knothole. Lazar had finished his training and told him to come here. He looked around and finally walked to Castle Acorn, "Sal!" He shook off the memory. And walked in. He made his way to the dungeon and walked through a hidden door. A golden pool. It was formed by The Sword of Virtue so many years ago. Sonic took of his right glove and plunged it into the pool. It glowed with golden light and erupted, "IT IS TIME!" A loud voice echoed around the room and the castle exploded. Sonic found himself standing just outside the destroyed castle. He was in his golden super form and he had The Sword of Virtue in his hand. Multicolored light flashed in the sky and struck the ground several feet away. The Sword of Chaos was stuck in the ground. The power that had helped forge the weapons had brought them back. A black gloved hand grabbed The Sword of Chaos and pulled it free. The hand belonged to Sperk who stood in a black combat suit.

Sonic's red eyes flashed, "After all this time! We have come back to this."

Sperk's crimson eyes flashed, "It has been five thousand years. Only one of us can be aloud to live to shape the world."

Sonic brought his sword up, "I will not allow you to plunge this world into an endless war."

Sperk brought his sword up, "Only I can finally purge this world of Robotnik. What is does after that is none of my concern."

"We have nothing else to say!"

Sperk smiled, "Oh we have many things to say. I will pound the truth into you before I kill you."

* * *

Luxor watched them through his crystal ball, "Have our troops hold! I don't want this interrupted."

* * *

Robotnik chuckled as his probe bots surrounded the fight zone, "Beam this fight to every computer and TV that we can. It doesn't really matter who wins. This will kill the morale of every mammal on this planet." 


	42. The Triad is Complete

Sonic and Sperk stood ready to strike as their auras grew in intensity and power. "Before we began, I just want to know one thing."

Sonic eyes narrowed, "What would that be?"

"What do you live for?"

"WHAT!"

Sperk shot forward and Sonic followed suit. They met and their swords clashed with a huge ringing sound, "Tell me you don't fell this. The rush of energy." They pushed away from each other and locked blades again, "We fight and fight, but never know why. Is it just to fight, or is there more."

Sonic shot into the sky and landed on a building, "What are you talking about? Are you trying to play mind games?"

Sperk spun his sword, "Sonic, you and I are the same. But unlike you, my mind is clear. My goals and reasons for living and fighting are set. So tell me! What do you live for?"

Sonic jumped from the building and swung his sword hard. Sperk blocked and the force of the clash sent destructive energy all around them, "I fight to protect this world from evil. From the darkness you represent."

Sperk shoved Sonic off him and swung his sword. A blade of energy shot out. Sonic jumped it and Sperk lunged forward. He met Sonic in mid air and the two clashed with their swords. A series of sword strike sounds filled the area. They clashed again and an orb of energy appeared in between them. It exploded and sent both hedgehogs flying. Both curled into balls and crashed into a building. Both of them collapsed as the hedgehogs walked free of the damage, "See! We are the same. We both fight. Both of us live for the fight, the battle. In peace time we feel useless and alone. Only on the battlefield can we acknowledge our existence."

"You may be right! But that is no excuse to plunge this planet into an eternal war."

Sperk chuckled, "I can read you like a book. You don't want the fighting to end anymore than I do."

"Your crazy!" Sonic curled into a ball and blasted forward. Sperk dodged, but Sonic curved his attack and hit him full force. Sperk fell to the ground hard. Sonic uncurled and tried to attack the downed hedgehog. Sperk slammed his feet into his gut and flipped him over his head. Both hedgehogs got to their feat, "Sense I answered your question, answer mine! Why do you care?"

Sperk grip tightened on his sword, "Because! This fight, this war, is all I have left. Once this is all over, I have sentenced myself to a life of mediocre living."

"I don't understand."

"How could you?" Sperk attacked and both hedgehogs locked swords, "I married a quiet and peaceful person. A girl who's only wish is to live a quiet life with her husband and children."

"What is wrong with that?"

Sperk dropped down and tripped Sonic. Sperk brought his sword down, but Sonic rolled away, "I love her, but that life isn't for me. She has my heart and soul, but my mind and body can only exist here, on the battlefield. Tell me Sonic! What do we have to look forward too after the fighting is done?"

Sonic stood up, "I don't know! I have the same problem with Sally. If I marry her, I am stuck being king. Stuck in a life I don't want." Sonic gripped his sword, "To die on the battlefield. To fight. This is where we belong."

"And where we will decide the fate of the world."

* * *

Sally and Leda watched the fight on a large TV. Sonia and Rouge had joined them a short time ago, but nothing had been said. Everyone knew what was being thought. They knew this was a fight to the finish and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Out of respect, no one spoke. They just watched and prayed.

* * *

The two hedgehogs stood ten feet apart as the energy around them intensified. As their auras clashed with one another, old style armor appeared and disappeared on them. Sonic shot forward, "The past is being relived." 

Sperk blocked the sword strike and the armor appeared again as energy exploded from where the swords met, "Darkness and Light! One must destroy the other." Sperk jumped back and slammed the blade of the sword into the ground. Energy flashed from the sword and blasted through the ground. Sonic shot forward as the energy exploded under him. His sword flashed with energy. As he was about to strike, a green beam of energy shot out of nowhere and blasted him through the shoulder. Sperk took the initiative and sliced into Sonic's gut. Energy exploded as the blade made contact and Sonic fell to the ground. Sonic's super form started to die off. Sperk looked around, "Shadow!"

The black and red hedgehog stepped up. He was holding a bulky green blaster pistol, "Brother!" He looked to the fallen hedgehog, "Are you going to finish him?"

Sperk looked to Sonic then back to his brother, "Why did you interfere?"

"Your skills were even. I had to tip the scales in your favor." Shadow stepped back, "Now finish it so we can continue our war."

Sonic managed to roll over and push himself into a sitting position. He watched Sperk approach him with his sword ready to strike, "So this is how it ends. Always figured me and Robotnik would finish each other off." Sonic laughed, "You were right. I need to exist on the battlefield. I leave everything to you. Take care of this world." Sonic bent his head down so Sperk would have a clean strike. Around the world, people watched as Sperk raised his sword.

After a few seconds, Sperk spun the sword and slammed it into the ground. Sonic looked up to see a smiling hedgehog, "Sonic! I invite you to join The Frontier. Stand with me and my brother as leader. Together we will defeat Robotnik and return peace to this world."

Sonic managed to stand, "But we can't exist in a peaceful world."

Shadow walked up, "Learning to live with peace will be a challenge. But together, we will learn to love peace as much as we love fighting."

Sonic nodded, "I'm in!"

Shadow smiled, "The triad is complete. The mind, body, and soul have finally come together. The brothers of war are finally together."

Sperk held his hand out, "Together we will crush Robotnik!"

Shadow's hand joined his, "Together we will destroy Luxor!"

Sonic placed his hand on theirs, "And bring peace to this trouble land."

* * *

Robotnik's jaw dropped, "THAT IS IT! THEY FIGHT, DESTROY MOST OF KNOTHOLE, AND NOW THEY ARE FRIENDS!" His fist slammed into the com unit, "BOJACK! Finish them off with every Swatbot you can find!" 

"Yes my lord!"

* * *

Far away, Lazar stood atop The Island of Time, "Destiny foretold that fate would pick a champion of light and darkness. The two will fight and prove once and for all what force would rule. Shadow!" Lazar smiled, "You were created with ability to be a force of light or darkness. But instead, you have united the forces of light and dark. Under the banner of good, you have broken fate's decree. The circle of destiny has been broken. Now the fate of the world is back in mortal hands. Where it belongs. I can finally rest in peace." Lazar vanished.

* * *

As the hedgehogs headed toward Shadow's ship, Shadow's com unit beeped. He pulled it from his belt, "Damn!" He shut it off, "A large force is coming here from Robotropolis. Bojack is leading them!" 

"Can we out run them?"

"Of course we can, Sonic! But!"

Sperk chuckled, "We can't run from a fight."

Sonic's jaw dropped, "How do you plan we fight them? I'm injured and your no better off."

Shadow thought for a moment, "We could try fusion!"

"But the gauntlets are gone."

Shadow chuckled, "Me and Sperk managed it without them. It is possible. Together, all three of us can try a triple fusion."

Sperk cracked his neck, "I'm game!"

Sonic sighed, "Might as well."

Shadow closed his eyes, "You two first. Remember what Tikal taught you."

Sonic and Sperk nodded and closed their eyes. They took off running, leaving their swords with Shadow. The two hedgehogs glowed with a golden light and they combined and the light exploded. Spin blasted from the light and landed on the outskirts of town, "Shadow! Your turn!"

Shadow picked up both swords, "Sonic represents light! Sperk represents darkness! I now know that I reside on the line between them." He crouched down, "Time to restore the balance." Shadow's body glowed with gold light and ran toward Spin. The light enveloped him and it flashed. A black sword with a golden handle shot from the light and Spin caught it.

He spun the sword around, "The brothers are united. Now lets see what The Shadow Sword can do!"


	43. The Future’s Last Try

**__**

25 years in the future (Alternate Timeline)

A fat robot stands in a circle of light surrounded by darkness. His metal skin is blood red and a orange metal mustache is on his face. His red eyes dimmed as a man in a black robe walked into the from the darkness. He stood tall, but his face betrayed his advance age. He used a black metal cane with a blue gem on it as a walking stick. His gray skin seemed to absorb the light and his yellow eyes glowed. The fat bot's eyes glowed, "What is the point of this meeting? If you planned to surrender, then you could have just called."

"I didn't call you here to talk about our war." His voice was loud and dark, "Because of your time machine data. Our timeline is collapsing."

"What are you blathering about?"

"The storms that have been plaguing this world and mine. The past has been changed. I have managed to keep our worlds together. But my magic is fading. Soon our future will be overwritten by the true one."

"What can we do?"

"We can use The Dark Emerald! I know you have it."

The bot thought a moment, "What for?"

"Together! Your technology and my magic. We can send back a more suitable agent to insure that our future will survive. The Dark Emerald will insure he has the power to do the job. Then we can get back to killing each other."

"Done Luxor! But this had better work."

The man turned away, "If it doesn't, we won't be able to argue about it."

* * *

Robotropolis was the last city left on Mobius. With the crashing of Angel Island and the destruction of Station Square, it was all that remained of civilization. Its black skyscrapers reached the black clouded sky. The ground around was barren and rocky. Just like the rest of the planet. Sperk stood on top of a cliff that once was a huge waterfall. It had once been in the middle of The Great Forest. But the forest was gone and burnt wood was all that remained. Sperk had found himself back in his own time after the battle with Luxor in the past. But nothing had changed. The only thing different was the yellow storms that were springing up all over the place. He sighed, "What went wrong?" He had left Lara within the protective barrier of his father's wall of energy.

"Our world is falling apart?"

The reason he had came had finally woken up. He turned to her, "That is evident! Please tell me something new princess!" An elderly squirrel in a simple cloth dress walked up to him from a hidden hut. Sperk turned toward the city, "What does your visions tell you?"

Sally sighed and sat down on a rock. After Sonic's death she had tried to drown herself in the power ring pool. But instead she had absorbed the powers of the pool and began having visions. "Your efforts in the past were successful. But Luxor has managed to hold this world together with his magic. The storms are evidence that his magic is failing. Soon our world will be gone."

"Good! I will be glad to be free from this war torn world."

"You would prefer oblivion to this?"

"Yes!" Sperk walked to the edge of the cliff, "I will go spend the last of my life with Lara and my dad."

"It isn't that simple." Sally stood up, "I had a vision of Robotnik and Luxor. They plan to send someone back to stop the storms."

"They can't!" Sperk tightened his fist, "I won't let them." He leapt off the cliff and glided away.

Sally walked back to her hut, "I fear that even you won't be able to stop them this time. I saw a darkness that even surpasses Luxor's. Your only hope is to delay them until our world rips itself apart to make way for the new."

* * *

Robotnik sat in a metal chair. Wires connected his robotic body to the machines around the room. In the center of the room, a large black cylinder stood. A black fist size emerald floated in the chamber. A purple aura surrounded it and Luxor chanted spells to contain its power. While smaller than The Master Emerald, it held much more power. Robotnik's mind released a gray liquid into the chamber and it began to form around the emerald. As a shape could be seen, an alarm sounded and the room turned red. A floating screen appeared in front of Robotnik, "Its that damn hedgehog!"

"We can't stop him now!"

Robotnik mentally activated the city's defenses, "We won't have to stop him. Just delay him!"

Sperk jumped over the wall and into the city. Most of the buildings were rubble, but the towers in the center of the city still stood. Including the egg shaped command center. Around the city, the yellow storm clouds began to form. Black lighting filled the air, "Almost time!" As he started to run forward, a bot blasted out of the ground. Standing seven feet tall, it was armed with shoulder plasma cannons and battle pinchers for hands. The cannons fired red beams that ripped into Sperk. He cried out as the beams blasted through his left shoulder and the right side of his chest. He fell back and summoned his halberd. He lunged forward and sliced the bot's head off in one clean move. He landed on the ground and ripped his coat and armor off. He was now only dressed in black paints and boots. The holes in his body sparked with crimson energy and healed right up. He spun his halberd and exploded with crimson energy, "Can't hold back!"

* * *

Sperk cut his way through the city's defense bots and laser cannons. Most of Robotnik's army had been obliterated by the storms. As he reached the inner part of the city, the command center exploded. The crimson hedgehog covered his eyes as the blast knocked down several buildings that were next to it. As the smoke cleared, a single figure walked from the smoke. An eight foot tall human like figure. He wore dark purple metal boots, black armor with purple gauntlets and matching shoulder armor. His face was masked with large burning red light for eyes. His hands were black metal talons. A purple orb shinned in the center of his dark purple chest armor. He stopped walking and looked at the hedgehog with his red eyes, "Biological, but different. Your seem twenty, but your body chemistry is younger. Your heart is only a year old, your arm is only about a month." His voice sounded like a low echo.

"I'm a regenerator! My heart was ripped out by a bot and I had my arm blasted off by one of Luxor's troops. What are you?"

"My designation is unknown! But my mission is clear! To eradicate all biological life! Purge! That is what I will be known as."

Sperk readied his halberd, "Your not eradicating anything today."

"You do not have the means to stop me!" He looked to the sky. The black clouds were being consumed by the yellow storm clouds, "The world is collapsing. Killing Luxor has sped up the destruction. Escape is the only option." Purge looked back toward Sperk, "You will die along with your world. There is no need to waste time on you."

"Don't ignore me!" Sperk swung his halberd.

Purge caught it with his left talon and snapped it in two, "How primitive!" His right talon sparked with violet energy. He held it out and a bolt of energy blasted Sperk to the outskirts of the city. He hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet. Purge simply walked out of the city. When he got to Sperk's landing spot, all that was their was a small hole, "Trying to surprise me." He jumped into the air and landed on the roof of a crumbling building, "You can't burst out of the ground up here."

"But I am up here!" Purge looked up and Sperk dropped from the sky and landed a crimson glowing punch into his face. Purge stumbled a bit. Sperk dropped to the roof and curled up into a ball. He spun around and slammed into Purge. The bot fell off the roof and hit the ground. Sperk bounced into the air and slammed into the fallen Purge. Both fell through the street and hit the old subway tunnel below. Sperk uncurled and snapped a small box from the back of his belt. He hit a button on it and jumped out of the hole. The box beeped and exploded. Sperk ran out of the city as the street collapsed in on itself. Sperk chuckled as he sat down, "Not as tough as I thought." A black talon like hand busted through the ground. Sperk jumped to his feet, "I'll let the storms have this one." He ran toward the ruins of Knothole.

* * *

As he reached the ruined village, the storms had doubled in intensity. The black lighting shot more frequently and the sound of thunder filled the air. He reached Sally's hut and walked in, "Princess!" He spotted an open trap door in the floor. He jumped into through and landed atop a stone staircase, "Princess!"

"Down here!" The voice came from a open doorway.

Sperk jumped down the stairs and walked what looked like a lab. Busted computers were everywhere. The old squirrel was standing in front of a red computer terminal. A large red arch was against the back wall. A green gem shined at the top of it, "What is this?"

"A time portal. Rotor was working on it before he died."

"I thought the past was fixed."

Sally shook her head, "I had a vision of that thing you fought going back in time. I was going to use this to send a message back, but I can't get any power to it."

The room shook as the world started to shake, "This plane as little time left." He held his right had out. A crimson beam shot from it and hit the gem. It glowed and a blue portal appeared within the arch, "Send the message!"

"I'll deliver the message for you." Purge appeared in the doorway. With speed that seemed imposable for a bot of his size. He dove at the portal and entered it.

"Damn it!" Sperk kept the power flowing, "GO!"

"You should go!"

Sperk shook his head, "I need to keep supplying this thing power. Go! Warn my father!" Sally nodded and walked to the arch. Sperk reached into his coat and pulled out a small crimson emerald, "Give this to my dad!" He tossed her the emerald and she entered the portal. Sperk dropped his arm, "Damn! This was all our fault." The room shook again and he sprinted out of it. He reached the surface and saw the ground begin to crumble, "This place is tearing itself apart." He took off running as the ground and storm clouds exploded behind him. He reached the crimson dome of energy and jumped in. He stopped running and looked behind him. The storm clouds had covered the ground and was coming closer. Sperk walked over to the sleeping Lara and the statue that was his father. The clouds had penetrated the dome and was coming closer. Sperk sighed and sat down, "Now it is all up to our past." The clouds enveloped him and the timeline collapsed.


	44. Visions of The Future

Spin watched the army of Swatbots march his way. There weren't any new class of bot in the bunch. Just the regular dome headed, black bots. Bojack was at the back of the force. Spin tightened his left fist and his body erupted in gold light, "Time to end this!" Spin ran at the army. As he neared, the bots opened fire with their wrist lasers. Spin ducked and dodged the blasts and jumped into the air. He spun around and his sword sliced into several bots as he entered the group of bots. He landed and continued to swing his weapon around. Laser blasts bounced off the sword as continued to run through the army. Bots fell left and right, but they continued to converge on him. Laser blasts started to hit him and he fell to a knee as continued to deflect as many blasts as he could, "Damn!" He cut down a couple of bots, but six laser blasts hit him in the back. He fell to the ground. As Spin tired to stand up, the bots circled him tightly and blasted him continuously. Spin looked at his sword and smiled, "I need to get back to basics!" He flings the sword forward and it magically shot forward through the group of bots. Spin jumped into the air and curled into a ball. He spun and shot toward the bots. He crashed through one and landed on the ground. He revved up his spin and blasted forward. He smashed into several bots and uncurled as he reached his sword. It had imbedded itself in the ground. He pulled it out and sliced the air, "Chaos Slash!" A green blade shot out and cut several bots into ribbons. He spotted Bojack and jumped into the air. He threw the sword again and it impacted the ground in front of Bojack. Bojack looked up to see a curled up Spin flying at him. Spin hit him hard in the chest and sent him to the ground. Spin stood ready with his sword as Bojack stood up, "I think it is time we ended this."

"Agreed! I grow tired of dealing with you and your pathetic friends." As the two warriors ran at each other, a crimson portal opened in-between them. Both of them jumped back as a tall human like robot in purple and black armor walked through. The portal closed behind him. Bojack stepped back as he looked over the intruder, "Who are you?"

The bot's glowing purple eyes looked around, "So I made it! That piece of junk worked." He looked at the glowing hedgehog, "Spin! Your power readings are a little higher than my records state. No doubt from the tampering of Sperk." He looked at Bojack, "You are little different from your future self."

Bojack chuckled, "Another time traveler. This is getting annoying. Kill Him!" The Swatbots that were left took aim at the bot.

Purge eyes flashed with purple light and the red visors on all the bots turned purple, "Kill Bojack!" The bots turned and fired all at once at the cyborg fox. He had little time to prepare as dozens of red beams ripped into his body. Bojack hit the ground. His metal skin smoking and he was bleeding from what few organic parts he had. Purge raised up his metal talon, "Pest!" A purple of beam of light shot from his hand and exploded on contacted with Bojack. All that was left of Bojack was a burnt crater. Purge turned toward Spin, "Now it is your turn." All the bots turned to shoot him.

Spin crouched down, "Not today! Chaos Control!" He vanished in a burst of green light as the bots fired. Several of them hand shot each other and fell. Purge held his hand up and it glowed green. Spin appeared in front of him. Purge locked his talons onto Spin's throat, "You controlled my teleport!"

"Your chaos powers are a mere shadow when compared to mine."

"Speaking of Shadow!" Spin's sliced into Purge's wrist with his sword. Purge stumbled back as Spin dropped to his feet and ripped the hand off his throat.

"HOW!" Purge grasped the stump where his hand was. Purple energy leaked out as if it was blood, "My armor is indestructible. My power! MY POWER!"

Spin looked around. The Swatbots had stopped moving, "Guess he didn't figure on getting injured." The crimson portal appeared again and an elderly squirrel fell out of it. Spin looked at his sword, "Another time!" Spin ran at the squirrel and picked her up, "Chaos Control!" He vanished.

Purge's injury stopped leaking energy, "What was that sword?" He yelled out and a large sphere of purple energy surrounded him and the Swatbots. They vanished in a blast of light.

* * *

Robotnik stared at the screen for several minutes. His eyes were glowing red, WHO WAS THAT?"

"I don't know sir!" Snively typed a few commands into his computer, "I can't find any record on him. But his energy is similar to that of The Sword of Chaos!"

"HOW DID HE TAKE MY BOTS?"

"He over wrote their main programming."

Robotnik sat back down in his command chair, "Have the fifth and seventh squadrons return to guard the city."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Luxor stroked his chin as he glared at his crystal orb, "Who was that? That power!" He stood up and walked across his throne room. He waved at a large gold mirror. It shimmered and the image of a red gorilla appeared, "Grave! How goes the preparation?"

"That fool lost about fifteen legions of troops when he fell for The Frontier's trap. But we have regrouped and await your orders."

"The fight between the two hedgehogs has ended. They have joined forces. So expect a heavier resistance than projected."

"I will crush them to dust!"

"I expect nothing less!" He waved his hand and the image faded, "This new player is from the future. But which one? The one where Vega came from, our true future, or a different timeline. I must find out before it is too late."

* * *

Sally slowly opened her eyes and found herself laying on a soft bed. Sonic was sitting in a chair next to the bed. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. He was breathing slowly. She slowly sat up. He body was aching all over, "Guess I am getting old." The room was a simple square with metal walls and a ceiling. Her bare feet hit a hard carpet and she slipped her shoes on. She looked at the sleeping Sonic and sighed, "Better not tell him!" She crept to the metal door and opened it. She peered out. The room was large with a huge metal table in the center. A green holoprojection of a map was glowing on top of the table. Shadow was pointing at several points on the map as Sperk wrote some notes down on a clipboard. She walked toward them, "Thank you!"

Shadow glanced at her, "So your awake! You have been out cold for several hours." He pulled out a metal chair and sat down, "So what do you want Sally?"

The old squirrel gulped, "How did you know it was me? My hair is gray and I don't even look like myself."

Sperk chuckled, "I did a blood test while your sleeping."

"Not very trusting!"

"Duh!" Sperk handed the clipboard to a small beaver and the beaver walked out of the room. Sperk sat down, "So what future are you here to warn us about?"

Sally smiled, "I missed you both!" She walked to the table and sat down in the last chair, "I just came to warn you about Purge!"

"A little late!" Shadow drummed his fingers on the holotable, "Anything else?"

"Purge is set on ridding the planet of all biological life forms. He plans at starting on Angel Island!"

"How do you know this?"

"I had a vision of him standing over The Master Emerald! He plans on using it to eradicate the life on this planet."

"That was my plan!" Sperk slammed his fist onto the table, "When does he plan on doing it?"

"I don't know! My visions don't really come with a timetable." Sally reached into her dress and pulled out the crimson emerald, "Your son wanted you to have this!"

Sperk took it and looked at it, "Why?"

"There wasn't time to ask!" Sally rubbed her head.

Shadow stood up, "Are you injured?"

"No!" Sally screamed out and fell to the floor. Shadow rushed over to her as Sperk ran toward a com panel. As he started to call for help, Sally called to him, "Speed! Its Leda!" Sperk froze for a second and then took off.

"Brother!" Shadow helped Sally to the chair.

"Go! He will need your help."

Shadow nodded and looked up to see Sonic walking out of the door. He yawned, "What is going on?"

Shadow ran toward the door, "Lets go!" Sonic shook his head and followed him.

* * *

Sperk sat in the command chair of his ship, The Eclipse. His sleek ship was cloaked and currently heading toward Angel Island at full throttle. He wished he could've just teleported there, but that shield made it imposable. Sperk connected a small black box onto his wrist robotizer. It was an experimental enhancer. In theory, it would allow him to use his super form powers in his robot form. Of course that is assuming it didn't overload and explode like the test runs he had done with it. He shrugged. Shadow would probably be following him, but The Hunter was a lot slower than his ship. Sperk sat back, "Round and round I go! Even with all of my victories, I still can't seem to catch a break. Leda!" Sperk cursed, "Why can't she just be left alone? Why must she always be in danger?" Sperk activated the enhancer, "Purge, Robotnik, Luxor! What ever it takes, I will crush you all!" 


	45. Beyond Death

The Eclipse slowed as it reached Angel Island. It decloaked and flew toward the island. The green shield was still up. As Sperk was about to open a communication channel, the shield shimmered and a bubble formed on the surface, "What is this?" Sperk raised his shields, but then realized something, "He can shape chaos energy." A beam of energy shot from the bubble and hit The Eclipse's shields. The shield themselves collapsed around the ship and began to crush it, "Damn it all!" Sperk robotized himself and flew out of the ship. The chaos shields slowly crushed the ship until it exploded, "I like that ship!" Sperk activated his thrusters and flew at Angel Island. The shield opened just enough to let him in. He landed on the outskirts of the city. Everyone was laying on the grown and glowing with an ghostly green color, "What happened!"

As he looked around, Vega dropped from the sky, "My new master has put them to sleep for the time."

Sperk turned toward the black hedgehog, "Where is Purge?"

"The answer to your question is, where is Leda?" Vega laughed.

Sperk activated his shoulder guns, but suddenly he derobotized, "Huh!"

"Your robotizer is powered by chaos energy. Even your elemental stone and your sword are powered by the chaos. My master can bend them to his will."

Sperk cursed and drew his sword, "You can't control this!" He lunged at Vega and swung. Vega moved to dodge, but his feet glowed green and he was stuck in place. Sperk sliced him in half through the torso.

Vega laughed as his top half hit the ground, "I see! Master doesn't need me anymore. He will kill you!" His torso exploded.

"LEDA!" Sperk took off running. Sperk reached the apartment complex. He spotted her balcony and threw his sword at it. The sword was imbedded into the balcony and Sperk used his sharp spurs on his knuckles to climb up the wall. He retrieved his sword when he reached the balcony. He ran in and froze at the sight. Leda was laying in her bed and Purge had his hand over her stomach. It was glowing violet. Leda appeared to be asleep and having a nightmare, "Leave her alone!"

Purge looked up, "Your early! But I was waiting for you."

"How!"

"That vision that Sally got was sent by me. I needed to split you three up and you are the easiest to manipulate. Having a wife and a unborn child was your biggest downfall."

Sperk gripped his weapon, "WAS!"

"I have sped up the birthing process. I will use your son to help me purge this world of vile biologicals."

"Like hell you will!" Sperk lunged at him, but Purge waved his free hand and Sperk was sent flying out of the window. Sperk hit the pavement hard.

Purge teleported to the ground, "Your dependence on chaos powers is your next biggest weakness." Sperk readied his sword and attacked again. Purge raised his left hand up and Sperk floated up, "Combined your chaos powers could resist me, but alone!" Purge swung his hand down and Sperk was sent flying into a car. The impact dented the car and Sperk fell to the ground. The bot pointed at the car and a single blast of energy shot from it and hit the car. The car exploded. Purge scanned the wreckage, "Target Deleted!" Purge turned away.

Sperk walked away from the wreckage, "Hey ugly!" His body was scorched and only could keep his left eye open, "Stay away from my wife!"

Purge chuckled, "Persistence! A machine like quality." He turned back toward the hedgehog, "But you aren't a machine! Almost a pity!" He held up his right fist, "DIE!" A huge violet beam shot from the fist. Sperk couldn't move. He just tried to slice into it with his sword. The beam enveloped Sperk and destroyed the building that was behind him. Purge laughed, "Now there is nothing to stand against my power."

* * *

Shadow fell out of his chair as small bolts of energy shot around his head. Sonic hit the autopilot and ran to him, "Shadow!"

The black hedgehog coughed and blinked a few times, "Something is happening!" Sonic helped him to his chair. Shadow rubbed his head, "I feel...I feel!" Shadow slammed his fist down, "A force! An ancient force." Shadow stood up, "We need to go to The Island of Time!"

"Why?"

"The answer to all of this is there. In the past, present, and future!"

"What about Sperk?"

Shadow leaned back, "If I am right, he will meet his fate. We will have the chance to save him again in the past."

Sonic shook his head, "We have to try!"

"Purge will kill us! We need to find a way to match his power of chaos!" Shadow head sparked again, "We must hurry!" Sonic nodded and changed course!

* * *

Purge teleported back to Leda's apartment, "It will be any minute now. Soon the child will be mine."

"PURGE!"

"Imposable!" Purge turned to look outside, but there was nothing there, "Are my sensors malfunctioning?" He turned around and Sperk was standing in-between him and the sleeping echidna, "How can you be alive?"

Sperk held up The Sword of Chaos. It was glowing with crimson power, "I've been dead for along time." Sperk held it up, "And it is time for you to realize that! Strike me down a thousand times and I will rise every time." Sperk swung the sword and a crimson wave of energy lashed out and slammed Purge out of the apartment. The wave also demolished the entire side of the room. Sperk jumped out of the room and was surrounded by crimson light. Ancient style armor formed around him as he landed.

"That is samurai armor!" Purge stood up. A large burn mark was across his metal chest, "What are you? I sense no life energy, but you live." Purge held his hand out and it glowed violet. Sperk didn't budge, "Your power! It isn't chaos!"

"It is! It is yours!"

"What?"

Sperk smiled, "I know everything now!" His sword started to pulse.

The gem in Purge's chest started to pulse with it, "My Emerald of Darkness!"

"That emerald in your chest is mine! It is the true from of my sword!"

"WHAT?" Purge clenched his fist and a focused beam shot from it. The beam blasted through Sperk's chest. A hole was where his heart was, but Sperk stood. Purge backed away, "What are you?"

Energy shot around Sperk and the wound and armor healed up, "You can't kill me! You can't kill what is dead!" Sperk started to walk forward, "Your power is my power. Your soul belongs to me." Sperk pointed his sword at him, "I have no soul! So I will take yours." Sperk rushed at him.

Purge brought both of his hands up and fired twin beams of energy. The right one blasted Sperk's left arm off, but the other missed his right and Sperk plunged the sword into Purge's chest. The blade just missed the emerald by half and inch. Purge grabbed Sperk and pulled him off. He tossed him aside and ripped the sword free. It sparked with crimson energy and Purge had to drop it. The sword glided across the ground and Sperk picked it up. He stood up. No blood dripped from his wound. Purge backed away, "What manner of creature are you?"

Sperk smiled, "A dead one!" He bent down to attack, but then stopped, '_Leda! Her life force is fading!_' Sperk slammed the tip of his sword into the ground, "Be gone!" Crimson lighting ripped through the ground and exploded around Purge.

Purge roared, "This is far from over!" Purge vanished in a burst of violet light.

Sperk left his sword in the ground and teleported back to the apartment. Leda was breathing heavily. Energy sparked from the stump of his arm and a new one bursted from it. He dropped to one knee, "Leda! You can't die. Not yet!" Sperk pushed himself to his feet and placed both of his hands on her chest, "Your heartbeat is weak. Your body has been drained." Sperk yelled out as green energy shot from his hands and into her body. Leda slowly opened her eyes, "Leda!"

"Speed!" Her voice was weak, "What happened?"

"That bastard sped up your pregnancy. You would have died, but my life force kept you alive long enough for me to save you."

"I don't understand."

Sperk closed his eyes, "This body is no more than a corpse held together by chaos energy. You have carried my soul since Bojack killed me a year ago!" Leda tried to speak, but couldn't. Sperk turned away from her, "As long as you live, I cannot die! But I cannot live either. I am trapped between life and death." He smiled, "Luckily our son will be fine. My soul and your strong heart will insure that."

"Why did you do this?"

"I left you alone to often! I vowed never to leave you again. Don't be sad, because of this, I can fight to my hearts content. I will be with you until the end. Not in body, but in spirit." He walked over to Leda, "I will protect you until your time."

"Speed!" Leda passed out.

Sperk turned toward the hole in the wall, "I may have dammed my soul, but I will be with you. For as long as you live."

* * *

Sonic landed The Hunter and Shadow ran out, "Can you explain this?"

Shadow stopped and turned toward Sonic, "The answers to all this lies in the past. The questions lies in the future. Only by searching the two, will we be able to save our present."


	46. Countdown

Shadow descended the steps into The Temple of Time. He moved so quickly, even Sonic had trouble keeping up. As Shadow reached the stairs, Sonic yelled out, "But we can't mess with the timeline. It is too dangerous!"

"We have little choice!" Shadow stepped into a large dark room. He heard a sound coming from the darkness, "Someone is here!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Luxor appeared from the darkness, "Surprised!"

"How did you get here?"

Luxor held up The Time Stones, "I sensed the fading energies of my brother. I just waited for the right moment." He extended his free hand, "Thank you Sonic! I wouldn't have found this place if it wasn't for you."

"Your not welcome!" Sonic stood ready with The Sword of Virtue.

Luxor held up the stones, "I will erase you from the pages of history itself." The stone glowed with a dark light and shot at the ground in front of the hedgehogs, "Face a foe from your future!" The light exploded, "Meet Hyper Metal Sonic!" An eight foot metal hedgehog was standing where the light was. He looked like a heavily armored walking tank. His metal quills were larger and sharper. Large ruby plates were on his arms and thruster vents were all over his back and legs. His dark visor lit up and twin red points of light appeared. Luxor stepped back into the shadows, "Kill them!"

"Yes!" Metal's voice was surprisingly human like and dark. The plates on his arms glowed red and a blade of energy grew from each one. Each blade was about three feet long. Metal's vents glowed blue and he shot forward. Sonic and Shadow managed to dodge as Metal swung his blades. The blades dug into the wall like it was paper. Metal turned around as the hedgehogs backed away, "You died by my hands once. And now you will die by them again."

Sonic gulped, "We need a plan!"

Shadow looked at his arm, "Our robotizers aren't working."

Metal laughed, "Only machines I allow will work here."

"We will have to use our chaos powers."

Sonic nodded and shot forward, "Works for me!"

* * *

Sperk walked toward The Master Emerald with the crimson emerald he had gotten from the future Sally. He sensed that his brothers were in danger. But he didn't know where they were. Leda had entered labor just minutes after Purge left. Fortunately whatever hold Purge had had over the citizens of Angel Island had ended. She was in the hospital and had given birth to a baby boy. He cursed himself for not being their. But he had to help his brothers. Sperk placed his hand on The Master Emerald, "I know you and I haven't gotten along. I have tried to destroy you at least five times. But I need you to take me to my brothers. Please! Only you can get me there in time to save them. And to return in time to be with my family." The emerald spinning sped up and light filled the cavern, "Thank you!"

* * *

Sonic blocked Metal's strikes with his sword, But Metal's strength pushed him back. Metal moved with speed that seemed imposable for something of that size, "Shadow! Go ahead!" 

The unarmed Shadow had thrown a few chaos spheres, but Metal had blocked each one. Shadow nodded, "Good luck!" He took off down the corridor at the end of the room.

Metal's eyes glowed, "Your friend will not make it to Luxor. Your past will soon be erased. But not before I kill you!"

"Shut up!" Metal's gaze turned to the entrance. Sperk stood there with sword in hand.

"You! Primary target!" Metal turned toward him, "I will destroy you."

Sperk readied his sword, "Whatever! Sonic go on! This thing is nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm the general, remember! I am suppose to be your strength. GO!" Sonic ran after Shadow.

* * *

Shadow reached another room after running down a long corridor. Luxor was waiting for him, "The three brothers have come. Now my victory will be complete." 

"Yeah right!" Sonic appeared behind Shadow.

Luxor aimed The Time Stones and blasted another beam of dark light. Fifty humans in red Celtic armor appeared, "Meet The Undead Army of Dread! Men quivered in fear at the sight of this force almost a thousand years ago." Luxor vanished.

"Keep going!" Sonic stepped up with his sword, "Stop Luxor!"

"You should go!"

Sonic shook his head, "Shadow! You are much smarter and more patient than me. If anyone can outwit Luxor, it is you." Shadow nodded and ran around the group of undead. They took no notice and drew their rust swords. Sonic ran at them, "Bring it on!"

* * *

Shadow ran into a room that glowed with multi-colored light. Luxor stood in the center with The Time Stones in hand, "So it is just you an me!" Luxor released The Time Stones and they floated above his head, "I will take pleasure in killing you myself." 

Shadow stood ready, "The only one too die is you."

Luxor threw his right hand out, "Die!" Black light shot from his finger tips. Shadow jumped up landed on the wall. He lunged off the wall and reached out for The Time Stones, "No you don't!" Luxor's hand shot up as Shadow's reach the stones. Both managed to grab the stones and they ripped them apart. Shadow landed on the floor with one of the stones in his hand. Luxor looked at his, "That will not save you."

Shadow turned toward him and smiled, "I can draw power from this just like I do from a Chaos Emerald."

Luxor cursed, "Damn!"

* * *

Sperk hit the floor hard. Metal chuckled, "Your pathetic! Without your robot body, your helpless." 

Sperk stood up, "Perhaps!" He wiped some blood from his mouth. He pulled off the robotizer from his wrist and tossed it away, "But I don't need that thing to show my power." He looked at his sword, "Nor do I need this." He chucked it away.

Metal watched the blade hit the floor and slide away, "Are you trying to die quicker?"

Sperk held up the crimson emerald, "I have depended on those things for far to long." He squeezed the emerald and it began to crack, "It is time to use my own power." The emerald shattered. A crimson light filled the room.

'_Father!_' Sperk heard a voice in his head, _'Mother gave this to me to protect. Now I return it to you._'

"My Soul!" Sperk yelled out as his body erupted with crimson light. The light died away and a crimson hedgehog stood where Sperk was. He wore his Sperk outfit and weapons. Sperk held his hand out, "This is who I am! Not a robot, nor a sword fighter." He clenched his fist and lightning exploded around him, "I am Sperk, The Warrior of Dark Lightening!" A black light shot from The Sword of Chaos and exploded. The sword flew into Sperk's hand and he placed it into the sheath on his back, "The will of the sword is gone. Now it is the real me you face."

Metal chuckled, "Whatever!"

* * *

Sonic fell back, "Damn that bot for frying my robotizer." He had cut into several of the zombies, but they just healed up. He suddenly felt something from his sword, "This isn't me. What has this sword done to me." The sword exploded in white light and suddenly died off. Sonic erupted with golden light and transformed into his super form. His red eyes flashed and fire formed around him. Sonic ripped his robotizer from his arm and chucked it away, "Fate has manipulated every moment of my life. It is time to take my life into my own hands. I am Sonic, The Golden Fire!" He impaled the sword into the ground, "Time to get back to what I do best." Sonic curled up and shot forward. A trail of fire followed him.

* * *

Shadow ducked another blast from Luxor and put up a barrier of energy from his Time Stone, "It is over Luxor!" 

"How do you figure that?"

Shadow smiled, "We figured it out."

Luxor's eyes narrowed, "Really!"

"The swords were created from two living emeralds. One imbued with light energy and the other dark. They were instilled with the will to destroy each other, which was passed on to the ones who wielded them in sword form." Shadow held up The Time Stone, "And thanks to this little gem, I now know that it was you and Lazar who created them in the first place. Some sort of test you two came up with so long ago."

Luxor laughed, "So you figured it all out. But that won't help you. Even if your friends have managed to break the will of the swords and finally master them. They will be too late to stop me."

"They are my brothers. We are linked together by the paths of time. And together, we will defeat you."


	47. History Rewrite

Multi-colored beams of light shot in-between Shadow and Luxor as they tried to destroy the other. Shadow rolled back, "Give it up Luxor! Even if you beat me, you won't beat my brothers."

"In a few minutes your brothers won't exist. My ritual will be complete as soon as I get my Time Stone back. I will erase all three of you from history." Luxor pointed at Shadow with his left hand, "Now give back what is mine." A black beam shot from his finger. Shadow ducked it and shot toward Luxor. He leapt onto the wizard and tossed his stone away. Both fell to the ground and Luxor's stone flew from his grasp, "Annoying Rodent!"

"Damn!" He slammed his fist into Luxor's face, "Just like my brothers." Shadow smiled, "This rodent is going to crush you." Luxor's body flashed with black light and he started to change. His face narrowed and a mouth full of fangs grew in. His body contorted and he grew double his size. Shadow backed away as Luxor grew claws and a spiked tail. He looked like a black demon. Razor sharp claws on his feet and hands. A bony like tail with spiked tip. Green acid drool dropped from his mouth. Shadow gulped a little, "Maybe crush was a poor choice of words." Luxor roared and shot toward him. Shadow managed to jump over him, but the tail whipped out and smacked him down. Luxor scooped up one of he Time Stones. Shadow shook his head and stood up. Luxor rushed at him and picked him up. His claws dug into Shadow's gut and back. He flung Shadow across the room and he hit the stone wall hard. Luxor picked up the last stone and fit the two back together. He made what sounded like a laugh. He walked to the center of the room and held the stones up. They started to glow. Shadow stood up, "Damn! My ribs!" For a single moment, he saw his brothers. Fighting for their lives. Their loved ones. Soon to be gone. Shadow clenched his fist, "You will not harm my family." Tears started to form in his eyes, "I will die before that happens." Shadow gathered his strength and ran at Luxor. Luxor lashed out with his tail. Shadow jumped as it impacted the stone floor. He managed to grab the stones, "I will erase myself along with you. Luxor cried out as The Time Stones exploded. A wave of light shot around the room and engulfed them. A dome of white light formed and started to grow. The light grew around the entire planet and exploded.

**_

* * *

5,000 years ago!_**

The Allied Army approached the district of Chen Lu. A large castle stood in the center of a large collection of houses. The whole districted was surrounded by a stone wall. The district was the capitol of Zho Kai's army. Spies reviled that the villain was in the castle with his main force. Waiting for them. Shu Ran road a large white warhorse. Next to him road Liu Ren. The Sword of Virtue was at the hedgehog's side. Shu Ran stopped his horse and his forces stopped as well, "The town looks abandoned."

"Sir, It is Chao Yun!" A green hedgehog, dressed in black battle armor was ridding a red charger toward them. A echidna female in light armor rode a white horse next to him. She held his famous golden Halberd!"

"A trick my lord!" Several of Shu Ran's advisors called to him. The lord looked to Liu Ren and the hedgehog nodded.

Chao Yun stopped several feet short of the lion and got off his horse. He took his Halberd from the woman and walked up to him. The lord's guards moved to stop him, but Shu Ran waved them off. The green hedgehog stopped short of the lion and implanted the staff part of his weapon in the sandy ground and pulled The Sword of Chaos off his belt. He knelt down and held it up, "I have grown tired of serving that fat dictator for these many years. I have come to serve Shu Ran at Liu Ren's request."

Shu Ran looked at his general and nodded, "You are welcome! Join me as General of the Right! Liu Ren is my General of the Left." Some of the troops back away as Chao Yun retrieved his weapon and got on his horse. The echidna was taken to the main camp. Shu Ran held up his sword, "Attack!"

* * *

Most of Zho Kai's troops ran at the sight of their once powerful general charging at them. Only the harden troops stayed to fight. Shu Ran and his two generals cut through the wall of troops and stopped at the long staircase to the palace. He led the two hedgehogs up the stairs. Pikemen ran down the stairs to attack them, but Chao Yun and Liu Ren cut them down and the trio made it inside. The place had two main rooms. Zho Kai was in the second. Bojack stood in the first. The three stopped as the fox walked toward them, "You have betrayed our master."

"He is not worth my time or my protection. I will slay him."

Bojack chuckled, "Fools! I will add your power to my own." He threw his hands out and a huge gust of wind shot at them.

"Take cover my lord!" Liu Ren threw his lord behind a large pillar and slammed the tip of his spear into the tile floor. Chao Yun did the same with his halberd, "We need to a plan!" The wind hit them hard, but they managed to grip their weapons and didn't move. As the wind died off, both hedgehogs drew their swords and charged at the fox.

Bojack made a few gestures with his hands. Several blades of light appeared in front of him. The blades shot forward. Liu Ren got behind Chao Yun as they ran. The green hedgehog spun his sword around. He managed to knock most of the blades from the air. Only two managed to dig into him. One in his arm and the other in the side of his stomach. Liu Ren ran out from behind him and reached Bojack. He swung his sword. Bojack blocked with his hands. Blood dripped from where the blade made contact. As he was distracted, Chao Yun ran forward and impaled him with his sword. Bojack stumbled back and screamed out as he turned to green light and was absorbed by the sword. Liu Ren helped Chao Yun to sit as Shu Ran walked past them and into the other room. They heard Zho Kai yell out as the lion killed him.

**_

* * *

50 years ago!_**

"And after the slaying of the villain known as Zho Kai, both warriors sliced their hands with this dagger and swore an oath of brotherhood. They would be known as The Brothers of War. Together they united the land under the virtuous Shu Ran. The dagger was passed down as The Dagger of Heroes!"

Maria looked at the red dagger in the case, "Why would they cut themselves?"

"Well back then, men felt that blood was what made families." Professor Gerald sat down at his desk, "The blood is real. And soon I will use it to create something truly wonderful."

"What?"

"Something to help the world. Project Shadow!"

**_

* * *

Present Day!_**

Shadow woke up to find himself on a roof. The sky was blue and clear. He was laying on his back and his head was spinning, "What happened?"

"You did the imposable."

Shadow jumped up and saw a robed figure standing a few feet away, "Guardian!"

"You have destroyed The Time Stones. You have erased Luxor from history."

"How did I survive?"

"You have not actually been in the timeline. You are a creation of three different people. As long as they were in history, you will be."

"My memory!"

"Your mind exists outside of time."

Shadow looked around. They were in Station Square, "So it is over."

"No! Purge survived. His dark emerald protected him."

"Sonic! Sperk!"

"They are fine! Without Luxor, The two swords were not given will. They didn't manipulate their ancestors." The guardian turned away, "My master lives so I must go." He started to walk away, "They will not remember anything that has happened, but they will feel what has happened." He vanished.

Shadow sat down, "I hate time travel!" Shadow heard a beeping sound coming from his left wrist. He moved his glove and saw a red watch strapped to his wrist. He hit the small green button, "Yes!"

"Commander Shadow! We have just received a distress call from The Freedom Fighters. Sonic has been trapped behind enemy lines. A strange robot appeared and that is when they lost contact with him." It was a female's voice, but he had no clue who it was.

"Understood!" Shadow released the button and stood up, "Now what?" Shadow looked around and a flood of new memories filled his mind, "Ah!" Shadow took off running.

* * *

Shadow entered an underground installation and rode a glass elevator down several floors. A mongoose with pink hair got on the elevator after a few floors. She handed him a clipboard, "Sonic's last location was in the eastern province. He and a few other Freedom Fighters went to destroy a Swatbot factory, but then they were attacked."

Shadow nodded, "Is The Soul Stabber ready?"

"Fueled and waiting. The team is awaiting your orders."

Shadow smiled, '_So far so good! In this timeline I am commander of The Freedom Forces. My own team, equipment, and my rules. I could live with this._' Shadow stepped off the elevator at the flight deck.

Rouge was waiting for him, "Took you long enough!" She was wearing a pink and black battle suit. She handed him a metal belt with green belt buckle.

Shadow took it and put it on, "My Chaos Belt!" Shadow's hand glowed green, '_Now I can use my Chaos powers as much as I want._' They walked into the hanger and Shadow loved what he saw. A large black attack ship. It looked like a large sword.

A black haired human walked up. He was tall and had muscles on his muscles. He wore a brown military uniform, "Sir! Lieutenant Arsenal reporting as ordered." A weapon specialist. The guy could lift a missile launcher that took three ordinary humans to just lift a foot off the ground.

A black lynx with red fur on his muzzle walked up, "Lieutenant Pyro reporting sir!" A lynx with the power to control fire.

Shadow smiled, "Alright! Lets go!"

* * *

Speed managed to keep his hand from shaking long enough to open the door to Leda's room. She had given birth to their son not more than a few hours ago. The room was dimly lit. Speed walked to the large bed and the echidna looked up at him and smiled, "Hi!" She held a baby hedgehog in her arms. He was rapped in a blue blanket.

Speed bent down, "I helped make this?"

"You sound surprised." Leda kissed his cheek, "Say hi to your son."

"Hi!" The baby looked at him with green eyes. It seemed to smile, "He knows me."

"I would hope. You yelled at my stomach enough times."

Speed hugged his wife, "Sorry!"

"Forget it! I'm just glad were together."

Speed's smile was broken when his watched beeped. He cursed under his breath and stepped away, "What?"

"Sorry Sir! But Sonic is in trouble. Shadow was sent to help, but The Princess is worried that he might not be enough." It was a male's voice.

Speed looked at his wife and she nodded, "I'll be up!" He shut his watch up, "Sorry!"

"Go on! We will be here when you return."

"I don't deserve you."

"I know! But you got me." Leda watched her husband leave, as she rocked the baby gently, "My little Sperk. One day, you will do great things like your father."


	48. Awakening

Shadow jumped back as a squad of Swatbots walked up. His team had come under heavy anti-air fire from the factory. The black hedgehog had figured that Purge had a force of Swatbots, but not this many. He had landed a mile away and the team moved in on foot. But halfway there, the bots came. They had taken down about ten, but more were coming. Arsenal was standing near the back of the group. He held a plasma rifle almost as large as he was. The power pack weighed almost three hundred pounds, but he held the weight as if it was nothing. The gun fired green bolts of energy. It was slow to charge and fire, but it took down a bot in a single shot. Pryo darted around the battlefield at speeds just slightly under his own. The bots more or less ignored the heat, but the lynx summoned flames hot enough to melt their joints. Six bots stood like statues, unable to move. Rouge was using a pair of purple beam daggers. She flew at bots and cut into them. Several had fallen to her, but she was unable to take down more than one at a time. Laser fire was still heavy in the air. Shadow used his hover shoes to move around and summoned chaos bolts from his belt. Shadow cursed as twenty more appeared from the factory's main gate, "They just keep coming."

Lynx threw up a wall of fire, "I can't do this forever."

Arsenal shot two more bots, "I've got twenty more shots. With the rest of my weaponry I'm sure I can take out another sixteen. So unless another thirty six show up, we're fine."

Rouge chuckled as she flew past Shadow and landed. She almost fell down, "I'm getting worn out. We need more power!"

Shadow nodded, "If we just had a little more help. We would be able to push through!"

"Can't you just teleport."

Shadow shook his head, '_I would love to tell you guys Purge would just manipulate my teleport. But that is the last thing you need to hear._' Shadow slammed his fist together and threw a bolt of energy. It crashed into A Swatbot and it's chest exploded. It fell to the ground, but another walked up to replace it. Shadow stepped back, "Hold your ground! Help is on the way." As if he called for it, two green bolts shot from the sky and blasted a pair of bolts. He looked up and saw the sky above him shimmer. It was in the shape of a large bird. Shadow smiled, "Took you long enough." The shape shimmered and a black metal plane appeared. All curves and the shape of a hawk without legs. A large door opened under it. A large red hedgehog dropped from it and landed in front of the group. Standing seven feet, he had large robotic limbs and his right eye was also robotic.

"We were halfway around the planet." He held his right arm out and four barrels popped out around his arm, "Ok bots! Lets see how you stand up to Ravage!" Red bolts of energy shot from the barrels at high speed and cut into bots left and right.

Another hedgehog dropped from the ship and landed behind the other. This one was only five feet tall and was blue. He wore black combat armor and a black backpack. He was carrying a pair of large cylinders. He jumped onto the red one's back and into the air, "Time for Dirk to take the field." He threw the cylinders and they shot into the air using their own rockets. They exploded in the air and several black orbs fell from the sky. They exploded on contact with the bots and the ground.

A yellow hedgehog dropped from the ship and ran at the bots. He wore simple sneakers and black gloves. White lightning sparked around, "Powerline is here!" He stopped and whipped out his hands. White lightning bolts shot from them and blasted down several bots.

Shadow looked up to see a large hover cycle drop from the ship. A green hedgehog in a crimson trench coat was ridding it. He lifted his sunglasses, "Need a lift?"

Shadow nodded and jumped on, "Congratulations about the kid."

Speed nodded, "Hunters! Hold this position!" He revved the bike and flew through the group of bots. The black ship recloaked and flew off before it could be fired on.

* * *

Sonic fell back as the purple and black bot cracked his metal talons. He had The Sword of Virtue, but it hadn't even made a scratch. The bot laughed, "You alone can't stand against the power of Purge." Sonic had to agree. He was hurt. Only his speed had kept him alive this long. He only wished he could say the same for his team. It was suppose to be a training mission. They were all rookies. And that bot killed them in a instant. Purge's orb on his chest flashed, "I better finish you off. You have a knack for surprise comebacks." A purple orb appeared in his hand. Before he could throw it, the red hover bike shot through the gate and jumped into the air. The two hedgehogs riding it jumped off as it crashed into Purge. The bot was knocked down and the bike exploded on top of him. Sonic wiped his forehead, "Thanks for joining the party."

Shadow chuckled, "Can't you do anything by yourself?"

Speed drew his pistols, "If I would have know you would get yourself in this much trouble, I never would have left The Freedom Fighters."

All three hedgehogs cursed when Purge tossed the burning wreckage off him. Sonic sighed, "Guess it was too much to ask!" All three charged. Sonic jumped into the air and brought his sword down. Purge blocked with his left arm and shoved Sonic away as he got to his feet. Shadow's hands glowed with green energy and he threw a pair of bolts at him. Purge tightened his right fist and the bolts flew off course and impacted the ground. Speed rolled underneath Purge and stood behind him. He fired his blasters at the back of the bot's neck. Purge chuckled and his leg shot backward and rammed into Speed. Sonic stepped back, "He's too powerful!"

Purge laughed as energy surrounded him, "You can't hope to defeat me!"

Shadow pulled off his belt and tossed it away. His chaos powers were more or less useless. He cracked his knuckles, "We need to try a triple fusion."

Speed rolled to his feet, "A triple what? Are you nuts?"

Sonic shrugged, "I'll try anything once!"

Purge laughed, "You think I would let you. I will crush you all before you even get the chance." Purge looked at Shadow, "You first!" He shot toward him. Sonic and Speed took off running and curled into balls. The flew through the air and slammed into the back of Purge. The bot stayed mobile, but was knocked just enough for Shadow to slip by. All three took off running away from Purge. The bot turned, "Chaos Control!" He vanished in a burst of purple light." He appeared in front of them, but they weren't there, "What?" He looked around, "Where did they go?" He suddenly heard the ground shake, "They dug underground." A black sword shot from the ground and spun in the air. It impaled the ground in front of Purge. The bot stepped back. He knew what was coming.

A gold and silver hedgehog exploded from the ground and landed next to the sword. He pulled it out and pointed it at Purge, "Time to end this Purge!" Spin left hand trembled. The fusion had cleared his mind and the memories from the alternate timeline flooded his mind. He knew everything. And what he was up against. His chaos power was useless, but the sword could cut him. He had speed and strength. He prayed it was enough.

Purge clentched his talons into fists, "I will crush you!" He ran at Spin. He slammed both of his fists down. Spin jumped to the side and swung his sword. Purge dodged and summoned an energy orb. He threw it. Spin smacked it down with the sword and flew in close and swung again. Purge blocked it with his left arm. The blade cut into the arm and purple energy shot around the cut. Purge's right arm shot forward and the fist slammed into Spin's gut. The hedgehog was sent flying to the ground. He spat blood out of his mouth as Purge shot forward and kicked him hard. Spin rolled across the ground several feet before stopping. Purge laughed as he summoned two energy orbs, "Fuse a thousand times, you will never have enough power to stop me."

Spin stood up and looked at his sword, "I don't have the power to destroy you. Because I am not properly fused. You came from a timeline when Shadow once told me about the triangle of power. We three are the triangle, but we are missing a key piece. Spin shot into the air and flew off.

Purge watched him go in amazement, "He has either lost it, or is really coming up with something. Either way, he dies before he does anything." Purge vanished in a burst of purple light.

* * *

Spin landed in front of Station Square's museum. He dropped the sword and Shadow appeared. He held The Sword of Virtue and The Sword of Chaos. He looked around, "What are we doing here."

Spin blasted the doors down, "We need something here." Spin and Shadow walked into the closed building. Spin walked to a large case with a large gold dagger in it. It was covered in dried blood.

"The Dagger of Heroes!" Shadow dropped the swords.

Spin nodded and smashed open the case, "The dagger was crafted from a pure chaos crystal. The two swords were forged from similar crystals. They serve as a focus for our power. This dagger is yours. With it, we should be able to fuse."

Shadow picked up the dagger, "The thing that spawned my creation. It seems right."

Purge appeared outside the museum, "I will bring this building down on top of you."

Spin picked up the swords, "We three are brothers." He held the swords up, "Together, we are unstoppable." Shadow held up the dagger and both yelled, "Fusion!"

Purge's talons surrounded themselves with energy and blasted the building. It shook violently and collapsed. A huge dust cloud was kicked up that blinded even Purge's eyes. As his vision cleared he stepped back, "No!"

A gold hedgehog was standing in front of the rubble. His eyes flashed crimson and he looked like Shadow. He held a silver sword with a golden handle. He cracked his neck, "The triangle is complete. The mind, body, and soul have come together. The Brothers of War have come together." He spun the sword around, "The name is Slade! And I will run you through with The Sword of Might!"

Purge chuckled, "Bring it Mammal!"


	49. Final Battle

Slade and Purge stood silent for a few moments. Purge scanned the hedgehog with every sensor he had, '_I fail to see his confidence. His power level is no where near what is needed to get past my armor. He is most likely faster than me, but that won't mater._' Purge's chest orb glowed purple, "I will crush you!"

Slade smirked, "Then shut up and do it!" Purge shot forward and threw his fist at the hedgehog. The fist impacted the ground with such force that it cracked the ground a mile away. Slade was standing on the fist, "You missed!"

"Insolent rodent!" Purge threw his arm up and Slade jumped up. He landed on the ground and ran at Purge. He swung the sword hard and connected with Purge's armor. Purge's other arm shot down. Slade jumped back as it hit the ground. The sword only scratched Purge's armor. Purge laughed as he his palm up, "It will take you a thousand strokes to cut into my armor at the rate your going." A purple orb appeared in his palm, "Of course that is assuming I let you hit the same place that many times." The orb shot at Slade.

Slade held his sword up and sliced the orb in half. The two haves flew off and exploded behind him, "I'm just warming up." The hedgehog ran two fingers along the blade and it glowed with crimson light. He slammed the tip of the blade into the ground and crimson lightning shot through the ground and exploded under Purge. As Purge stepped back, The Sword of Might shot through the air. Purge brought his left hand up and the sword impaled it. Slade shot at him, curled into a ball. He glowed with green energy and slammed into Purge's head. The bot fell back as Slade flew into the air. He flashed with gold energy and rammed into his chest. Purge hit the ground hard as Slade pulled his sword free from Purge's hand. He spun it around and jumped onto Purge's chest, "Time to end this!" He started to slam the tip of the sword into the purple orb on the bot's chest. As the blade reach it, Purge's body sparked with purple energy and Slade was blasted off. Slade rolled to his feet, "Damn!"

"You think I would make it that easy." Purge stood up. The hole in his hand healed in a flash of light, "I'm the ultimate machine! With the ultimate power. All you can do is annoy me until you exhaust yourself."

Slade pointed his sword at Purge, "Even if it costs me my own life. I will destroy you!"

Purge laughed, "Come then! Come to your doom!"

Lazar watched the fight in his crystal ball, "After all they have done, they still haven't been able to find peace."

"The Time Stones were destroyed! If Shadow hadn't have been so rash, they would have the power to destroy Purge."

* * *

Lazar nodded toward his guardian, "True! But if Shadow hadn't erased my evil brother from the pages of history, then the world's future would be very bleak indeed. The army they had built would have eventually taken over then planet and an empire would have been formed. Those hedgehogs hold the future of this planet in their hands. If they fail, we all lose."

* * *

Slade was smacked back by Purge and he hit the ground hard. The hedgehog pushed himself up, "Nice backhand!"

Purge laughed, "Just let me kill you. I will make it as painless as I can."

Slade looked at his sword, '_There has to be a way to break through that armor. He is has hidden in that armor the last piece of pure darkness. The Emerald of Darkness. THE EMERALD!_' Slade smiled, "Well what do you know?"

"What?"

"Bojack just gave me a great idea!"

"Like what!"

Slade jumped high into the air, "I can't beat you out here." The sword glowed gold, "But I can destroy you from within." He threw the sword at Purge. He glowed with green light and disappeared into the sword. The sword suddenly shot forward at light speed and impaled the orb on Purge's chest. The bot cried out as the sword entered him.

* * *

Slade opened his eyes and found himself standing on a purple stone landscape. A crystal like wall surrounded the area and a bright purple light glowed above him, "So this is what the inside of an emerald looks like." A purple light dropped from the light and landed on the ground. It shimmered an a purple skinned man walked out. His eyes glowed purple. Slade eyes narrowed, "Luxor! I should have known!"

Luxor laughed, "You think I would allow Robotnik to create a weapon that could rival my power. As soon as the blasted son of yours attacked, I transferred my soul into The Emerald of Darkness." He clenched his fist and it sparked, "You may have managed to pierce my armor, but you will die here."

Slade looked at the light and smirked, "One way or the other, your lose!" He yelled out and split into the three hedgehogs. Sonic crotched down, "Remember the plan!" All three hedgehog's ran at Luxor.

"Foolish rodents!" Luxor threw his hands out and lightning shot out. All three dodged and Speed jumped into the air, "What?"

Sonic and Shadow curled into a ball and slammed into Luxor. Both hedgehogs jumped back as the wizard stood up, "Like we said. You lose either way." Speed entered the glowing light.

* * *

Purge's chest orb turned crimson. He flexed his arms and talons, "Damn this feels good!" Speed felt his mind expand as he took control of the armor, "This power!" The bot shook his head, "No! I have a job to do!" Purge floated up and shot into the sky.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow kept a good distance from Luxor as he launched a variety of energy at them. They didn't need to beat him. Just keep him occupied until Speed could reach the sun. As soon as they hit it's gravity well, the fight was over. Luxor cursed as he summoned a purple dome around him, "I know your plan. It won't work." He threw his hands out and the dome exploded. The energy release knocked both hedgehog's down and Luxor flew at the light. Shadow was first to his feet and crotched down. He launched himself into the air and reached the light as Luxor did. As Shadow neared Luxor, the wizard opened his mouth and blew out a cloud of purple vapor. It hit Shadow and he was blasted back. He hit the crystal wall and fell to the ground. He was quickly incased in crystal, "Fool!" Luxor entered the light. After a few moments, Speed fell from the light and hit the ground. He too was incased in purple crystal. Luxor hovered downward as Sonic pushed himself up, "And then there was one! I have stopped your plan. We barely got past the moon." He chuckled as Sonic slowly walked towards him, "Give it up! You may represent the heart and soul, the purest form of light. But you stand alone." He heard a strange sound from Sonic. He stepped closer, "I can't believe it! Your laughing."

Sonic looked at him with a huge smile on your face, "Your right. Our plan failed. But I am far from alone. Ever sense I've met these two guys, I have never been alone. Speed is a little bit on the rough side and Shadow tends to be a know it all, but we are linked. They are my brothers. And as long as they live, I WILL NEVER BE ALONE!" Sonic suddenly sparked with energy.

"Imposable! Where did you get such power?"

"Family!" The crystals around Shadow and Speed cracked and exploded. They turned into gold light and shot at Sonic. He absorbed them and turned into Slade. Slade's body erupted with a golden aura, "You can't beat me Luxor! You only draw your power from the darkness. While I draw my power from both the light and the dark. The purest of thoughts and the darkest of desires." Slade slammed his fist into the ground and it started to crack. The cracks glowed gold and spread. They covered the ground and the crystal wall started to crack.

Luxor looked around with horror on his face, "My emerald!"

Slade stood tall, "In order to destroy you, I had to sacrifice The Time Stones. Now I must sacrifice again to finish the job. The swords and dagger I will sacrifice, to seal you in this prison." Slade shot into the air and into the glowing light, "Good bye!"

* * *

Purge's orb flashed purple and gold as the armor floated in space. A purple light shined from the orb and a fist sized purple emerald appeared. Purge's orb glowed with golden light as he grabbed the emerald, "Your done! I will send you to the one power that can finish you once and for all." The emerald was covered in gold light, "Be gone!" The emerald shot into space and flew into the sun. Slade looked at his talons, "This armor has been purified. The tainted energy that had covered it and my world is finally gone. It is over!" Slade dropped towards the planet.**_

* * *

One year later_**

"Be careful!"

"I'm fine Sal!" Sonic was on top of a stepstool trying to place a gold star on top of their Christmas tree. The tree wasn't huge, but Sonic was leaning forward a little to much. Sally stepped forward to catch her husband just incase he fell. Sonic made one swipe at the tree and managed to get the star on the tree, "Yes!" He leaned back and back flipped off the stepstool. He crossed his arms and had a huge smirk on his face, "Told you I could handle it."

Sally sighed, "Get the refreshments. "

"Yes ma'am!" Sonic gave a mock salute and walked into the kitchen.

Sally laughed, the two had only been married for a few months and here they were. Their own house, their own life. Her role as a princess would come up soon, but they decided to cross that bridge when it came. The doorbell rang and she ran to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it. A woman in a red robe walked in. She was covered in snow and she had a large bundle in her arms. Sally helped her remove her hood, "Hi Leda!"

"Hey!" The echidna shook her head to loosen her dreadlocks from her robe. She unwrapped her bundle and reviled the small child inside it. The baby hedgehog yawned as it looked around with its green eyes.

Sally took the baby so Leda could take off her robe, "Where is Speed!"

"I'm here!" A large pile of colorful boxes with legs walked into the doorway. Leda and Sally had to move as it walked into the living room, "Where can I drop these?"

Sally pointed to the corner near the tree, "Over there!" Speed set the boxes down and pulled off his earmuffs. Sally looked at the pile, "You didn't need to bring so many."

Speed chuckled, "This is our first real Christmas. So I went a little overboard."

"A little?" Shadow walked in with Rouge, "Trying to upstage us you mean."

Rouge took off her coat and joined Sally and Leda, "He is adorable."

Shadow smiled as he walked over to Speed, "What is it about women and babies?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Sally closed the front door, "Sonic is in the kitchen." The two hedgehog's nodded and went to join Sonic.

* * *

The three hedgehogs held a mug of hot cocoa as they stood on the back porch. The snow was falling slowly as the moon shinned bright. Shadow sighed, "Is what I did right?"

Speed shrugged, "I fail to see any wrong doing. The other timeline was no where near as pleasant as this. In this line, I realized the error of my ways much sooner. I was able to spend more time with Leda. Be their when my son was born."

Sonic nodded, "Lord knows what would have happened with me. But all this gave me the kick I needed to get over my fears. Both on the battlefield and with Sally."

Shadow nodded, "Yeah! We saw the darkest depths of our souls. Then I hit the rewind switch."

Sonic held up his mug, "At least the most important thing is still strong."

Speed joined Sonic, "We are still here."

Shadow smiled, "Together!"

They downed their cocoa. Sonic walked towards the door, "Lets go guys! We'll worry about the rest another time."

**

* * *

The End!**


End file.
